Happy Birthday
by Rainbow.Dinosaur.xX
Summary: This is a love story with, smut, fluff, and angst. Katsuki and Izukus relationship has been developing more and more ever since they fought at ground beta. With izuku’s 18th birthday just around the corner, Will Katsuki finally confess?
1. Chapter 1– how it all started

Katsuki POV

Friday July 15.

First day of classes is on Monday. It's our final year at UA. We got to move into the dorms a week early this year so we can get settled in. Normally, I would never even dream of coming back early.. but Ochaco convinced all of class 1-A to come in early to celebrate Deku's 18th birthday. He had no idea we were planning something.

I've had a soft spot for that damn nerd ever since the our first year.. and I think I've made it clear to him how I feel by now.. or at least I hope so. I know today I will for sure.

It all started after that fight we had when I found out that All Might gave him his quirk, and we were put on house arrest. Something inside me clicked that I was trying to hide for all these years about that little shit, that made me feel all weird and gross. I started to realize that I had feelings for him.

Fucking crazy I know.

I mean, I've always known I've liked guys, and my parents knew I was gay when I was in elementary school. So I guess I'm not surprised. But still. Why Deku??

He asked me when I was cleaning what I thought about his shoot style, and I told him that it was good.. but he could improve on it.. and offered to train with him. After I said it I saw that little nerds face get all flushed and a small smile form. He tried to hide it and I heard him quietly say "TThanks KKacchan" I quickly looked away so he didn't think I was staring and replied with a grunt and turned back around to resume my cleaning.. I remember smirking to myself and thinking..

Maybe that nerd is into me too.. No Fuck! Stop it! He is probably afraid of you.. but I saw him blush.. and it was really fucking cute..Fuck! Shit! Stoppit!

I didn't really talk to him for the rest of the day, but kept finding myself glancing over in his direction and caught his eye a few times.

FUCK! I had to stop staring! I don't even know if he's into guys.. the only thing he ever talks about is hero's, but he does act awful oblivious to all of the flirting round face keeps hitting him with. And he keeps hanging with that damn half and half bastard.. fuck!

Over the next few months we trained together almost every day, and I was always the victor whenever we sparred.. or jogged together in the morning.. or did anything for that matter. But he was slowly improving. By the end of our first year he was keeping pace with me when we ran, and even beat me when we would fought.. but only once of course. I'm Lord Explosion fucking Murder dammit! I don't care if my provisional license says "Ground Zero" I was the fucking best!

But watching him improve was giving me a sense of pride knowing that I was helping him..it's the least I could do after all those years of being an asshole to him.

Slowly after our second year started, our training sessions lead to hanging out after in one of the others dorms to study, or play video games.. we were starting to become friends again.

I'll never forgot the first time I asked if he wanted to hang out.

It was fucking priceless.


	2. Chapter 2– “stuff?!?”

——flashback——

No POV

It was getting late in the evening and Katsuki had Deku pinned down on the ground of the gym with a huge grin on his face. He had both of his arms pinned above his head, had his right knee on top of the smaller boys hip, and his other leg was positioned on the outside of his left leg.. with his crotch almost touching his inner thigh.

"I won! Take that Shitty Nerd!" The small teen under him shyly looked back up at the bigger blond and let out a sigh saying "yyes I see that.. but I will get you next time Kacchan!"

Katsuki stared down at him for a moment and caught himself thinking about how hot Deku looked under him right now..and how excited it made him thinking about all the things he could do to him.. he caught himself blushing and his member start to harden and quickly got off of him patting his pants down to make his partial erection go away and helped him up. Fuck! I'm not suppose to be having these thoughts right now! Shit!shit!shit! I hope he didn't notice that damn flush on my face. Think about grandmas and the damn half and half bastard! Fucking hormones.. SHIT!

Just before Katsuki got off of him Izuku swore he saw a slight flush on his face and felt something start to press up against his upper thigh. He put his arm up to hide his face to cover the flush that had developed, and pretended to wipe away sweat from his brow. After opening his eyes he saw a hand reached out to him to help him up and noticed that Katsuki's face was back to normal.. he must have imagined it. He couldn't help thinking to himself about what he felt and had to fight hard against himself to gain back his control. Kacchan is my childhood best friend.. he would never think of me that way.. but man is he hot! I mean, I've known I've liked guys for a long time.. I've had a crush on Kacchan forever.. he could never think of me that way though.. but I swear that was his dick I just felt.. no! no! no! It must have been something else. Ahh! Stoppit! think of old ladies... or or Kirishima.. ahh! But he has a hardening quirk! That's not working!! damn hormones. Hnnn

As they were heading over to the locker room to change and shower, with his back turned to Izuku, Katsuki gathered up the courage to ask Izuku something he has been wanting for a long time.

"Oi! Deku!"

"Yyes Kacchan?"

"Want to come over to my dorm after dinner to do homework.. and stuff?"

"Sstuff??!?" The smaller boy almost screamed.

"Yea like play video games. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Thank god he was behind him and couldn't see his face Izuku thought as his full face turned bright red and his ears were burning. Kacchan just asked me to ggo to hhis dorm. He asked me to hang out. HolyshitHolyshit.

"Nnothing kkacchan... Ssure.. it would be just like old times.." but the last part of that sentence was said as almost a whisper as he smiled to himself thinking he was getting his friend back.

With a satisfied look on his face, Katsuki looked back at Izuku seeing him all flustered and said "be there at 8!" And turned back around and headed to the locker room.

—-flashback done—-

Katsuki's POV

Although I never made a move on him, even though I really fucking wanted to.. and the bastard started to invade my dreams making me wake up with my dick hard almost every morning.. we made it a regular thing. Sometimes he would come to my room, other times I would go to his.

The damn extras in our class like Shitty Hair, Pikachu, and Pinky kept making comments about how we were getting so close. Pinky kept asking me if we were dating. Those fuckers pissed me off! No I wasn't dating fucking Deku!.. yet.

I think he knew that I liked him though. I mean I even invited him to hang out when we were on break! Even when the Old Hag was home! Inko was always to excited when I came over to his house too. She kept showing me baby pictures of us together and making that nerds face turn as red as Shitty Hairs head. It was really fucking cute. I think Deku liked me too.. he started sitting really close to me when we would watch movies, and would get all red when it would be late at night and I would ask him if he wanted to spend the night instead of walking home. We'd have our own sleeping spaces mind you.. well except for that one night.. fucking Deku.


	3. Chapter 3– Movie Night

—-flashback—-

No POV

It was a Friday night 1 month before the start of their final year at UA and like they did most Friday nights, they were watching movies on Katsuki's couch. This night in particular Kacchan decided he would turn on a horror flick.

"Oi! Deku! Hows about we watch this one?" Getting up from kneeling down next to the dvd tower he turns to Izuku with the disk in hand.

"Reallly!? But that one is sscary!" Izuku says with a pout.

"Cmon' it will be fun!" Katsuki says with a smirk. "Don't be a wimp! I'll be right here to uh.. hold *cough* laugh at your face when you're scared! so you will.. uh.. loosen up!" A small flush came over his face as he realized he almost told him he could hold his hand. Shit! That was close.. Although I wouldn't mind if he held on to something.. Fuck! Stoppit!

With a hesitant smile on his face, Izuku agreed to watch the movie. "Ookay Kacchan.. I trust you"

Shortly after the movie started Izuku could already tell it was going to scare the crap out of him. Every time one of the characters screamed, or the main villain used his quirk to turn into a monster, Izuku would jump and inch close to Katsuki until he was practically in his lap. And as he said he would, Kacchan was laughing almost all the times Izuku was jumping.

Izuku's POV

Oh my god oh my god oh my god why did I agree to watch this movie? I keep wanting to grab onto Kacchan's arm and hide my face in it... but I think it might bother him..

"Ahhhhh!" Izuku screamed, he was sitting with both his knees up with a pillow hugged tightly to his chest. The villain turned into a monster again, and he clutched tighter. About to jump again, he felt a hand rest on his knee.

"Calm down Deku.. it's just his quirk" he heard Kacchan say as he realized the hand on his knee belonged to the tall ash blond who's lap he was practically sitting in.

Ohmygod Kacchan is touching my knee. And is being.. nice? Omg control yourself Izuku. I wonder though..

"Hhey KKacchan?"

"Mmm?"

"Ccan I hhold your hhand?" As soon as I said it I instantly regretted it and closed my eyes thinking about the look of disgust that must now be on his face.. when suddenly, I felt him grab my hand.

It was taking every ounce of self control in this moment to not let out a high pitched "Squee" and I cannot believe this is happening.


	4. Chapter 4—“can I?”

Katsuki POV

"Ccan I hhold your hhand?"

Did I hear him right? Shit! Fuck! Here goes nothing.

I grabbed his hand.

Deku slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with this fear.. probably thinking I would try to blow him up.. but before he could say anything and pull his hand away I said..

"Just till' the end of the movie.. ok?" the look on his face is priceless. He is practically melting. I smile to myself and tell him to get his eyes back on the screen.

Tch.

Each time he got scared he would grab my hand so hard I almost though he was using One For All. It fucking hurt!

"Oi!" I almost yelled at him, and he loosened his grip. He was looking up at me with a terrified expression so I calmed myself down.. "sorry..the movie is almost over Nerd.. don't worry..okay?" And give his hand a soft squeeze.

I fucking apologized. Omg I'm getting so soft.

Izuku's POV

ohmygodohmygodohmygod he is being so nice. And he said "Im sorry"?!!!!?

Smiling softly in almost a whisper is say "ookay.. tthank you Kacchan"

The movie is finally over. I don't want to let go of his hand. But he gives my hand one more squeeze and lets got.

Hnnnng

But then I noticed the clock "Oh my gosh it's 1am!! How long was that movie?!? And they didn't even kill the villain or lock him up!! Ccan I pplease stay they night Kkacchan.. I don't want to be alone"

He looked over at me with what I swear looks looks like a blush on his face.

"Sure, it's too late to walk home anyway.. let me put away the movie." He gets up and leans over to take the movie out of the DVD player, and I can't help but to stare at his ass. Shit! Stoppit! As I feel my dick start to wake up. That's one way to distract myself from the gut wrenching fear I have right now.. Thankfully he gets up and turns to put the dvd away and didn't catch me ogling him. He looks so hot.

"Oi! I'm going to bed.. you comin? I'll roll out the futon for you if you wanna go change."

"TThanks Kacchan" I say trying to make my erection go away. When I knew it was gone I walked into the bedroom to get my stuff. Kacchan and I normally sleep in the same room whenever we spend the night at each other's places.. so tonight won't be any different.. right. Oh gosh stoppit brain, I just got the blood rushing to the right head -_-


	5. Chapter 5– “do I have a Stain?”

Izuku's POV

After coming out of the bathroom in my oversized All Might T-shirt and boxers.. which wasn't abnormal mind you.. I hate pants.. I swore before heading into the bathroom to wash up and change, Kacchan gave me a once over and stared particularly long at my crotch. He he must be ttired.. my face is flushing like mad.

He came out of the bathroom in his typical sleep wear, a black tank and black loose pants. He got into his bed.. but not before looking at me currently lost in a daze looking at his toned arms and toned abs peeking out of his slightly lifted shirt.. and picturing his large cock...

"Deku!"

"Aaah! Wwhat?"

"Watcha staring at? I gotta stain on my pants or something?" He said with a smirk.

Omgomgomg he caught me staring at his crotch.

"Heh heh no.. ssorry must have spaced out"

"Tch. I'm going to bed. Night Deku"

"Ggoodnight Kacchan"

—one hour later—

I look over at the clock and notice it's now 2:30.

I can't sleep.

I keep thinking I'm hearing something. That darn movie has me thinking I'm hearing footsteps by my futon and.. growling... hnnnn kkkacchan doesn't normally snore. I clutch my blanket even closer to myself.

Maybee.. maybe..he will let me sleep with him. I mean.. he let me hold his hand.. that's a normal progression right??

Ahh!

But before I could wrap my mind around want I wanted, I found myself standing up and reaching my hand over to Kacchan's shoulder.

Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6– This will be a long night

Katsuki's POV

I am jolted awake only to see Deku standing up on the side of my bed with this hand on my shoulder.

"Kkacchan? Kacchan.. are are you awake?"

I rub my eyes to make sure I'm seeing straight and I see a really terrified looking Izuku staring down at me.. god he looks so cute when he's scared.

"I am now.." I grumble.

"I I ccant sleep" I hear him whimper. "TThat movie really sscared me"

He has his hand scratching the back of his neck lifting his shirt up over his boxers to slightly reveal his groin, which is now really close to my face. Fuck! I quickly sit up so my back is facing my head board before my mind gets any ideas..

"And?" I say to him trying to sound annoyed.

"Can I um.. Ccan..can I um.. ssleep wwith you KKacchan?"

Shit! Shit! Shit! this is just how one of those damn dreams I've been having about him start. Control yourself dammit!

Before I knew what was going on I find myself moving over on my twin sized bed saying "yyea.. ssure.. but just for tonight" omg I can't believe I fucking stuttered. Or said that. FUCK!

Before I knew it he was crawling into bed next to me. The bed was pretty small, so there wasn't a lot of positions that we could sleep comfortably in. I could tell he was struggling to find comfort. So I slowly put my arm around his waist turning him on his side towards me so he could rest his head on my chest.

He let out a small squeak and said "Is is this ookay?" as he moved his outer leg up and wrapped it around my own. His was knee inches away from my half hard member. And I swear I felt his length poking the side of my leg making me even harder.

"Tis find Deku.. I'm tired..go to sleep"

I watched him close his eyes and snuggle a little close to me, and within minutes I could hear his breathing pattern change, and could tell he was fast asleep.

I looked down at the tent that had formed in my pants.

Fuck.

This will be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7– Dreamland (nsfw)

Katsuki POV

—dreaming—

"Kacchan can I sleep with you?" I sit up in my bed, and before I can give a response Deku climbs into my lap, puts his arms around neck and slams his lips into mine. Fuck.

Feeling his soft lips against my own I lean in to deepen the kiss. I then flip us over pinning him down to the bed as we start to engage in a steamy make out session.

I bite the bottom of his lip asking for entrance, he lets out a small moan letting me in. My tongue explores the smaller boys mouth fighting for dominance. I eventually win, and Deku lets out another moan into my mouth.

Fuck

I take that opportunity to work my way down to his neck, kissing and sucking until I reach his sweet spot. Deku suddenly sucks in holding his breath.. I know he likes it. And so do I.

I stop what I am doing I go up to his ear and whisper in a deep low voice "You like this don't you nerd?" I can feel his hard member pressing up against me, and my own pants getting way too tight.

I pull off his shirt and whisper in his ear "I'm going to make you feel so good Izuku"

"K-aaah cchan.. sstopp teasing... me! hng"

I start to suck on his hard nipple, swirling my tongue around it, while pinching his other with my free hand. This alone is making sweet, sweet sounds come out of Izuku's hot mouth. I can feel my cock starting to twitch just listening to him.

"Ngn!.. Ka! Kacchan! Feels.. so.. ggood ahh!"

I make my way down his chest and to his waste line to start kissing along the V on his hips, inching closer and closer to the definite bulge in his boxers. I stop right above the waistline of his shorts and sucking and licking his soft skins. Hearing him moan I start palming his hard length with my hand, and grabbing at his balls.

Dekus hand the grabs hold of my hair tugging on it lightly, and I lift up for a second to look at his face. God He is a mess. And god he looks so beautiful.

"Kkacchan... please.."

"Please what my little Deku? use your words now" I slowly start pulling down his boxers to release his throbbing erection.

"Pplease... don't make me say it.. ngnn! I.. wwant.. ahh!" Just as he was about to finish I managed to get his boxers all the way off, making his hard cock spring to life.

Oh Deku..

I grab onto his shaft and give it a light squeeze. "what? Is it hard to get your words out when I'm touching your cock? I know what you want baby..."

I lick my lips and open my mouth to run my hot tongue up his shaft when..

Ouch! Something just fell on my face!

I open my eyes now fully awake to see Deku's arm on my face. What!? Ahh why is he here?? Oh shit! The events of last night come rushing back to me and I remember that I let him sleep with me.

Thankfully he is fast asleep. I slowly lift his arm off my face making sure not to wake him. I look over to the clock and see that it's almost 11am. I need to get up. But..shit! I look over at Deku who's still fast asleep practically on top of me, and his All Might T-shirt has crept up over his belly button exposing his lower half.. the blanket must have fallen off during the night sometime... SHIT

Suddenly the dream I just had comes rushing back into my head, and I look down at the tent that has formed in my pants .. ugh.. I need to take care of this before he wakes up... I slowly move Deku's body off of mine, and make my way off the bed into the bathroom to take a shower and to uh..fix my uh.. problem.

As soon as I get into the shower and the water is running, I grab hold of my throbbing length and start pumping it up and down, thinking of the dream I had. I press my free hand against the wall of the shower and start moving my hand faster, and faster until I quickly release onto the floor and wall of the shower letting a small whimper escape my lips. Thank god the sound of the shower, and the water raining down on my body can wash away the evidence.

It's going to be a long day.

He he that was hard to write :p more parts will probably come tomorrow :p


	8. Chapter 8– Damn Emojis

Katsuki's POV

Present day.

Thinking about that day still makes want to punch someone! I can't believe I let him sleep with me. I liked it.. don't get me wrong but.. Fuck!

A week before coming back to UA Deku wanted to go to the mall to buy new clothes. Ever since that damn villain asshole who kidnapped me approached him at the mall our first year, he hasn't ever wanted to go alone. Whimp. How can a guy who beat the asses of so many fucking villains be afraid to go to the mall? But I get it. Something tells me he just wants the company though..Tch.

Since a lot of our class lived pretty far away, except for fucking Icyhot, I agreed to go with him.

—flash back—

It was the last Saturday before we would be back at UA, and I finally had a day to relax as the old Hag didn't have me doing shit for her for once. Monday morning we were driving back to drop off my stuff at the dorms. So I just wanted to relax, and do nothing more than go for a run.

But just as I was going to head out..

————————buzz buzz———————————-

[Deku 8:45 am] Hey Kacchan!

[Me 8:45 am] What?

[Deku 8:46 am] I uh need to head to the mall to pick up some new clothes... Ochako told me I needed something decent to wear on my birthday next week..wanna come?

[Deku 8:48 am] You don't have too..

[Deku 8:50 am] I can always try asking Todoroki.. even though I'm sure his dad is making him train.. or I can ask my mom.. even though going to the mall with your mom is really lame.. none of the rest of the class can go.. but I guess I can try to go alone.. I mean I am trying to be a pro hero..

Really? That bastard always seems to know how to make me want to blow him up! That half and half bastard will think it's some type of date or some shit. He better not ask fucking Icyhot! Not that I'm jealous or anything.. Fuck!

[Me 8:50 am ] DEKU! You're rambling again! Fuck! Even in texts.. jeeze!

[Deku 8:51 am] Sorry!

[Me 8:51 am ] I was just about to go on a run.. soo..

[Deku 8:51 am] oh... okay.. that's alright

[Me 8:52 am] but I can go after..

[Deku 8:52 am] Really?!?

[Me 8:54 am] No.

[Deku 8:5am] What??

[Me 8:59am] Yes. Fuck, relax. What time do you wanna go?

Well there goes my afternoon plans. Him and his damn emojis. Sometimes I think I'm talking to a girl. (Looks at the broccoli emoji next to Deku's name in my phone) Tch!

[Deku 9:00 am] hmm.. How about 11? I can also buy you lunch after as a thank you

[Me 9:03 am] What is this a damn date??!

[Deku 9:03 am] No!

[Deku 9:03 am] Sorry!

[Deku 9:03 am] Just forget about it..

[Me 9:04 am] 'Tis fine Shitty Nerd. I'm sure we will both be hungry after you take forever and a day to find clothes. You're so damn indecisive.

[Deku 9:05 am] Okay..

[Deku 9:07 am] See you at 11!

Did he just send me fucking KISSY EMOJIS???? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!

I can already feel those fucking asshole butterflies in my fucking stomach. This will be a long day. -_-

—-2 hours later—-

After I showered, changed, ran out the door, and arrived at Deku's house, I looked at my phone and saw it was 11:07, Fuck.. I'm late.

Knock* *Knock*

"Oh hey Katsuki! Come in, come in.. Izuku is getting dressed... want some coffee? Tea?"

"Thank you Inko.. I'll be fine with just a water if you have one?"

I walk inside as Deku's mom scurries off into the kitchen to get me a bottled water. What the fuck is taking him so long..

"Here you go! *hands water* It's so nice that you guys are going out today! He should be done soon.. I swear he has changed his outfit like 5 times! If I didn't know any better I'd think he was going on a date!" She giggles.

I open my mouth to say something, but before I do, Deku comes running out of his room wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, his regular red shoes, and a slightly oversized All Might T-shirt. Fucking nerd.

But damn! He looks good in those pants. FUCK!

"MOM!! IM NOT GOING ON A DATTEE!!" Deku squealed and turned bright red as he met my eyes. He then bowed down apologizing like crazy.

"IM SO SORRY KACCHAN!"

"Tch. Get up..You're embarrassing me nerd..Tis fine. Lets go"

Deku got back up and looked up at me with this sheepish smile on his face. "Ookay Kacchan.. bye mom!" "Thanks for the water Inko!" I wave and we head out the door.

As soon as we are far enough away from his building, I grab Deku's shirt and lift him up in the air with my left hand and start to make little explosions with my right

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THOSE KISSY FACES?!?"

His face looks terrified so I quickly put him down. *clear throat* "sorry" I mumble "but SERIOUSLY!" I haven't done that in awhile..

"Ssorry Kkacchan.. it was a joke... I swear.." his hand is rubbing the back of his neck and his face is a blushing mess. I quickly turn my face away "Tch.. Tis fine.. Just don't do it again" his face relaxes and we keep walking over to the train station. Damn he's so cute. As we're walking, I can just feel his eyes staring at me.

"The fuck you staring at Nerd?!"

"Nnothing.. yyou you just.. look nice today.. Kkacchan.." he said in almost a whisper.

I look over at him and his face is beat red and he's looking down at his shoes. All I'm wearing is a pair of black skinny jeans, my normal boots, and my black skull shirt.. nothing out of the ordinary.. I quickly look the other way so he doesn't see my face and give his shoulder a playful push. "Tch" smirking to myself.

This is definitely going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9- Finger Tips

Katsuki POV

We got on the train and took a seat in the back. There wasn't many people around so we got to sit in my favorite spot. I sat with by the window in the far right corner, and Deku took the seat right next to me.

Mt. Lady had fought a villain last night, and it was on the news. It was all Deku wanted to talk about. I was staring at his green eyes filled with such excitement..it really was rather amusing. It was one of the many things that made me like him so much.

He kept talking with his hands moving them around trying to explain how Mt. Lady punched the villain in the face, when the train jerked a little and made us stumble in our seats. In an attempt to brace himself so he didn't fall, he grabbed onto my upper thigh. And almost as a reflex I grabbed onto his hand in return.

"You alright?" I scoffed

"Yea. You?"

"Yea.. I'm good"

Neither of our hands had moved from their current positions.

Deku looked down and his hand that was on my leg, and suddenly flattened it. He started fanning out his fingers so they were centimeters away from my crotch. The tips of his fingers were so close to dangerous territory, that It was starting to turn me on... and uncomfortable all at the same time.

Not knowing what to say and in too much in shock to tell him to stop, I just looked him in the eyes and slowly asked— "Deku.. what are you.."

And before I could finish my sentence the train stopped and it was time to get off. Before standing up, Deku gave my leg a squeeze and acted like nothing happened.

"We're here! Lets go Kacchan!" As I noticed I was still sitting trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. My pants were also getting painfully tight.

Fuck. Not again. Not here. Control yourself dammit!

I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants patting down the bulge that was trying to form. Never thought that would happen. Someone is feeling daring today. Either that or I'm over thinking things.

Katsuki POV

I decide it best not to speak of what just happened on the train.. it would just make things weird. Besides we were in the mall now, and about to pass by one of Deku's favorite shops. The custom ring store.

All of his favorite hero's had a ring that was the colors of their costume, and had their Hero name on it. And each time we passed this store he would ogle at the different rings. He used to make us go in there all the time. He figured out what hand, finger, and size ring he wanted, and the colors of course, and got them to price it out for him once. It would cost over 50,000 yen to get the ring he wanted. But he had been wanting one ever since we were kids.

He wanted his ring to be blue and green, Because red and green reminded him too much of Christmas, and he didn't want it to look weird.

I couldn't care less about those stupid rings. Like hell I would ever get one. I wanted to be original... Not a follower... I never was one to follow trends, or fads. And that's what I thought those rings were. I though they were fucking stupid. He acted like those rings were like a rite of passage or some shit like that. Like if he didn't have one he wouldn't be able to be real hero. Tch.

We didn't stop into the store today. He did however spend a minute staring at the store front.

"Oi!"

"W-what? Sorry" he blushed realizing he was staring at the store again.

"Only one more year until you get to buy it!"

He had a plan in his head that after he graduated from UA, and he got his official hero license, that he could buy himself one of those rings with any graduation money he got. He had already decided that his hero name would definitely be Deku. So I didn't understand why he wanted to wait so bad... It's not like he was going to fail and not get to be s pro hero. He was getting really fucking powerful... And was being considered the next "Symbol of Peace"... So there was no way that he wouldn't get his license. I think it had to do a lot about money to be honest. His mom didn't make a lot, and Deku didn't have a job.

"Heh.. yea.. one more year" He looked up at me with such a cute and warm smile, but also a hint of sadness.

"Something wrong Nerd?"

"No.. I'm fine :) just thinking is all" his face saddened again.

"About what?"

"About how fast time is flying by... You turned 18 in April... I'm turning 18 next week... And before you know it we will have graduated UA, And we are going to officially be pro heroes... And I may not to get to see you very often.." his voice trailed off to almost to whisper when he said that last sentence.

"That's all.."

I looked over at him for a moment to see that same sad expression on his face. I gave his shoulder a playful push.

"Of course you'll still be able to get to see me nerd! Can't get rid of me that easily!"

His signature smile returned to his face, and I clicked my tongue and headed towards the clothing store he mentioned he wanted to go to earlier today..trying to hide the smile and flush forming on my face.


	10. Chapter 10– Pictures

Katsuki POV

We walked into the store and started looking around. He instantly gravitated towards a purple hoodie and said he would try it on. He walked over to the dressing room and got in.

I thought it was super weird that he was going into a dressing room to try on a pullover, he didn't need to take off any of his clothes.

After about 5 mins.. wtf was he doing? He came out all dramatically showing off the hoodie.

"Tada!! Wactha think??" He was standing in front of a mirror. I walked up next to him.

"I dunno, it's kinda basic"

"You think so?" He said with a pout. "But it's so comfortable!! And it has fleece! Feel the fleece Kacchan!" He lifted up the bottom of the hoodie a little rubbing the soft fleece indicating for me touch it also.

After not moving to touch the damn fleece, he grabbed my wrist and made me touch it.

"Tch, Yea, okay it's soft." And I tried to move my hand away and he firmly held it in place on his hip touching the sweater. He then looked me in the eye with almost a seductive smirk inching my hand closer to his groin..when

"Can I help you boys find anything?" A sales clerk said and I quickly moved my hand away.

"Uh no. Nothing.. thank you!"

I glared a Deku and little explosions were starting to spark in my now sweaty palms.

"What is up with you today??? Hurry up and take off the sweater so we can get out of this store!"

"Waiiit! I promised Mina I would send her photos of what I wanted to buy.. you know I'm no good at fashion." He handed me his phone with Snapchat open. "Take my picture?" And he sat down on the bench.

click*

send*

"Here, done. Now lets go"

Deku looks at his phone "she responded!" And shows me the snap.

"Darn it" he said with a pout.

"Just because it's comfortable doesn't make it fashionable. Besides, it had the word "sweatshirt" on it.. really Deku?"

He slightly blushed and put the hoodie on the return rack.

"You're right.. lets go"

On our way to the next store, I couldn't stop thinking of how he grabbed my hand in the dressing room.. and the way he looked at me.. fuck! Is he trying to make me jump on him? Shit! What is up with him today..

Has he been hit with a weird quirk that's making him an exhibitionist or something?? I've never seen this side of him before.. something tells me this is the work of Mina or Ochaco.. trying to get him to be more.. daring.. or some shit like that. He does keep looking down at his phone texting someone...

"Oi! Deku!"

"Huh? Uhh sorry sorry"

"I though we were going shopping.. you keep looking at your damn phone. Give it to me."

"N-no Kacchan.. you're you're not my mom.. I'll put it away.. but promise you'll take pictures when I ask okay?"

"No."

"Aww come on.. you're no fun! How am I supposed to know if it looks good?"

Oh I'll tell you if it looks good.. STOPPIT BRAIN!

"I'll use my phone to send them.."

"Okay!" He beamed. "But send them to me too.. okay?"

"Tch fine.. lets go into the next store"

After rummaging around to different isles and racks he found at least two more outfits he liked. I looked at my phone and it was already 2pm. I felt my stomach grumbling.. damn I'm hungry.

"Oi! Deku!"

He had walked into the fitting room to change and had come back out and damn.. he looked cute.

"You got how many more outfits after this? I'm hungry. You promised there would be food"

"I uh actually have um.. 4.. is that okay?"

stomach grumbling noises* "uhh fine. Lemme take your picture"

"What!? Why?"

"For Mina!! Did you forget already??"

click*

save*

send*

"Now put on the next one!"

I looked down at the photo and smiled to myself when he was changing.. damn nerd..

He comes back out. And before he could say anything..

click*

save*

send*

"Hey!! I wasn't ready!!!"

"Tch! Fine! Just tell me when you're ready next time!"

He walks back in and I at the photo and blush.

Damn he looks good.

5 mins later.

Deku bounces out of the dressing room.

"Ready!!"

click*

save*

send*

"Aww hell no! A carrot? Really? And what's with the glasses? Take it off!"

Deku noticeably blushes and starts to unbuckle his pants.

"IN THE DRESSING ROOM SHITTY NERD!!!"

Fuck.. he's going to get us kicked out..

5 mins later.

"How about this one?!"

click*

save*

send*

"Too casual.. NEXT!"

"Are you even sending these to Mina?? What is she saying??"

"Of course I am sending them to Pinky! .. she hasn't responded yet" I lied.

I looked at my phone.

[Pinky 2:15 pm] oooo are you and Deku on a dattttee??

[Pinky 2:20 pm] Baku...

[Pinky 2:20 pm] ooo you're not responding.. must mean you arrree

I'm not responding to that.

"Annnnd last one!" Deku comes out again and my jaw almost drops. He is wearing a white shirt, black tie, black skinny jeans, and a black blazer.

He. looks. Really. Fucking. Hot.

click*

(https/orig00./b528/f/2018/006/9/5/villain_deku_by_ravenfeather788-dbz6xrd.png)

save*

send*

I can't take my eyes off him as they travel up and down his body.

Fuuuuccckk I want to ravish him right now, right in this fucking dressing room.

"Hey uhh Kacchan? Y-you alright there?"

Snapping back to my senses.. I noticed my pants were getting tight and I was really red.

"*cough* Yea, fine.. is that it? "

"Mmmmhmmmm" he says with a wink. "Want me to take it offf now? Ka-cchan?"

Not knowing how to react.. again. I grab his shirt and ram him back into the dressing room and push him up against the wall. My right hand is gripping his shirt, and my left is pressed up against the wall near his face. My hips and growing member practically touching his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU TODAY DAMMIT??!!!" I scream. I can feel his breath on my face, and see the sweat forming on his brow, and the flush lightly dusting his perfectly freckled face.. and my pants start to tighten even more than they were before and I swear I feel a bulge growing in his pants as well.

"KKacchan?" He moves his hands to my hand holding his shirt, with a mixture of fear and arousal in his eyes.. and starts to inch his face towards my fist..

But before things could move any further..

"Sir! Sir!"

Shit!

An employee comes up to me and quickly put Deku down and move away.

"Sir, uh.. were gunna have to ask you to leave.. please make your purchases and go outside of this store please. you're uh.. scaring the guests."

"FINE! FUCK! I was leaving anyway!" And I stormed out.

Fucking Deku, Fucking Pinky. Fucking hard on. I'm fucking hungry man.

As I'm outside the store, I see another text from Pinky.

[Pinky 2:40 pm] so.. which outfit was your favorite?

[Me 2:40 pm] The last one.

[Pinky 2:41 pm] ...Deku said you guys got kicked out of the store.. are you.. okay?

[Me 2:43 pm] I'm fine. I'm fucking fine. I'm just hungry.

[Pinky 2:43 pm] okay I'm telling him to buy the last one..I know you want to see him it in again

[Me 2:44 pm] CAN IT PINKY!!

Damn her.

A few minuets later, Deku walked out of the store with a shopping bag. I put my phone away and looked at the ground.

"Ssorry...Kkacchan"

"Tch. Whatever.. you find what you want to buy?"

"Mhm" he lifts up the bag.

"Good. Lets go eat"


	11. Chapter 11- Kiss

I am pissed off.

Annoyed beyond words.

And I have no idea how to process all of the damn emotions in my head. I know I told him it was fine.. but its not. I lied.

I really don't want to sit down at some shitty restaurant. But I'm hungry. And that damn nerd will be really upset if we don't sit down somewhere. I would rather just get some food to go, and get out of this damn mall already.

He has given me all of these mixed signals today and I don't know how to handle it.

Do I think he likes me? Probably. Do I think he knows I like him? GAHH! I don't know.. maybe?

I don't like this. I don't like these damn emotions. I've wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless for months.. years even. Way before I let him sleep in the same bed as me.

Fuck! That asshole has been making my dick hard since I was 16! That's two years of pent up frustration! I hate to admit this even to myself.. but I've been scared. We've been too young to act on any of those damn emotions.. and I've been too focused on school, and being the number 1 Hero to even think of seriously having a relationship with him.. but FUCK. I think I want one now.. it's so damn confusing. I want to show him that I want to be with him but I don't know how. The head I am supposed to be thinking with right now isn't working.

But I think I am developing real feelings for him. And I don't know what to do about it.

We don't speak at all on our way to the cafe Deku wants us to eat at, and I can tell he is trying to find the right words to say. He keeps muttering to himself.

When we get to the cafe and order our food, he finally looks up at me across the table with a nervous smile on his face trying to start a conversation.

"Guess what? I found out the other day that the owner of the jewelry store.. you know the ones with the rings? He has a precious metal manipulation quirk..So when you order your ring, you don't have to wait weeks for it to be finished because the owner will just make it right then and there for you! I-Isn't that c-cool Kacchan?"

Of course I knew that. I did my research on that damn shop because I wanted to make sure that when he got one of those rings, that he wasn't going to get ripped off. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

I hummed in response. Letting him know I heard him. I didn't feel like talking. I wanted to get my food, eat, and leave.

Thankfully before he could try to start anymore awkward conversation, our food arrived. We ate in silence. And yea.. you could cut the tension with a knife. But I didn't know what to say.

After we were done with our food and the waitress came, I put my money down on the table. I know he said he would pay. But it was the least I could do after making him suffer through the silence that was our lunch.

"Lets go."

The walk back to the train station, and the whole ride home was silent. I didn't even look

at him. When we got off the train and started to walk home I could tell he wanted to say something. It wasn't until we walked up the stairs to his apartment, and got to his door, that he decided to break the silence.

"A-are y-you mad at me K-Kacchan?" He said looking down at the ground.

"B-because y-you won't even l-look at me" he was starting to cry.

"I I had f-fun today K-Kacchan..I don't k-know w-what I d-did w-wro.."

Before he could get out his next words, I closed the gap in between us, and hugged him to my chest burying my face into his fluffy green hair.

He was shocked at first, but I soon felt his arms wrap around me returning the hug. I let him cry in my arms, holding him close to me. When he started to calm down I decided it was my turn to say something.

"You didn't do anything wrong. A-And I'm not mad at you" I said in almost a whisper.

He lifted his head off of my chest and looked up at me with tears still in his eyes.

"Then why did y-you .."

I moved my hands off of his waist and I lightly cupped his face in my hands wiping away his tears.

"Shh. Not another word."

I looked deep into his bright emerald eyes..

And I kissed him.

His lips were soft and sweet. I didn't expect him to return the kiss, but after a few seconds I felt him kissing me back. It was my first kiss.. and I was melting into his lips. It was perfect. I pulled away after a few seconds keeping it short and sweet, but still filled with passion. And looked again into those beautiful green eyes.

"I had fun today too." And I lightly kissed him again before letting go, and leaving him without words at his front door.

"Have a good night.. Izuku. "

And I turned around with a smile on my face, and a flutter in my chest.

As I walked home, I realized that our relationship wouldn't be the same after today.

And I was okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12– Squee~

Sunday July 10th.

Izuku's POV

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. Lying down on my bed this morning, all I can think about is the thought of his lips on mine. I couldn't help but think that I was dreaming. It was just so unreal. The scene from last night has been playing in my head over, and over. The warmth of his embrace, the feel of his hands on my face, the smooth sound of his voice telling me to stop talking, his warm breath on my lips, and the taste of his lips on mine.

Mmmmmm

He kissed me.

Bakagou Katsuki kissed me.

And I kissed him. My first kiss was given to me by the one person I have been wanting to kiss for the last 4 years. The one person I have been wanting to touch, feel, embrace, smell, caress, and be one with.. kissed me.

Hnnnnng

The thought of it makes my pants tighten, and I rub my legs together to get some friction.

I want more.

All day yesterday I couldn't get over hot he looked. I know he wasn't dressed in anything special, but to me he always looked amazing. And those pants.. I've always loved the way he looked in skinny jeans. He never wore them around anyone but me. His normal pants were always a size too big and hung below his hips, held together with just a belt.. that I have wanted to take off of him for a very. long. time.

I closed my eyes tightly thinking about him again and relaxed a little bit on my bed, and slowly started to touch my growing member though my boxers.

I kept exchanging texts with Mina and Ochaco about ways that I could get his attention yesterday and test the waters. Everything I did yesterday terrified me. At the end of the day, I was either going to lose my best friend, or move our friendship to the next level.

It was Mina who told me I should put my hand on his thigh on the train. She told me that having my hand there would get a raise out of him.. and that if I looked him in the eyes while doing it, that it would drive him wild. And boy did it work.

Mmmm.. I could tell he was getting hard by that touch.

Might as well take it all the way out..

I pulled my boxers down and released my throbbing member, and started to stroke it a little faster. A small moan escaped my lips.

When I found the hoodie I wanted to try on the phone in my pocket was buzzing like crazy. So instead of putting it on right there, I went into a dressing room to read my texts. It was Ochaco this time who told me I should test the waters again. I was so nervous. It took everything I had to make that seductive face and hold his hand in place on my hip. Darn that sales clerk for ruining my moment.

Kacchan scared the living daylights out of me though and it took so much self control not to cry and give up right there in the dressing room.

Ahhh~ K-Kacchan~

I moved my thumb over my tip to spread the precum onto my shaft. And the hand on my dick started moving faster, and faster, as I was getting closer to release.

Before Kacchan told me to put my phone away, Mina told me to try a few more things when we were in the next store.

It was taking me forever to change and muster up the courage to say all those things to him. But the expression on his face was worth it. I knew I was turning him on..

Ngh~ f-fuck

I quickly cupped the top of my cock and released in my hand. Panting in my bed enjoying the after glow a little bit before grabbing a tissue to clean up.

Damn I want more.

I'm a horny, almost 18 year old, who has been wanting to be with my crush for the past 4 years. I don't show much of this side of me, but it does exist.

But when he rammed me into the dressing room, and pressed me up against the wall, I knew I had gone to far. I knew I had ruined everything. He was making his feelings loud and clear. He didn't want me like I wanted him. His body was reacting to the touches I gave.. but not to me. Thank God that sales associates came in.

I had lost it. I called Mina and told her what happened. She helped me calm down, and told me to get the last outfit I tried on.. told me she had a good feeling about it. I stopped in the bathroom before leaving the store to splash some water on my face.

I knew he was still mad at me even after I apologized. He wouldn't look at me. The silence was killing me and I was trying to find the words to say to cool the tension, but I couldn't think of anything.

Maybe he is just hungry.. yeah, that has to be it.. he normally acts grumpy when he needs to eat, most people do, I know I do sometimes. That that has to be it.. once we get something to eat he will be fine. He will talk to me, look at me, and we will forget everything I tried to do today and we will just return to being friends.. best friends.. who am I kidding thinking we would be anything else anyway..

Walking into the cafe broke me out of my trace and after we sat down and ordered.. I had the courage to try to talk to him...

"Hmmm" was all he had to say to me.

Thank god the food was here. It was taking everything I had not to cry right then. He hated me.

I was miserable on the train ride home. And miserable on the walk to my house.

But all that changed.. he kissed me.. and I kissed him back.

I can't stop smiling.

I got out of bed to make myself some breakfast. Mom had left some food in the microwave for me, because I can't cook. She also left a note that she was doing some early morning shopping. She wanted to go to the fish market.

While eating my breakfast I keep thinking about Kacchan. What are we now? Are we friends? Friends who kiss? Or like.. is he my.. boyfriend?

Squee~

My face turns bright red. No. He's not my boyfriend. I don't know what he is.. but I'm happy. Before I find his name in my contact list to say good morning, I hear a loud *ding*

He texted me. Squeeeee~~~

[Kacchan 7:50 am] Morning Nerd.

[Me 7:50 am] Morning Kacchan!

[Kacchan 7:52 am] I'm going to be packing today and leaving for UA tomorrow.. so don't expect to hear much from me today.

[Me 7:53 am] Okay.. I'm leaving tomorrow too maybe we can get dinner tomorrow? And I can pay this time?

8:00 am.

Sigh he's not responding. Maybe I've gone to fast.. asked too much. -_-

8:30 am. Still nothing.

I decide to wash the dishes and finish packing my stuff to take to UA tomorrow. I did most of my packing last week. So I just have some small odds and ends to bring with me. Most of my stuff is still there. Summer break isn't that long.

About an hour into packing I get another notification and my heart starts to race.

Please be Kacchan. Please be Kacchan.

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] Soooo how was your datttte yesterday???

Darn. Just the group chat with Ochaco and Mina.

[All_Mighty_Deku] IT WASNT A DATE!!

[Think_Pink] Surree

[All_Mighty_Deku] but it wasn't! We just went shopping.

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] and kisssed.

[Think_Pink]

[All_Mighty_Deku] WE DID NOT KISS!!

They don't need to know that. Kacchan would kill me.

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] thats not what Bakugo saiiiddd

[All_Mighty_Deku] you talked to Kacchan!?!

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] no. But your reaction definitely means you kissed.

[Think_Pink] SPILL IT!! I want details Deku!! DETAILS!!

[All_Mighty_Deku] I already told you.. we didn't kiss

[All_Mighty_Deku] And even if we did.. Kacchan would kill me if I told you guys.

[Think_Pink] fine fine. I'll stop. But tell us eventually okay??

[All_Mighty_Deku] fine.

A few hours passed, and I still haven't heard from Kacchan. I guess he must be busy.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow :)

Squeeee~~~


	13. Chapter 13- This is not a date!

Monday July 11th

Katsuki POV

I got to UA around 5pm with the hag and all my stuff. We left later in the day than when I wanted. We unpacked and everything was put away. I kept telling her I didn't need her to help put my shit away. But she kept giving me all these lines about how I was going to be a hero soon and was starting to choke up.. so I let her fold my damn socks.

Good thing I was able to hide the box with Deku's present in it. Don't need her seeing that.

She also for whatever reason decided to talk to me about having safe sex. Damn hag. She knows I'm into dudes. I'm 18, I don't need her telling me how to wrap my dick. Dad had that talk with me awhile ago.. It's not like having sex with a girl.. can't get Deku.. I mean, guys pregnant.

I think she knows I like that shitty nerd. She kept making comments to me over break about us hanging out so much. And tried to tell me that I'm soft around him. I mean, she's not wrong.. about me liking him..but she needs to mind her own business.

Damn hag better not even think of telling Inko that I like her son.

Before she left she put a box of condoms and a bottle of lube in my bedside table. How embarrassing. I already had some..

After she left around 5:50, I finally had time to myself. I was away from the nagging, and in the comfort of my own space.

It was now 6:10 pm. A lot of the class was already here, Shitty hair, Pikachu, Tape Dispensor, Pinky, Class Rep, Roundface.. they all made a point to be loud and say hello as I was coming in. They all think I look like my mom. Fucking extras.

I tried to keep myself busy yesterday. I needed to keep my mind off of what I had done. It was too distracting. I kept thinking how I wish I could do it again.

Fuck.

He texted me about getting dinner, and I didn't know how to respond.. so I didn't. I'm sure he was freaking out.. but it is currently about that time when I would normally eat.. and I am hungry.. so maybe he still wants to go? There is a place that sells really good katsudon around here.

I change into something decent before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

Half way to Deku's room I run into Kirishima.

"Hey Bakubro!" he says with that stupid toothy grin.

"What do you want Shitty Hair?"

"Nothing... where ya going? You going to eat?"

"Tch. None of your business."

"Aw! Cmon' man! We're bros! Don't be like that!"

"... fine. I'm going to meet someone for dinner."

"Anyone I know???" He said in a teasing tone.

Fucking hair for brains. He's probably they only person I've told that I like that damn nerd. He probably already knows. Nosy bastard. He was my best friend after all.

"...yes."

He puts his arm over my shoulders and gets close enough for just me to hear.

"Is it Deku?"

"Maybe." I'm trying not to keep a neutral face, and even tone to my voice, but Kirishima knows me so well. Damn him.

He moves away from me and claps a hand on my shoulder. "Okay.. well have fun man!" And before letting go he winks at me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do~~"

I snarl at him before giving him a quick "thanks" as I make my way over to Deku's door.

My palms are sweating, heart racing, and my stomach is in knots. I take a couple of deep breaths to the to calm myself down.

It's just Deku.. you hang out with him all the time. So what if you kissed his soft, sweet, perfectly shaped lips..he invited you out for dinner, it's just food. Not a date.. right?. -_-

Here goes nothing.

knock knock*

He opens the door after a few seconds wearing a red All Might T-shirt and black skinny jeans.

Damn I love him in those pants.

"H-hey Kacchan" he says with that bright shining smile on his perfectly freckled face.

"Hey Nerd"

We just stand there for awhile before I break the silence.

"Can I uh.. come in?" I say feeling my face start to warm up. I'm so nervous. Fuck!

"S-sure" And he opens the door letting me in, as he does, I can't help but notice the flush forming on his cheeks.

"Was there something you needed.. Kacchan?"

"You um.. toldmeyouwantedtogetdinnerwithme. " I mumbled so fast. I can feel the sweat forming on my face. It was getting so hot in here. I'm not asking him on a date.. I'm just responding to his text.. in person.

"What? I I could barely hear, or understand you" he said as he takes a step closer to me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and look him in the eyes. He makes me so weak it's pathetic.

"You said you wanted to go on a dat— I mean get dinner tonight.. did you still want to go?"

A warm smile spread across his face and a few tears were in his eyes. Dammit how did I make him cry again.

"I I thought you were ignoring me.." he said in almost a whisper. He then turns around and wipes a tear from him eye. "Let me get my keys!"

As he goes to grab his keys off a hook on his wall, I lightly grab his wrist to turn him towards me.

"Hey.."

"Yyes Kacchan?" I feel him tense a little, so let go of his wrist.

"S-Sorry.. I didn't mean to grab you.." my face completely red now. Fuck. I'm nervous. I'm probably scaring him.

"It's okay.. I didn't mind" he said brushing his hand lightly against mine and grabbing two of my fingers in his hand. I looked down at our hands feeling even more flustered than I was before. Damn him.

"I don't just kiss people and then ignore them.. I'm not a coward." My eyes keep looking at his lips and back up at his eyes, and down to his lips. Fuck! I quickly look away so he can't see my face.

So much for saying I'm not a coward.

"I know.. I just.. never mind Kacchan" his voice trails off and I notice he also is now looking at my lips with desire in his eyes.

I catch myself biting my bottom lip.

Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.

but instead I cough and clear my throat.

"So.. dinner. Lets go." And I open the door to leave, causing him to lose the grip he had on my hand. He stood in the room a few moments as I held open the door, I open my eyes wide and give him a look that said 'you coming?' And he looks up at me with a smile on his face and joins me outside the door.

"S-sorry.. lets go!"

We walk side by side down the hall way, and his hand keeps lightly brushing against mine. After what feels like an eternity, we finally get into the thankfully empty elevator and I go to hold his hand.

He looks down at our hands and blushes. I didn't want anyone else to see me do this.

"Hhey Kacchan" Hey says looking down at the ground shifting his feet.

"Yeah?"

"I uh.. just wanted to say that.. uhh.. I.."

"Spit it out already!" I said trying to sound annoyed, but coming out more gentle and nervous. I give his had a quick squeeze, and use my thumb to rub circles along the backside of his hand.

"Don't be so nervous" I say in almost a whisper. Although I feels like I'm saying it more to myself to be honest.

"I liked the kiss" he said covering his now red face with his hand.

I looked over at him and bit my lip smirking at his embarrassment.

"Good.." and in almost a whisper "there will be a lot more of that later.."

And I stepped out of the elevator letting go of his hand.


	14. Chapter 14– Dinner

Katsuki POV

"Good.." and in almost a whisper "there will be a lot more of that later.."

The look on Deku's face right now is priceless. He is redder than his shoes and those super tight skinny jeans are making it a little noticeable that that simple sentence made him excited.

I look over at him bitting my lip at the sight.

"You gunna get out of the elevator?..Or is it little TOO HARD for you??"

"KACCHAN!!"

He quickly runs out and joins me at my side, probably painfully embarrassed that I was looking ah his crotch.

I just grin at him and give his shoulder a playful push.

I can be quite lewd and vulgar when I am nervous. I need to control myself. I want this date.. I mean dinner to be nice.

So we can be extra nice later... STOPPIT BRAIN!

We silently make our way out the door and I brush the back of my hand over his. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.. but I also really want to touch him.. (I'm sure you do dirty Kacchan.. heehee #DoneBreakingThe4thWallNow) he looks up at me with the sweetest expression on his face and then goes to softly hold my hand.

"I-is this Okay? I know we are in public.."

I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked.

"That didn't stop you on Saturday."

He let go of my hands and stopped walking and kicked at the ground with his feet.

"I know.. I-I'm s-sorry.. Kacchan.. I shouldn't have been so bold.." he sounded like he was going to cry again. Damn I hate it when he cries. Thanks to all the bullying he had to endure when we were kids.. I saw him cry a lot. It kills me now to see him upset. I slowly turned toward him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to my chest. He slowly returned the embrace and put his arms around my waist, letting me nuzzle my face into his soft green locks.

"Sorry I said that. Don't get me wrong, I liked everything you did.."

It really turned me on. I've always liked the idea of doing sexual things in public.. STOPPIT BRAIN!!

"It just threw me off guard is all.. you weren't acting like you." I moved him away from my chest a little to look down at his face, resting my hands on his shoulders. The desire to kiss him was stronger than before.

"So don't worry about it.. okay?" And I moved my hands from his shoulders to the sides of his face to wipe the tears from his eyes with my thumbs. He had both his hands on my chest, and was looking up at me with an innocent look on his face.. his lips were slightly parted. His eyes were darting down to my lips.

"Okay.. Kacchan"

I pulled him back to my chest and kissed his forehead. My stomach then let out a loud grumble reminding me that I was really hungry. He started to laugh and moved away from me and grabbed my hand.

"Lets get some food now.. I think someone is hungry" he said sticking his tongue out at me. I nudged his shoulder and continued to walk to the restaurant I wanted to eat at.

There was this new katsudon place that opened up.. which just so happens to be someone's favorite food.. so I wanted to go there. Neither of us had ever been there before.. so I thought it would be nice if we experienced it together. I just hope they have a spicy option.

As we walk up to the restaurant Deku looked up at me with this super excited look on his face. Food always seems to make him so excited. It's really cute. Ill have to cook for him sometime. You would think with all the times we hung out that I would have.. but I don't serve my food to just anyone.. but it's different now.

"Cmon! Lets go inside! I'm soo hungry!!" He said looking up with me with a huge grin.

We walked into the restaurant and I let go of his hand when I went up to the hostess and gave her my name. We were seated pretty quickly. It was Monday night after all.

When we got to our tables we looked over the menu and ordered our food. I got mine spicy and he got his normal.

Dinner was good.. the food was good.. the conversation was good.. I stopped being nervous when he started to talk about hero's again like he normally does. We were laughing and enjoying each others company all night. We even got desert. We split a brownie with ice cream on it.. I'm not super into sweets, but Deku was so excited when it came out. And if was pretty good.

Although seeing him put that spoon into his mouth, and letting out small moans of pleasure was by far my favorite part of desert. He was way too excited by food. And those little noises were going straight to my dick. I could watch him eat that chocolate brownie all nice.

Fuck

After desert he quickly stole the check like he said he would, and paid for our meal. It was almost 10 by the time we left. I can't believe I just spent that much time in a restaurant laughing and smiling with the same person I used to beat the shit out of.

The walk home was quite and he was holding my hand. Half way home he let go of my hand and latched into my arm, and almost cuddled into me while we walked. It was rather adorable.

We got back to the dorms and a lot of people were still up hanging out in the common room. I had let go of his hand before we got into the building. I didn't need anyone staring. He got the hint and moved away from me a little bit as well.

Mina, Denki, Sero, And Kirishima were up playing a video game when we came in. All I wanted to do was get Deku back upstairs so we could spend more time together.. but someone had other plans.

"There you are Bakubro! You've been out all night!" Kirishima said with a grin.

"Deku! You've been gone too! Were you guys out.. together???" Mina squealed.

Deku buried his face in his hands. And before he could say anything I decided to respond for him.

"It's none of your guys business if we were or were not out together. So what if we were? You gotta problem with that Pinky?" I snarled at her.

"No no.. just WONDERing. That's all" she winked.

"So is there something going on between you too?" Pikachu said with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Yeaaa are you guys.. BUTT BUDDIES now?" Sero snickered.

Just as I was about to go over there and explode his ass. Kirishima punched him hard in the arm.

"Cut it out Sero! That was super uncool and totally not manly dude!"

"Yea seriously Sero, you've made Midoriya upset. You better apologize!" Mina yelled at him.

"Geeze if was just a joke.. sorry" Sero looked over at me and Deku with a pathetic look on his face.

Deku was starting to tear up.. "I-it's fine.. Hanta.. I.. I think I'm j-just going to go t-to bed.." and he ran off to the stairwell.

I walked over to Sero and lifted him up by his collar.

"LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU ASSHOLE! WHO I DECIDE TO HANG OUT WITH, OR HAVE SEX WITH IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! AND NO, HE'S NOT MY 'BUTT BUDDY' YOU STICKY PIECE OF SHIT!! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T EXPLODE YOUR ASS!!!"

And before I could go any further I felt Kirishima's hardened hands pulling on my shoulders causing me to release Sero from my grasp.

"Calm down dude, he gets it. He's sorry." And then only loud enough for me to hear "go check on Midoriya.. I'm sure he wants your comfort right now"

Tch.

I push shitty hair off me and and start to head towards the stairwell.

"I'm gong to bed"

As I get into the stairwell Deku is at the top of the stairs sitting on the steps close to the door to his floor. He has his knees up and his head in his hands and is sobbing. I sit down behind him and pull him into my lap hugging him tight.

"Stop that. You've cried enough today."

"Im just s-so em-embarrassed K-Kacchan.." he sniffed starting to calm down.

"Well don't be. We had a good time tonight..right?"

"Yea.."

"Then think about that. And not that sticky bastards shitty comment about us." He nuzzled his head into my chest.

"Okay"

I gave him one more squeeze, and kissed his head before I stood up.

"Now lets get out of this stupid stairwell."

I walked him back to his room, and thankfully no one was lingering in the hallway to make comments this time.

When we got to his door, he turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist snuggling his face into my chest.

"Thank you Kacchan." And he moved his arms up around my neck looking up at me, and then down at my lips. He bit his bottom lip ever so slightly. "C-can I.. can I.." and before he could say another word, I leaned in and kissed him.

It was sweet and passionate. And although I wanted more than just those hot lips upon my own, I pulled away.

"Good Night Nerd"

"Good night Kacchan"


	15. Chapter 15– Lost in thought

2am Tuesday July 12th.

Izuku POV

I can't sleep. I should be happy.. Kacchan was so nice to me.. he is never this nice. He kissed my head, and hugged me to his chest when I was crying.. he hasn't done that since we were kids. It felt so.. nice.

So why do I feel so sad?

What are we even doing? He's my best friend.. it's normal I know to fall in love with your best friend.. but.. what if it doesn't work? I don't even know how I feel. This is all just been so overwhelming. Why did I let Ochaco and Mina pressure me into trying to makes moves on him in the mall? We could have just stuck to being friends... I liked being friends.. but I don't want him to be with anyone but me. I've never been in a relationship.. is that what this is? A relationship? Is he my.. partner.. my boyfriend? I don't even know.

I liked kissing him though. It filled me up with such happy feelings. My chest felt warm, and I got butterflies in my stomach. It was like nothing I've ever ever felt before.

And I don't know if it's the hormones or what.. but I.. I like the idea of doing more with him too.. I want to touch him.. He is just so.. attractive. I love his eyes, and the shape of his jaw.. it's so sharp and defined. And his toned arms and chest.. he is so strong. Even the scars on his body are attractive.. he works so hard to train his body to be the number one hero, and I've always loved his determination. His drive, and passion are so hot.

Ugggghhh what's wrong with me!! Why am I getting hard right now. I'm too tired to take care of this.

Hnng

It's like the world stops when his lips are on mine. And when his arms are wrapped around me I feel so safe. But why? He hasn't said a word to me about how he feels. Not really.. I don't want to just have.. sex.. with him if I don't know how he feels.

Why did he kiss me? What are we? Ugh.

I don't even know anymore... I just want to be near him.. I want him to be my friend. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life.

I think.. I think I love him.

Izuku curls up in a ball on his bed hugging his legs to his chest.

Why must I have these thoughts at 2 in the morning.

I'm so scared. I don't know how to move forward. We haven't told anyone.. do we have to? Would he want to? He's okay being my friend.. but still teases me in class. He's nice.. but I don't know if he'd want people to see us together. He'd probably think it would make him look weak.. I'm not a big deal.. I'm a crybaby.. why would he want to be with someone like me?

My stomach hurts.

I wonder if Kacchan is awake... probably not.

Pulls out phone.

[Me 2:10 am] are you awake?

[Me 2:10 am] I can't sleep.

[Me 2:15 am] you're probably asleep.

[Me 2:15 am] I hope I don't wake you.

[Me 2:16 am] I'm so confused Kacchan...

[Me 2:20 am] What are we doing?

[Me 2:25 am] -_- sorry... nvm..

I need to try to go to sleep.

Or maybe I can read some manga.. maybe it will make me tried.

1 hour later*

[Me 3:30 am] Kacchan.. I still can't sleep. I keep reading manga on my phone.. its making me think of you. And it's making me feel so confused.

[Me 3:32 am] you're going to be so mad tomorrow. I should try to go into your room and steal your phone and delete these messages.

[Me 3:33 am] just kidding.. that would be creepy.. and you'd probably blast me for trying to take your phone.

If I don't get any sleep I'm just going to waste my day away. I don't want people to think I'm sick. But I feel sick. My head hurts. Why can't I just sleep.

I want to cuddle with Kacchan.

30 minutes later.*

[Kacchan 4:02 am] come over.

What?? Am I reading that right? Did he just.. no.

Looks at phone again

Yep. He asked me to come over.

I hope no one is awake. I'm not getting dressed.

No POV.

Wearing just a T-shirt and boxer briefs, Izuku grabs a throw blanket, keys, and his phone, and makes his way out the door.

Too tired for stairs.. he's on the 4th floor.. Im taking the elevator.

As he steps out of the elevator he looks down the hall to make sure no one is out. He doesn't feel like being seen in the hallway in just his underwear.. people might think things.. especially if they see him knocking on Bakugo's door.

He puts his hand on the doorknob and notices it's not locked. It feels like he has a pit in his stomach. He's so nervous. He gently opens the door. It's dark in here. He looks over to see Bakugo is in his bed. He looks to be asleep.

Darn it.. he must have fallen back to sleep. I'm just gunna go..

As he goes to tip toe back out and open the door, he hears Bakugo stirring in his bed.

"Where you goin' ?" Bakugo looked over at him. He sure was a sight to see. But he looked so scared. He wasn't the one who just invited someone over at 4am after reading texts about them not being able to sleep. But Bakugo was tired. And he remembered how fast he fell asleep when they watched that horror film. He didn't really know why he wanted him to be there. But he did. All these emotions he has been feeling these last few days have been so confusing. He's not used to expressing his emotions and he feels like he is hurting Izuku. If only he knew just how much the explosive boy cared.

Izuku jumps and slowly turns around. Kacchan's tired voice scared him.

He's awake.. this isn't a dream.

"I.. thought you were s-sleeping.. why are you awake?.. no, never mind.. I should just go.. this was a bad idea.."

Bakugo then motions over for him to come over to the bed. Maybe this was a bad idea.. but he wanted him here. He wanted to help him.

"Tis fine.. I got up to piss... saw all the notifications on my phone..." Bakugo felt uncomfortable. He didn't know how to tell him that he wanted him to stay. He invited him here. He was feeling that weak feeling again. He took a deep breath.

"Stay" he whispered.

Clutching his blanket close to his chest, the smaller boy makes his way over to the bed and sits down. How can he say no to that? Still hugging the blanket to his chest, he puts his knees up and just stares straight ahead. He's too afraid to look down at the piercing red eyes below him. Why am I in this bed.. He feels a hand lightly tug at his shirt.

"You'll never be able to sleep sitting up you dork."

Even when he's half asleep he finds a way to tease him. A little startled, Izuku slowly lowers his knees from his chest and lays down with his back away from Kacchan and closes his eyes.

What am I doing.. he thinks as he starts to feel nears well up in his eyes. I'm such a cry baby.

Kacchan's strong arms reach around Izuku's waist, and moves him so they are facing each other, and brings him to his chest. He then takes the blanket still being clutched to the green haired boys chest and moves it out of the way, gently covering him back up with it. The smaller hero's fluffy green hair softly brushing against his chin.

He always cries when we are together. He must think I'm a monster.

Without the comfort of the blanket, Izuku grabs onto Kacchan's shirt and nuzzles his head into his chest, wiping away the small tears that formed.

After not being able to sleep most of the night, Izuku is finally able to relax in Katsuki's arms.

I feel safe here.

"We'll talk later." Katsuki says. He needs to talk to him about what he said. He didn't know what they were doing. But they were doing something. And he had plans for Izuku's birthday. This wasn't going how he planned things to go. His birthday was supposed to be when he addressed these emotions.. not now.

Izuku just nods into Bakugo's chest.

We will talk later.

Bodies shift, breathing patterns change, and both boys slowly drift to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16- Makeout

Tuesday July 12. 12pm.

No POV

After not being able to sleep most of the night, Izuku didn't wake up until noon. Kacchan held him in his arms most of the night, and he slept peacefully.

Izuku woke up on his side cuddled next to Katsuki, who he soon realized was already awake, and was looking at his phone. His arm was still wrapped around him though, and his free hand was gently playing with Izuku's soft green curls.

Izuku made a small noise, and opened his eyes. He suddenly remembered where he was, and realized it wasn't a dream after all. He was in bed with Kacchan.

"Good afternoon Nerd.. I was wondering when you would wake up"

"Mhm.. bathroom" Izuku grumbled and got up to use the toilet. Thankfully each dorm has its own bathroom. After finishing his business, and using some of the mouthwash on Kacchan's sink, he crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. Katsuki again wrapped his arm around him.

"What.. what time is it?" He said cuddling closer Kacchan's side.

"Noon."

"NOON?!? Have you been laying here this whole time waiting for me to get up?!?" Izuku said startled. He didn't think he would sleep this late, but again, he didn't get to sleep until after 4 am.

Kacchan put his phone down on the side of his bed, and looked down at the boy nuzzled besides him.

"No, I got up a few hours ago.. I just wanted to be here when you woke up.. so after I went for a run and showered, I came back."

"Im glad you're here Kacchan" Izuku shifted his weight lifting himself up enough so him and Katsuki were face to face. Putting a hand on the side of Katsuki's face, he leans down and kisses him softly on his lips. This was the first time he initiated a kiss between them. But it felt so right I in the moment. He loved waking up next to him, and wanted to thank him for allowing him to sleep with him last night.

Katsuki returned the kiss, and deepened it by placing his hand on the back Izuku's head drawing them closer.

Breaking the kiss, Kacchan shifted his body so he was on top of him and kissed him again. Izuku wrapped his arms around his neck. This time the kiss was more needy, and was returned with just as much desire as it was given.

What started as a simple kiss, was quickly turning into a steamy makeout session. Both boys were greedily kissing each other, and letting out small noises into each others mouths. Katsuki then licked Izuku's bottom lip asking for entrance, Izuku gladly parted his lips allowing his tongue to enter. The two tongues fighting for dominance was creating such a stir in Izuku's stomach. He was losing himself in the kiss.

Katsuki wanted more. His tongue won the battle allowing him to fully explore the smaller boys mouth. He pulled away for air and started to suck on Deku's neck right below his ear. This new sensation caused a small noise to escape Deku's lips, and he closed his eyes finding himself getting lost in the feeling of Kacchan sucking and kissing his neck. It felt so good.

Hearing the noise he caused to come out of Deku's mouth was intoxicating, it turned him on so much. His growing arousal was in need of some friction. He slowly started to grind his hips on top of Izuku's crotch, feeling his excitement rub up against his own.

Izuku let out a long moan at the new feeling. He was losing it.

But wait.

He needed to talk to him about last night. About why he couldn't sleep. They were moving so fast. He was so turned on, and the last thing he wanted was for them to stop. But..

"K-Kacchan w-wait..."

"Mmm What Deku? Am I making you feel good?" He chuckled and bit down on his neck trying not to leave a mark.

"Y-yes" And he takes in a sharp breath almost losing himself again as Katsuki's hand had just moved down and was placed on top of the bulge in his pants, and give it a light squeeze.

Coming back to his senses, he gently grabs onto Katsuki's wrist causing him to stop palming him, and takes in a deep breath, and in a small whisper he says..

"P-Please stop." He closes his eyes. He can't bare to look at the expression on Kacchan's face. He can only imagine how angry it must be for ruining their moment.

Feeling embarrassed, Katsuki stops grinding on him, and moves both his hands to the side of Deku's face.

"Why? D-didn't it feel good?" He stuttered. Katsuki Bakugo never stutters. But his confidence was just shot by the boy beneath him telling him to stop.

"It did.. I-It felt r-really good.. but.."

"But What then!?" Katsuki was now getting angry, and had raised his voice. He was making him feel good, and he was feeling good, why did they need stop. He wanted this. And he knew Izuku wanted it too.

Izuku started to whimper and shake. Tears were dripping down his face.

"W-What are we doing.. Kacchan?" And he opens his eyes to see the expression on Katsukis face start to soften. Katsuki sat up, and pulled the green haired boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry.. Izuku"

"I-I just don't know w-what we're doing.."

Izuku wraps his arms around Katsuki's waist. The texts Katsuki read at 4am were all coming back to him.

I'm so confused Kacchan...

What are we doing?

"I told you we would talk about the texts you sent me." He said in a small voice. "I got carried away"

Izuku started to calm down and lifted his face up from Katsuki's chest, and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay, I did too.. I-I wanted you t-to touch me." Both boys blushed at his honest confession.

"But I also want to talk."

"Okay, but let me make us something to eat first.. you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." Katsuki gives him a quick kiss on the head before leaving the room to go to the dorms shared kitchen to make them lunch.

Cooking always helped him calm down and focus. And he was a ball of nerves right now. He needed to get his confidence back, and make sure he didn't screw this up.


	17. Chapter 17– “He gets to have you“

Katsuki POV

What I am doing?

The words he said keep repeating in my head over and over.

I'm kissing my best friend.

I'm touching my rival.

I'm falling hard for the person I have bullied and picked on most of my life.

I don't know how to express how I feel. Of course he is confused. I'm confused too.

I came up with a plan a few weeks ago about how I wanted to confess to him about how I have been feeling. It would start with his birthday. I would give him a gift I bought months ago. A gift I saved up for, for a really long time. Yeah, it's been a really long time since I've had these feelings for him.

Nothing is going the way that I planned it. I was supposed to give him his gift, and as the tears I know would come from his eyes start, I would walk over to him and give him a hug. He would probably be embarrassed. There would be a lot of people watching. We were having a party after all. He would probably stutter and thank me, and shyly return the hug. Before pulling away I would whisper in his ear that I want him to come by later so I can give him another gift. He would get really embarrassed, but he would come. People in our class would be looking at me weird, and Kirishima would give me a clap on the back. He helped me plan this after all. Denki, Sero, Jiro, and Mina would be teasing me, and Ochaco would be crying. Everyone would look at the gift I gave him, and the personal touch I added to it, and would be in awe.

Later that night when he would come over, he'd be nervous. But I would be confident. I would have practiced what I was going to say over and over, making it perfect. There would be no way he would reject me. I would ask him what he thought of the gift, tell him why I got it, and then confess my feelings for him.

I would tell him that my feeling for him started when we were kids, and that I didn't realize that the excited feeling in my stomach, and nervousness I felt around him, was my bodies way of telling me that I.. that I loved him.

Damn. I love that nerd.

But that's not how things will go now. Everything changed when we went to the mall.. and I set my plans aside and kissed him goodnight.

I'm so angry at myself. He needs to know how I feel, but I don't know how to do it anymore.

I walked into the common room and over to the kitchen. Jiro and Denki were cuddled up on the couch watching a show, Icyhot was at a table eating some Soba, and Eijiro was playing a video game with Sero on another tv in the corner. The rest of the class were either watching the show with Jiro and Denki, eating, watching Kiri and Sero play, or were somewhere else. But a lot of people were in the common space. Thankfully no one was in the kitchen.

It was Icyhot who saw me walk in.

"Good afternoon Bakugo.. what are you up to?" He said with his eyes on his Soba.

As soon as he greeted me Kiri paused the game and turned around on the couch.

"Hey man! We were in the middle of a game! Why'd ya pause it!?" Sero says in protest. He turns around and locks eyes with me for a second before slumping back down on the couch. "Never mind" he mumbles.

At this point Hair for Brains has jumped over the couch and is walking towards me.

"Bakubro!! You're alive! I thought after we ran together at 6:30 this morning that something happened! I haven't seen you since!"

Dammit Shitty hair, you know damn well where I have been, and why I have been in my room.

—flashback to 6:30 am—-

No POV

buzz buzz*

[Kirishima 6:30 am] You ready to go man! I'm outside your room!

[Kirishima 6:30 am] You're not asleep are ya!! We gotta

Shit

Katsuki almost forgot about his morning run with Kirishima. They go almost every morning.. he can't turn him down.. but he has a bit of a problem.

He has the half naked body of Izuku on his bed and laying on his chest. He had just gotten to sleep a few hours ago and was out cold. He didn't want to wake him.. but also didn't want to leave him.. but he also really needed to run. Unlike Izuku, he went to sleep shortly after he dropped him off at his room around 10. He was well rested.

[Bakugo Bro 6:31 am] be right out. Getting dressed.

Kirishima looked down at his phone and smiled.

Good.

Katsuki unplugged his phone, and slowly made his way out of the bed, thankfully not disturbing the sleeping boy next to him. Izuku's blanket must have fallen off him, because he was on his back and his entire body was exposed. It was too dark to notice last night, but he's only wearing a shirt and boxer briefs. And not an oversized one he normally wears. He must have been too tired to get dressed.

He quickly, but gently put the blanket back over him, and quickly changed into workout clothes and did a quick brush of his teeth making sure to swish extra long with the mouth wash. He didn't want to keep Kirishima waiting any longer than he needed to, so he couldn't brush with the same passion that he normally does.

Grabbing his keys and shoes, he quietly made it out the door. As soon as he was out of the room he very slowly closed his door, and locked it. He didn't want to make any noise this morning.

Kirishima gave him a perplexed look. Bakugo normally didn't take as much care when closing his door in the morning. Never cared about making noise and disturbing others. But today he did.

"YO! You ready to run!" He said with excitement.

"Keep it down!!" Bakugo gave Kirishima a death stare.

"Sorry man, why are we being so quite today?" He whispered and started to make his way to the elevator.

Bakugo gave him a side eye and got into the elevator. "Later, lets get outside."

The walk out to the track was done in silence, which was normal for them. Bakugo wasn't a man of many words first thing in the morning. So Kirishima wasn't bothered.

They normally run 6 miles. On the start of their third mile both boys are warmed up, and Kiri knows it's safe to start talking and asking questions.

"Sooo why were we whispering this morning? You gotta headache or something?"

Bakugo looked at him with a bit of an embarrassed expression. "I can trust you.. right?"

"Of course man! You're my best friend! You know I'll never tell your secrets" he says with his signature sunshiny smile.

"Because I swear to God Eijiro.. if this gets out.." He creates sparks with his palm slightly threatening him with it.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. Jeeze Bakubro, what's up?"

He sighs. "I have a half naked sleeping Deku in my bed."

Thank god Bakugo was looking straight ahead and not at him at that moment. Or he would seen the sadness in Kirishima's eyes. A small pang of jealousy rushed over Kirishima as he processed what he just said.

Wish a small smile, trying not to let his feeling show in his voice he responded simply with "Oh?"

Kirishima has had a crush on Bakugo since the USJ incident. He got the courage to confess to him after they rescued him from the League of Villans. It was how he found out that Bakugo was gay, and had a thing for Midoriya.

—short flashback within a flash back.. INCEPTION!! Lolz—-

No POV

Kiri and Katsuki were in the crowd watching All Might on the big screen fighting All for One. They had gotten temporarily separated from the others. They were still holding hands. Kiri didn't want to lose him again... and Katsuki wasn't letting go either.

"Hey.. Bakugo?" Kiri leans close to his ear.

"Can we ah.. get out of the crowd for a moment?"

"Sure." Katsuki looks down at their hands.. and before he could let go, Kiri is dragging him over to an alley way.

"Oi?! What's with the rush?!" Katsuki spats taking his hand away when they got to the alley.

"S-sorry" Kiri nervously puts one of his hands behind his head.

"So what do you want to talk about? We need find the others."

Kiri takes a deep breath and walks closer to Bakugo and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I..I need to tell you that I like you. You got kidnapped and I was terrified. I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you ever again. If you died tonight... I didn't know what I would do with myself. When we rescued you, and I got you back, I knew that I needed to swallow my doubts, and tell you how I felt about you.. because I didn't want to go another day asking myself why I didn't tell you sooner. Because life goes so fast! One moment we are here, and the next we're not. I really, really like you Bakugo."

Tears were starting to form in his eyes. But he refused to look away. That would be really unmanly.

Katsuki was silent. He didn't say a word for a good 2 minutes. But it felt like much longer.

"Eijiro... I.. Thank you for saving me.. but.. I.. You're my best friend..I don't see you that way."

Kirishima couldn't bare to look at him any longer. The tears and sobs he was choking back started to come out.

"I-is it because.. because I'm a guy? I-I thought.. Y-you... you w-were h-holding my hand.. w-why???!"

Katsuki felt terrible.

"No.. your gender has nothing to do with it Eijiro.." he said in a small voice.

"T-then why!?!" Kirishima was staring to get hysterical.

"I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE OKAY!!?!" That came out a lot angrier and he anticipated.

Kirishima looked at him with a shocked face and was silent. He was stifling his sobs and trying to compose himself before he said his next words.

"It's Midoriya.. isn't it"

Bakugo was silent. So Kirishima spoke again.

"I spend more time than I would like to admit right now, watching you in class. I see the looks that you give him. And the way that you act around him. I've been trying to tell myself for weeks that I was imagining things. But it's him.. isn't it... He's the one that gets to have you.. isn't he?"

"Yes."

There was no way after all that, that Katsuki was going to lie to him. Although he doesn't think of him romantically, he still thinks of him as his best friend. And he doesn't want to destroy that friendship. He doesn't want them to stop being friends.

"Thank you.. I'm going to need some time to process everything.. but.. lets go find the others.."

Eijiro wipes away his tears, and turns around and walks back into the crowd.

It took a few weeks for them to speak again. But eventually, although he knew he couldn't have him as his boyfriend, he could still have him as his best friend.. and they began speaking again.

—-inception flash back over—

No POV

"Hey..Don't be like that Eijiro" they were close, Bakugo could tell that it bothered him. He's not stupid. A slight wave of guilt rushed over him.

"What?? I'm fine.. so.. Midoriya is in your bed?? Did you guys have sex?"

He said in a partially teasing tone. He let his smile return to his face. He was happy for his friend. His ship sailed a long time ago. He knew as soon as Bakugo mentioned wanting to buy that birthday gift for him all those months ago, that he had zero chance left. His best friend was in love. Although he hadn't admitted it to himself yet.. he knew.

"What?!? No!! He couldn't sleep last night.. so I told him he could sleep with me.. that's all".

Kiri laughed. "Hey that's cool man! So you gunna have sex with him??"

"WHY YOU!!" Katsuki let off a little explosion. Causing Kiri to laugh and run faster around the track away from Mr. King Explosion Murder.

——flashback over—-

Katsuki POV

"Ive been busy. Get back to your game Hair for Brains, I want to make lunch."

Today was going to be another long day.


	18. Chapter 18– Ramen

No POV

Delicious smells were started to come out of the kitchen as Bakugo was cooking. The whole common space smelled so good.

Katsuki rarely cooked when there were this many people around, and if he did, it was never anything really elaborate. But he wanted to make Izuku something really good to eat. But he also didn't want to spend a ton of time in the kitchen, so he made ramen. He didn't want to spend time making the noodles himself, so he used instant. But what he was adding to it.. smelled so, so good.

There was leftover pork from the other day that he was frying, eggs he was soft boiling, and a whole bunch of spices and other stuff that he was putting in the broth.

Whenever he had a bad day as a kid, his mom would make him spicy ramen. It was faster to make than spicy curry, but equally as good. Especially because she made it when he was upset. It always seemed to make his problems go away.

As soon as the smells started to hit people's noses, the questions about what he was making were pouring in.

"Oh my gosh Bakugo! Your food smells soo good! But.. why are you making what looks like enough for two? Are you saving some for later or.." Ochaco said. She was watching him cook.

"None of your business." Katsuki said with a small hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oookay.. also.. have you heard from Deku-kun today?"

"Why are you asking me?" He said trying to sound neutral.

"Well.. I heard you guys were out last night.. and he's not responding to any of my texts.." she said with a frown.

"You're right" Todoroki chimed in.

"He normally says 'Good morning' to everyone in the group chat too.. and hasn't yet" he gave Katsuki a questioning look. "You sure you don't know where he is? Maybe I should go up to his room to check on him."

"His phone is probably dead.. it wasn't plugged in this morning." And as soon as he said it he regretted it.

"What??? How would YOU know THAT?" Mina said.

It seems like everyone is invested in watching Katsuki cook this afternoon, and is adding to this conversation. He's starting to get angry. He doesn't want to blow anyone up and waste anymore time. He needs to get back to Izuku. He takes a deep breath.

"I checked on him this morning.. Stay away from him IcyHot...EIJIRO!!"

"Yes?!" Kirishima sprang up from the couch and came rushing over.

"Taste this." And he hands him a little dish with the broth on it.

Kirishima's eyes close and looks like he is in heaven.

"Mmmmm! Oh my gosh Bakubro! Midoriya is so lucky!"

"What??!!" Mina gasped.

"Deku?!" Ochaco squeaked.

Katsuki was fuming. He gave Kirishima a death stare, and mouths the words "I'm going to kill you".

"Midoriya? *cough* I mean, uh.. I was hearing you guys talk about him and it just came out! I know nothing!!" And as he was trying to run away, Katsuki grabbed his shirt pulling him back.

"Help me. Get out two bowls, napkins, and utensils and put them on a tray. Consider this your apology for announcing to EVERY-FUCKING-BODY that I am brining Deku food."

Kirishima started to do what he was told, and Katsuki started to serve the food. He was tying his best to ignore the streams of questions and comments coming in.

"Why are you making Deku lunch?"

"Is he sick?"

"He must be special if he gets to eat your food"

"Are you guys dating???"

Katsuki's anger level was increasing after each question. Especially the last one.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP AND MIND THERE OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!!"

And before he set off and explosion, Kirishima hardened himself and got in front of him ready to take the blast.

Realizing he wasn't getting blow up, he put his arms on Katsuki's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey man.. calm down... breath. Let me help you bring this up.. don't keep him waiting."

Katsuki took a few deep breaths and counted to 10. Kirishima was always really good a calming him.

After he almost blasted everyone.. most of the people in the common space took a step back and decided to drop it. Clearly there was some tension in the air.

Katsuki carefully picked up the tray of the food and walked with Kirishima to the elevator and went to his floor. Thankfully the door wasn't locked.

Before Kirishima helped him with the door, he gave him a quick wink before walking away.

Katsuki POV

Well that was more stressful than it needed to be.

Deku has his back towards me and is looking at something on my shelf. His ass is front and center in his tight boxer briefs. Damn.

He soon turned around and greets me with a big smile on his face.

"Kacchan!! You didn't need to bring me something that fancy!"

I put the food down on the desk and he walks over to me and wraps his arm around my waste. I return the hug and ruffle his hair with my hand. He looks up at me and I move my hand to the side of his face and look down at his lips. Our earlier activities are making me not want to eat.

"K-Kacchan?"

"Hmm?" I slowly run my thumb over his bottom

Lip getting a rise out of him.

Fuck. Why do I lose all my self control around him.

He takes a deep breath and tilts his head back biting his lip before speaking

"S-should we.. s-should we eat?" He says with his eyes still closed. He looks to be trying to hold back. God i want him.

"Yea.. right.. I brought food.."

He steps away from me and takes a seat on the floor on a pillow. I pick up the tray and set it down in front of him and sit down across from him.

He looks down and the food and smiles.

"'Mmm it smells soo good Kacchan! Itadakimasu!!" And he picks up his chop sticks and bowl and starts eating.

Before I pick up my bowl and start to eat, I watch him. I want to make sure he likes it. After he takes his first bite, his whole face lights up in excitement.

"Mmmmmm ohh my gosh Kacchan!" He then puts down his food, and before I know it, he's kissing me. His hand is on the back of my next pulling me to him, and I'm in shock. But still return the kiss.

I should made him food more often..

He suddenly pulls away and is a blushing mess.

"That good aye?" I smirk.

"Yes! I-I'm sorry Kacchan.. I-I should have asked first.."

"Tis fine."

He picks back up his food and we eat our lunch in a relaxed silence.

As we were finishing our food, I broke the silence.

"Your phone is dead.. isn't it."

Looking over to his phone in my bedside table he gasps. "Oh my god you're right! Everyone must be worried about me!"

"Yea.. someone with kinda figured out I made food for you.. but you might want to plug in your phone and tell them you're not dead."

He has the same phone as me.. so I hand him my charger. He plugs in his phone, and turns it on silent.

"I don't need people trying to bother us.. when we um.. talk."

I put our bowls and the tray back on the desk, and motion him to sit on the bed with me. It's really hard to focus when he's dressed like that. Thankfully he put a blanket over his lap.

I take a deep breath before I speak.

Here goes nothing.


	19. Chapter 19– Confession (Nsfw)

Katsuki POV

Deku looks so nervous. He keeps looking up at me and looking back down.

None of us has said anything. I feel like I need to speak first because I said we would talk.. but FUCK I don't know how to even start.. Kirishima and I had it all planed out. He's good at these types of things. I feel so fucking weak right now.

I'd rather just show him how I feel.. but I think it will just confuse him even more. I want to kiss him so badly right now..

"K-Kacchan.. you.. you looks so angry.. Y-you're scaring me.."

SHIT! I need to snap out of it.

"Sorry. I'm not mad.. I'm just thinking." I take a deep breath and try to soften my face.

"Kacchan.. I've had a lot of time to think.. and well.. ever since we were kids I have admired you.. you're so strong, have an amazing quirk, and you are so smart... and a-attractive."

He paused for a moment.. and he is blushing like crazy. Not going to lie, I know I am attractive, but it feels really good to hear from him.. its making my stomach hurt.. and my hands sweat.

"and.. I.. I want to keep kissing you.."

I need him to stop talking. I need him now.

"Deku."

"and I l-like sleeping w-with you.."

"Deku."

"A-and for a while now.. I.. I've felt that.."

"Deku."

"I want to be with you all the time and I.. I.."

"Izuku"

No POV

Izuku gulped hearing him say his first name. It's not like it's the first time he has used it, but every time he does, it makes his heart flutter and his knees weak. He's too afraid to look him in the eyes.. he almost gave a confession, and Izuku couldn't bear the thought of Kacchan rejecting him. Not now, not after all they have done.

Katsuki reached over and placed one hand on the back of Izuku's head, and the other on his wrist, and pulled him in for a kiss. Izuku wrapped his free hand around Katsuki's lower back returning it. His body was pressed up against the warmth of Katsuki's and was melting into his embrace.

Katsuki moves his legs so Izuku was in-between them, and Izuku moves his legs on top of Katsuki's, making their growing arousals very close.

Katsuki pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Izuku's ear, "I want to touch you and make you feel good" and licked the outside of his ear. "Tell me to stop" And he hovered his hand above the shorter boys groin.

Izuku rook in a sharp breath, and almost bucked his hips up into Katsuki's hand. The explosive boy started to kiss and suck behind his ear, causing a small moan to escape Izuku's lips.

"K-Kacchan~" he whined.

"Is that a yes? Because I want to make you feel good Izu" his fingers moved to the the fabric covering Izuku's length, touching it ever so slightly on the tip.

"You're wet here Izu" he said with a smirk.

Izuku let out a needy moan at the sudden touch. He's never had anyone touch him like this before, and it's filling him up with excitement. He keeps losing himself to this boy. The words he whispers into his ear, the kisses he gives, and his finger tips upon him, was beginning to become to0 much.

"P-please.. t-touch.. m-me~" he moaned.

Katsuki let out a few choice words, and moved his hand into the opening of Izuku's boxers letting his length fall out, and wrapped his hand around it. He was so turned on by the noises coming out of the green haired boys mouth from just him touching his length. His own hard cock was begging for friction as well.

Izuku eyes were looking down at the hand on him, and couldn't help but notice how excited Kacchan was as well. He had a very large bulge in his shorts.

"Kacchan.. y-you w-want to be..Nnngh! T-touched too.." and he pressed the palm of his hand against the tent in his shorts. He then looked up at the ash blond who was now looking at him with lust in his eyes. The blond then pulled him in for a deep kiss, tightening the grip on his cock as he licked Izuku's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Izuku moaned into Kacchan's mouth at the new sensation, allowing his tongue to enter. He didn't even try to fight, and allowed Kacchan's tongue to fully explore his mouth.

His hands then moved down to the waist line of Katsuki's shorts tugging them down. Breaking from the kiss, and letting out a groan, Kacchan lifts up his hips and pulls off his shorts and boxers. He then goes to remove Izuku's as well. Both boys members were standing at attention, and all Izuku was able to do for a moment was stare down at Katsuki's size. His length was wet with precum, and seemed much larger than his own.

"S-so.. big" he said under his breath.

"Thanks" Katsuki said with a smirk.

Izuku hesitantly extended a shaky hand out wrap around Katsuki's twitching arousal. The feel of the smaller boys hands on his cock was driving him crazy. He wanted more, so much more than what he was getting. He put his hand over the smaller one on his cock, and grabbed both of their aching members in his hand, and started to pump them together.

Katsuki's mouth was open, his eyes were half lidded, and his free hand is digging his fingernails into Deku's arm. Izuku was is a similar state, his toes were curled, his knuckles white and gripping the bed. Both boys were turning into a moaning mess at the feeling of their cocks touching, and the fast pace they were moving at.

"K-Kacchan.. Ahh! I'm c-close! Ffuu~"

"Fuu! M-me..t-too.. Anngh~"

Katsuki moved his hand off of Deku's shoulder and drew him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and needed. But it was enough to pull them over the edge.

Suddenly Izuku arched his back and lets out a long, and loud cry as his body starts to shake. His cock starts to pulsate, as streams of hot cum start to shoot up onto his stomach and onto their hands.

Katsuki soon follows shutting his eyes tightly as his orgasm goes though him. He lets out a stream of swears as his his cum starts releasing onto their hands and his shirt.

Both boys are panting and sweaty coming down from the high. With shaking hands Katsuki releases his hold and reaches for a napkin on the desk to clean up. Izuku falls onto his back and takes off his soiled shirt and throws it on the floor. He doesn't care that he's naked, he just got to experience something with Kacchan that he has only dreamed about. Katsuki soon follows tossing his shirt to the side as well.

Izuku wraps his arms around Katsuki and cuddles next to him, and Katsuki pulls a blanket on top of them, and places a hand into Izukus soft curls enjoying the moment, and closeness of their bodies.

A few moments pass and Izuku comes back to reality.

That just happened.

"Kacchan?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I to you?"


	20. Chapter 20– Angst

Izuku POV

"Kacchan?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I to you?"

We just did something that people who are in a relationship do. Does Kacchan realize that?

"What do you mean?"

He's so dense.

"I mean.. am I more than your friend Kacchan?"

I'm so nervous.

"I don't know." He says with a blank face.

He doesn't know? What does he mean he doesn't know? maybe he's confused.. I don't know. What we just did was amazing.. seeing and hearing Kacchan getting off was.. damn. But he should know. Contrary to popular belief, Kacchan doesn't always act on impulse. There isn't a thing he's done that he didn't think through. I should know. I've studied him for years. He wouldn't kiss me, or hug me, or touch me.. if he didn't like me. Right?

But.. he's also really close with Kirishima.. does he kiss him when they "run" and "study". Kirishima always wants to be around him. Kirishima is also more attractive than me, and more confident..He's always touching his shoulders, and smiling at him to.. things I'd never be able to get away with.

I know I'm just jealous and not thinking straight. But I need to know..

"Kacchan.. do you do these things with Kirishima? Like do you kiss him when you guys are 'studying' ? "

Kacchan suddenly gets up and pushes me off of him.

He's going to yell. I've struck a nerve. Brace yourself. Stay strong. Don't cry.

"NO! GOD!! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT??! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM!!"

Dammit. I'm going to cry. Stupid tears. Stay inside.

"But..y-you're c-close to him..and I see the way he looks at you.. he.. l-likes you..and y-you just said you don't know how you feel about me..how am I supposed to know you don't like him... y-you haven't said you like me. "

No. Stoppit tears. Don't cry.

"AND?? I don't invite him over to my house, I don't go to the mall with him and help him pick out clothing, I don't KISS HIM. YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON IVE DONE THAT WITH DAMMIT!!"

Yep.. here they come. I should just go..

I get up from the bed and start to find my clothes. I need to get dressed and just go.

Wait.. I was his first kiss??

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

And he's back fo yelling. The tears are flowing. Maybe I can take some of Kacchan's clothes and return them later. Mine are dirty.. dammit.

I rummage through Kacchan's drawers and find a shirt and sweat pants. I quickly start to put them on and grab my phone and keys.

"DEKU!! STOP, GET BACK HERE!"

Kacchan starts to get dressed.

Nope. Nope. I can't do this. I've messed things up.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

His clothes are so much bigger than mine.. at least these pants have a draw string..

"I'm j-just gunna go b-back to my room now.. s-sorry I asked."

"TELL ME WHY YOU ASKED DAMMIT!!"

I'm completely hysterical. This was a mistake he's so angry.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! and.. I-I don't want you to kiss him.."

Great.. I'm sobbing non stop.

I need to take a moment to catch my breath.

Kacchan is staring at me with an unreadable expression right now. I don't know what he's thinking. But I hope he stops yelling.

"You don't know what I am to you Kacchan! How am I supposed to know you don't do this with him? He likes you. Everyone in class knows he wants you. I see how he looks at you, hear how he talks to you, and.. I dunno Kacchan.. why me? Why? Why would you choose a DEKU like me?? I don't know anything about how you feel."

I take another deep breath.

"If you asked me what you are to me... I would tell you that I think that you are the most incredible, most wonderful, most amazing, strongest, hottest, most intelligent person I know. I would also say that you are extremely important to me. You are my best friend. You are my first thought in the morning, and my last thought before I go to bed. I think about you all day long, I am constantly trying to get your attention, and trying to win your affection. I want to spend every day with you. Every. Single. Day. I have felt this way about you since we were kids. It may not have of been until middle school that I started to find you attractive, but I've know how Ive felt about you then, and how I feel about you now. And if you can't tell me what I am to you..Then I don't know what I'm doing! So I'm going to go. I'm going to take a shower. And when you're ready to tell me what I am to you... You can come find me. I don't just like you...I LOVE YOU Kacchan!"

No POV

As soon as he slammed the door, Katsuki quickly threw on the rest of his clothes and ran after him. Before he opened the door to the stairwell, Katsuki runs up behind him, and tightly wraps his arms around Izuku's waist, and rests his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he says in a small voice.

"Let go of me Kacchan." Izuku sobs.

"Izu.. please.." Katsuki Bakugo never thought he would see the day that he would beg for someone. He never begs.

"No. Because you're just doing this right now because of what I said. I made a fool of myself... I'm e-embarrassed"

Izuku is starting to shake. He ruined their moment again. He just had to ask him how he felt. He had to bring up Kirishima. He was so mad at himself. He knows he is overreacting. He knows he's being dramatic. So much has happened today.. it's so overwhelming. He just said the "L" word. And Kacchan hasn't even said the little "l" words. All he can do right now is sob.

"That's not true.. and Eijiro is my friend.. I don't ask him to sleep with me, I don't make him food, I don't kiss him, I don't touch him like that.. only you.. I'll talk with him and tell him to stop being so touchy feely with me. If you need time to yourself that's fine. I guess.. but I don't want you to go. I'm.. sorry"

It took a lot of courage for Katsuki to get that out of his mouth. He has a hard time staying how he feels. Let alone apologizing to people. But he doesn't want to lose the boy he loves even thought he hasn't said he loves him yet.

"And If you need to shower.." he says in a suggestive tone, "you can always shower with me. I also don't ask Kiri to shower with me." he licks Izuku's ear in attempt to loosen him up, and get him to calm down.

And because he's a fucking horndog who thinks they can have make up sex in the shower.

A small smile spreads across Izuku's face and he sighs. "Kacchan. There are too many people around for me to shower with you. And I don't know how clean we would get."

Izuku starts to calm down. He knows that Katsuki meant what he said. He isn't one to lie. He's never lied to him. He's omitted truths, but never lied. Dropping the items in his hands, he turns around to face him, and wraps his arms around his neck.

It's truly a miracle that no one is in the hallway watching them right now.

Katsuki wraps his arms around the smaller boy, and leans in for a kiss. It's a deep kiss, but only lasts for about 30 seconds.

"Fine, go shower alone.. you better think of me when you wash yourself."

Izuku turns beet red. I can't believe he just said that!

"But come back here when you're done.. okay? There's a movie on Netflix I want to watch with you."

I can't believe I just said that.

"Okay.. and.. I'm sorry. If you're not ready to tell me

how you feel yet.. I'll just have to accept it. Because I don't want to stop being with you" Izuku gives him one more tight hug before letting go.

"Also, please nothing scary on Netflix.. I've cried and screamed enough today."

Katsuki smirks. "Can't make any promises.. now hurry up" and he smacks his ass before he walks back to his room.

Friday. I will tell him on Friday. Only 3 more days.


	21. Chapter 21– “Having fun”

**Izuku POV**

As soon as I got back to my floor, I tried my best to tiptoe to my room without anyone seeing me. It's almost 3pm. I've been at Kacchan's all day. The last thing I need is to be seen wearing clothes that clearly aren't mine, and holding a blanket.

I'm almost to my door when..

"Deku-kun!"

 _Dammit Ochaco_

I quickly start to try to open my door. I don't want to have this conversation right now.. I need to shower and get back to Kacchan.

"Deku-kun!"

 _Sigh guess it's unavoidable._

"H-hey Ochaco" I say with a smile trying not to be awkward.. which is a little hard when you have a blanket, and dirty clothes in your hands. I hope they don't smell.

"Where have you been all day? You haven't responded to any of my texts.. or the group chat."

Before I could respond, I noticed she gave me a once over.

"And.. those aren't your clothes.."

"Heh heh.. you're right! I gotta change!" And I quickly unlock my door and try to escape inside.

Unlucky for me.. she stopped me from running away. She has her hand on the door keeping it open. She's gotten surprisingly stronger over the years.

"Are you.. okay?" She gave me a concerned look.

I stopped fighting the door and walked in my dorm leaving her in the doorway.

"Come inside..but don't tell anyone..okay?"

She had this fan girl type look on her face. I think she knew where I've been. Better make this explanation quick.. I don't need Kacchan to come looking for me.

I put down my stuff and sat on my bed. Ochaco took a seat at my desk.

"Spill it! I know you were with Bakugo~" she said in a teasing tone.

 _Sigh_

I spent the next 10 minutes explaining to her where I was, how we went to dinner last night.. how I couldn't sleep.. and how he made me lunch.. and I made up a lie about how I borrowed his clothes because I needed something that wasn't embarrassing to walk back in. She knows I normally sleep in just a T-shirt. So I think she bought it. She doesn't need to know about the kissing.. and the touching.. or the fighting. But something tells me she knows something other than sleep happened.

"So.. you know that Denki's room is right next to Bakugo's.. right?"

 _Oh God. I know where this is going._

"Yea.." I say trying to play it cool.

"Jiro and Denki have been in his room for the last few hours.. they came upstairs shortly after Bakugo brought you lunch."

Sweat was starting to form on my brow, and my eyes were getting wide. It was harder and harder to pretend I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Okay..."

"Jiro texted me.. she said you guys were very um.. loud." She started to giggle.

My face is now beet red.

"O-oh? W-what did she hear?" I said still trying to act dumb. Maybe she just heard Kacchan yelling.. there's no way she heard us.. _moaning._

 _"_ Ohhh nothing... just that it sounded like you guys were having funnnn~~"

She knows. -_- And I'm sure Denki knows. And if Jiro told Ochaco.. Denki probably told Sero.. and Sero probably told Kirishima.. and Kirishima.. oh gosh. I won't be able to look at him. I can't imagine how I would feel if I was told that my crush was.. _having fun_ with someone who wasn't me. It would kill me.

My head is now in my hands and I am a blushing mess.

"Deku.. you're mumbling. Don't worry.. I don't think Denki told anyone.. and Jiro said she only told me."

I snapped out of my trance and started to calm down a little.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? I don't know what Kacchan would do if he found out that people knew."

"Well, he wasn't too subtle this afternoon when he was making you guys lunch.. I think people know you guys were together, just not _together, together."_

 _Sigh._

I mean, people know we are friends. So hopefully that's all they think for now. I don't know if I am ready to announce to everyone that we are a thing. We haven't even officially become a thing yet. We don't have a label.. and I don't know if Kacchan would want us to have one either. The last thing I want is for his reputation to be damaged.

Everyone knows that he is gay.. or at least not into girls.. so it wouldn't be damaging in that regard.. at least I don't think it would be. He's not the type to just openly talk about his sexual preferences. He has said he's not into girls before though. Mineta teased him once in class about not having a girlfriend.. and he made a comment about how he didn't like girls when he was yelling at him. He didn't say he was into guys.. but it could be assumed. No one asked though. His sexual preference is really no ones business. I think people thought he was Ace for awhile there though. But I dunno..

I'm not shy about liking guys and being gay. My mom knows, and so does pretty much all of the class. I decided to "come out" to them at a party our first year. I wore a shirt that had a rainbow on it and said "pride" and although I didn't outright say it.. people got the hint. Everyone was pretty cool with it. Kacchan and anyone I went to middle school with already knew.

I used to write Kacchan's name in one of my notebooks and put hearts around it.. one of the people who bullied me saw once and outted me to the whole class.. thankfully he didn't say who's name I was drawing hearts around.. but he definitely made sure the whole class knew I liked guys. -_- those were some dark times.

So I don't know if Kacchan would just rather keep this type of thing private or not. I'll let him decide that though. I would love to call him my boyfriend.. but he would need to ask me out first.

Ochaco didn't say for much longer. I told her I really needed to shower and respond to my texts. I told her I was going back to Kacchan's later. I told her we might meet up with her and Idia for dinner in the cafeteria later.

After she left I took a look at my phone.

 _ **52 Notifications?!**_

I opened the group chat first. Pretty much everyone in our class was in the group chat besides Kacchan. He never stayed in the chat. I figured it would be the fastest way to tell people where I have been.

—

[All_Mighty_Deku] Hey guys.. I'm alive! Didn't sleep well last night.. Kacchan brought me lunch because I woke up with a headache.. my phone was dead.. sorry!

[❄️SobaIsLife?] Midoriya! I was getting worried.

[Think_Pink?] Deku! Bakugo didn't poison you!

[ ️PikaPika ️] Bakugo did something though ? ﾟﾘﾏ

[MusicLover?] DENKI! ?

[All_Mighty_Deku] No need to worry Shoto..I'm fine.

[All_Mighty_Deku] nope.. no poison here Mina ? Kacchan is a good cook ?

[RedRiot] Glad you're alive! I tasted some of that broth.. it was BOMB! ?

[StickyFingers] Too bad Bakugo won't cook for everyone ?

[ ️PikaPika ️] He only cooks for his SPECIAL friends Sero ?

[MusicLover?] DENKI!? ﾟﾘﾡ

[Birdman?] Someone is going to get it..

[?Froppy?] Yea.. but what are you talking about Denki?

[ ️PikaPika ️] ohh nothing..

[Make_You_Float_Like_That?] You guys are really lucky Bakugo isn't in this group chat. He'd kill you guys.

? _Lord_Explosion_Murder_? _has been added to the chat._

[Birdman?] he's in it now.

[Think_Pink?] Hey Bakugo!

[?Lord_Explosion_Murder?] Why was I added to this chat?

[ ️PikaPika ️] No reason..

[RedRiot] We were just taking about how you're a good cook bro!

[StickyFingers] YEA! And how you only share with Kirishima and Deku!

[All_Mighty_Deku] Stoppit guys..

[?Lord_Explosion_Murder?] Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?

[❄️SobaIsLife?] Why do you say that Bakugo? Did you make him dirty..?

[All_Mighty_Deku] SHOTO! ?

[?Lord_Explosion_Murder?] IM GUNNA KILL YOU ICYHOT!

? _Lord_Explosion_Murder_? _has left the chat._

[Birdman?] And he's gone. Watch out Todoroki.

—

 _Oh jeeze._

I close out of the group chat and look at my other messages. Clearing them all before I make my way to the shower.

*ding*

—

[?Kacchan ? 3:30 PM] hurry and get back here. ?.

[Me 3:30 PM] still need to shower ?

[?Kacchan ? 3:31 PM] Sure you don't want company? ?

[Me 3:31 PM] KACCHAN!

[?Kacchan ? 3:32 PM] if you're not back here in 30 minutes I'm going to assume you need help in the shower and will be coming to get you.. so hurry up!

[Me 3:32 PM] Okay ?

—

I quickly get my stuff to shower and head out.

While I'm in the shower I can't help but think about what it would be like if he was here with me.. maybe he will have to come home with me on our next break so we can try it..

 _I can't believe I just thought that._

— _-_

 _ **1517 words**_

 **Happy Friday! I hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **Also holy shit 17k reads. My heart is so full**? ﾟﾘﾊ❤️? ﾟﾥﾰ


	22. Chapter 22– Exhibitionist

Katsuki POV

It's been 20 minutes.. if he's not here in 10 more minutes..

knock knock*

That better be him.

"Hey Kacchan!" Deku said with a smile.

As soon as he walked into the room, I shut the door and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Took you long enough." I said and kissed him again.

"Sorry, Ochaco kinda cornered me and I was talking to her.. I told her we were hanging out.. but I didn't tell her anything else.. but uh.. Jiro did.."

Ugh. Denki's room is right next to mine. And his stupid girlfriend likes to use her quirk to spy on people. Damn them.

"Are you mad?"

I realized I was scowling. I mean fuck yea I am.. but I mean.. they will all know on Friday.

"Yea I'm mad! That ear phone bitch needs to mind her own business!"

"M-maybe we shouldn't do things like.. like that in the dorms anymore.. we were a little loud.." he looked so embarrassed. But he has a point. Maybe not when there are so many people around.. but what I do in my room is MY business.

"You saying you don't like what we did? I mean.. I can always try again.."

I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

"KACCHAN!! Weren't w-we gunna watch a movie??"

I stopped the work I was doing on his neck and whispered into his ear. "If that's what you want"

"It is! Also.. Ochaco wants to know if we would like to meet her and Idia for dinner later at the cafeteria."

Sigh

"Do we have to?"

I didn't feel like going with them. I don't need those extras getting any more ideas in their heads. But we did normally eat together.. so as long as I sat across from him and not next to him.. it wouldn't be that obvious.

"No.. but we will need to eat again eventually.. I don't have a lot more money to spend this week.. my mom won't be giving me anymore until Friday."

He did just spend his money on dinner for us.. so I guess we could go to the cafeteria.

"Fine. Ask them when they want to go."

The smile on his face right now is worth going to eat with those extras. Maybe I can see if Kiri wants to go too so it will be less weird.

"They said 6 is fine. And we can meet them there."

"Okay.. I'm gonna see if Kiri wants to go too.. is that okay?"

I forgot for a moment about his jealousy. I try to forgot that he likes me like that. He's only ever going to be my best friend. Kiri needs to find a partner to be with.

"Uh sure.. he is your best friend and all."

Again with that smile. He's so cute.

"Wanna watch the movie after dinner then? I mean, it's already almost 4.. and the movie is an hour and a half.."

"Sure.. that's fine. We can watch something else.. as long as I'm with you Kacchan"

We spent the next two hours watching random YouTube videos and making out. I can't get enough of those lips... and I was also hoping he would forget about our dinner plans.. I wanted to eat other things.

In the middle of another session, he got a text. He was slowly grinding his hips against me and it was getting hot.. but he had to look at his phone.

"Oh no! Kacchan! It's 6! We need to meet Idia, Ochaco, and Kiri!" And he jumps off me and turns to the door.

"But.. it was getting good.. don't you want to continue?" I said with a sly smile.

He blushed bright red.

"L-later. I'm hungry! Lets go!"

I reluctantly got out of my bed. I had a boner, and it was quite obvious. Deku looked over at me and blushed even more.

"K-Kacchan.. m-maybe I should leave first.. so you can make your uh.. problem go away."

"It would go away a lot faster if you helped you know"

I'm so bad. I know he said no. But I a guy could try right?

"Kacchan. I'm going down stairs."

And he left the room.

Dammit Deku. Why do you turn me on so much? ill make him pay for this later.

After a few mins of thinking about Icyhot and old ladies I was soft enough to leave. I'm going to kill that Icyhot bastard. I know he likes Deku.. and he's just jealous. "Did I make him dirty" that nosey bastard.

I make my way over to the cafeteria and they are all waiting at the table for me.

"Hi Bakugo!" Ochaco smiles.

I give her a nod.

Why am I nervous? It's not abnormal for Deku and I to sit at the same table. No one is going to judge us.. I just hope no one decides to bring anything up about us dating or some shit like that.

Don't get me wrong, we will tell people eventually. But we haven't even decided that's what we are yet.. dating that is. Maybe he should sleep in his room tonight. I don't need people getting weird ideas in their heads again. I also may not be able to control myself if he sleeps with me again tonight. I've been wanting to have sex with him ever since he came back from his shower.

"Hey Bakubro! They have your favorite curry tonight! It's super spicy too!"

I give him a nod and go over to get my food. Deku already got what he wanted and was eating with the others. Idia and him were geeking out about something, and Ochaco was giving him googly eyes. I wonder if they are dating. Not that I should care.. but she did used to have a thing for My Deku before he came out. I think she tried to convince herself that he wasn't into guys for awhile too.. she used to flirt with him like crazy. If I get people thinking about them, maybe they won't ask us.

I also have no filter.

"Oi! Ochaco.. are you guys dating?

The look on her face was priceless. She was blushing hardcore.

"Kacchan! T-that's.. that's.."

And before he could continue Idia looks at Ochaco and starts to wave his arms around.

"There is no time for that type of thing! Sexual relationships are distracting!"

He's a terrible liar.

"Okay.. if you say so"

And and I went to get my food.

Izuku POV

"I'm soo sorry Idia and Ochaco!! I have no idea why he would say that."

I'm so embarrassed. He really has no filter at all.

"It's fine Deku.." Ochaco said looking a little defeated.

As soon as she said that I swore I saw Idia put his hand over her leg on the table. I won't say anything though.. it's like me a Kacchan.. everyone is entitled to their privacy. I just hope they don't say anything about me and Kacchan.

When Kacchan gets back, the only place for him to sit at our table was next to me. It's not weird right? People know we are friends.. and it we have sat by each other before.. so I don't know why this is making me nervous.. maybe because we have seen each other naked. It feels like everyone knows.

He sits down with a scowl on his face. I try to ignore it. I'm sure he's just trying not to make it obvious that he wanted to sit by me. he does sit really close

to me though. Our legs are touching.

After we were all done eating we started to talk about how were going to be starting school next week, and our training schedules.

As we start to talk about who's doing what, I feel a hand on my thigh. It startles me at first and I look down to see that it's Kacchan's. I look around to see if anyone noticed. I don't think anyone has. Kacchan is looking at Kirishima who is sitting right across from him. They are talking about how they need to increase how many miles they run in the morning. Im trying to listen to Ochaco talk about how she plans on doing yoga, but the hand on my thigh keeps moving.

Kacchan is rubbing my thigh with his hand, and is slowly moving it closer and closer to my crotch. I am barely able to focus on what Ochaco is saying. His hand keeps moving, and his fingers are massaging my inner thigh. For some reason I slightly spread my legs to grant him more access.

"So do you want to do yoga with me in the morning Deku?"

I don't even hear her question because now his hand is caressing my inner thigh, and it's causing me to have a terrible boner.

"Deku?" She repeats again.

"S-sorry.. What? Yoga? Uhh s-sure.. it is a good way to stretch.."

Damn you Kacchan. This must be payback for what I did to him at the mall. I thought we moved past that.

"Are you Okay? You seem distracted."

Focus Izuku.

"I'm fine!" I say with more enthusiasm than I intended. Kacchan's hand just lightly palmed my crotch.

Thank God this table is far enough out so no one can see this. But how the heck will I be able to leave this table without everyone seeing? I'm going to kill him.

"Okay" she's gives me a concerned look.

"Really.. I'm fine."

We continue conversing for at least another 20 mins. The cafeteria closes at 8 and we have been here for nearly 2 hours. Kacchan has been rubbing my thigh, and lightly palming my crotch for the past 30 minutes and I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I don't want to make a scene and draw attention to if, but I also don't want him to stop either. There is a small part of me that is really turned on by the idea of getting caught. But like hell will I tell him that.

Thankfully Idia looks at the time and suggests we should head back.

Everyone has gotten up from the table and I am panicking. I am so hard. I need to find a way to get up so it's not so obvious. I pretend to have to tie my shoe.

"You coming Deku-kun?" They all look back at me realizing I haven't gotten up yet. Kacchan just looks at me and smugly laughs.

"Having a hard time getting up or what?"

Damn him.

"N-no! Just tying my shoe! Be r-right there!"

Kacchan lets out another chuckle and keeps walking. I finish the pretend tying of my shoe and get up. I think my boner has gone away enough that I can stand. I walk slightly behind everyone as we make our way back the dorms. I make up some excuse about being tired.

When we get back to the dorm, Idia and Ochaco decide to hang in the common room, Kacchan and I head to the elevator.

"You sure you're alright Deku?" Ochaco asks before I head into the elevator.

"Yup! Just tired.. I'm going to lay down.. see you tomorrow!"

I quickly jump into to the elevator. As soon as Kacchan comes inside, I pound on the "close door" button. And when the doors shut I press the "stop" button so no one else can come inside. And I turn to Kacchan.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!?"

Before I could say another word, Kacchan closes the gap in between us, and presses me up against the wall kissing me. I eagerly return the kiss, but quickly push him off.

"Seriously!" He kisses me again not letting me finish.

After a few moments he breaks away to catch his breath.

"Haven't I ever told you that it turns me on to touch you and things in public? It's also payback for how hard you made me at the mall.. and for leaving me hanging earlier." And he kisses me again making me hard all over again. I let out a small moan into his mouth.

Before I could stop him, he presses the "release" button in the elevator and presses the number "4". I guess we are headed back to his room. As the elevator starts to move, he lifts me up and causes me to wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips are still connected, and he managed to slide his tongue into my mouth.

Before we knew it the elevator "dinged" and we were on the 4th floor. He quickly puts me down and backs away. When the door opens, he gets out and starts to walk to his room. No one is one the hallway, so I quickly get out and start to follow him. As soon as we got back into his room, he picks me up pressing me up against the wall.

"Now where were we?"

This boy will be the death of me.


	23. Chapter 23– jealous

No POV

"K-Kacchan!" The smaller boy said in protest.

"What Nerd? You getting too excited?" Before he could respond, their lips were together again. Both boys were feverishly kissing the other. It was like they had never kissed before, there was so much lust and passion.

They have done so much today, so many firsts, and both boys almost felt like they couldn't get enough. Katsuki wanted to take things a step further than before and walked them over to the bed. Once on the bed, he positioned himself on top of the greenette and started to passionately kiss him again.

"K-Kacchan..!"

"Hmm? You want to feel my large cock again?"

He didn't want to stop. He wanted to grind himself against the one below him, and make him scream his name.

"W-we.. we were going to.. ahh!"

"Fuck the movie!"

"B-but.. people will hear.."

"Let them."

While still kissing him, Katsuki slid one of his hands up under Izuku's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Izuku moaned breaking the kiss. He was getting so much pleasure from him, but he wanted to stop.

Coming to his senses, he put both his hands on the side of Katsuki's face and looked him in the eyes.

"Please Kacchan.. I don't want to go any further right now.. I- I just want to cuddle and watch the movie..."

Small tears were forming in his eyes. He was scared that if he stopped them now, that there wouldn't be a next time. But he didn't want to go further today. They have already seen each other naked, and have gotten off.. but they haven't put a label on them them.. and it was confusing. So far they were just acting like a couple of hormonal teenagers. And he liked all they were doing today, but.. it was getting to be a bit much.

Katsuki looked at the boy under him. Seeing the tears in his eyes, he moved his hand from under Izuku's shirt and moved it to the side of his face. Wiping the tears from his partners eyes, Katsuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine."

He let out a sigh and got off of the small hero, and went over to get his game controller so they can turn Netflix on.

Izuku sat up against the headboard and clutched his knees to his chest. A worried look was on his face.

"Are you mad?" He hesitantly asked.

Katsuki picked up the game controller, turned on the TV, and sat back down in bed next to him.

"I'm a little frustrated.. but no. I don't want to rape you.. so I have no choice but to stop"

Izuku let out a nervous laugh. "Good.. I ah.. don't w-want that either."

After a few moments of silence, and Katsuki finding the movie, Izuku cleared his throat.

"Thank you for stopping." He said with a smile.

Katsuki kissed the top of Izuku's head, and Izuku cuddled up next to him latching onto his arm.

The movie they were watching was a comedy, and they were both laughing the whole time. After the movie was over it was 10 pm.

"Let me walk you back to your room.. I gotta get up and run with Eijiro tomorrow.. and you've been in here all day."

Izuku cuddled closer to the taller boy whining in protest.

"But Kacchan's bed is better"

"No. I'm taking you back." And he got up and started to head towards the door.

"Fine.. I did promise Ochaco that I would do yoga with her." Izuku frowned.

Katsuki held out his hand to Izuku to help him up. And they headed out the door.

Katsuki POV

Shit! Icyhot is in the hallway.

"Let go of my hand Izu.. Icyhot is outside of his room.. I want you to go out first."

I pushed him out the room and waited a few minutes. That Icyhot bastard better not say anything. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Why hello Izuku.. what are you doing up here? I didn't even hear you come up."

Dammit.

"Oh um, just ah.. I think I forgot something in Kacchan's room.. I was um, up here earlier.. we were discussing some of the homework we had over break."

knock knock*

I opened the door.

Good save Nerd.

"What?" I say trying to sound annoyed.

"Did I uh leave my charger in here?"

"No. But outta my way, I want to get something from the kitchen."

I need some kind of excuse to walk him back.

"What are you staring at you half and half bastard?" Stupid bastard is just standing in the hallway. Like seriously.. what the hell is he doing?

"Oh nothing.. I was also going to go downstairs..mind if I join you guys in the elevator?"

Dammit. Stupid fucker is going to make it really hard for me to walk Deku to his door.

"Tch. The fuck would I care?"

"Of course you can share the elevator Shoto" he's giving that bastard one of his sweet smiles. He shouldn't be smiling at anyone like that but. Fucking Icyhot.

We walk into the elevator and I press the button for the first floor. I notice that Izu doesn't press the #2 button for his floor.

Deku and Icyhot are making small talk on our way down. He keeps giving my Deku little smiles. He's totally into him.

"Aren't you going back to your room Izuku?" Icyhot says.

"Uh I will. I wanted to get some water from the fridge first.. what are you getting from downstairs?"

"Laundry."

Thank God. That's in the opposite direction from the kitchen.

As soon as we got the the first floor Deku and I made an act of us going to the kitchen to get drinks, and Icyhot went off in the opposite direction. As soon as he turned the corner, I motioned for Deku to get back into the elevator.

"That was close." He said.

"Yea.."

Too close.

Shoto POV

I wonder what they were up to.. I hope Izuku isn't with Bakugo.. I know they are friends but they have been acting rather strange lately.

hears noise*

Is that the elevator?

turns back around the corner and sees Izuku and Katsuki getting back into the elevator with no drinks in hand*

I knew it. I hope Bakugo isn't taking advantage of that cute little cinnamon roll..

Izuku POV

"Do you think anyone saw us jumping back in the elevator?"

I hope Shoto doesn't suspect anything.

"Naw. I think we're good."

Kacchan is always so calm. Something tells me he is anxious though. He keeps tapping his foot.

"You.. okay?" I look over at him.

"Fine." He quickly spits back.

Yea something is definitely bothering him. Maybe he is just tired.

We get to the second floor and I peer out of the elevator. Thankfully no one is out this time. We walk over to my door in silence.

"Okay. We're here... goodnight Kacchan!" I quickly say and turn around. He really looks like he wants to head back to him room. As I go to open my door I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I smile and lean into his embrace.

"Don't hang out with IcyHot alone.. Okay?"

Is Kacchan jealous?

Before I could protest, he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Nerd."

As I was opening my door I turned around to see him get into the elevator.

I love him so much.

Although I'm still a little confused.. I think I will be able to sleep tonight.

1268 words.

Sorry this is so short.


	24. Chapter 24–confusion

Wednesday July 13th 6:30 am.

No POV

Katsuki woke up at 6:30 and went for his run like he doses every morning. But this morning he is extra quite. Kirishima is normally a happy ray of sunshine and talks to him all morning. But Katsuki has nothing to say and is only half paying attention.

He's frustrated. And angry. And so many other things he cannot process right now. Yesterday was amazing in so many ways.. but people are starting to figure out that they are together.. and he doesn't like it. He realizes that making Deku lunch, asking him why he's not in the shower, and having happy fun times loudly in his dorm would make people talk.. but he hoped no one would put two and two together.

Kirishima knows.

Ochaco knows.

Denki knows.

Jiro knows.

Mina probably also knows.

And that's way to many people.

Part of him wants people to know so they stay away. He doesn't want people like Todoroki to think Deku is on the market. Deku is his. But he hasn't even told the nerd that he likes him. He's not good with emotions. He thinks he needs to distance himself until Friday. Friday is supposed to be the big day, but after his birthday party.. then what? He's Bakugo Katsuki. An asshole, a bad ass. Not some softy who goes on dates and has a.. boyfriend.

No.

But he also really likes Izuku. Knows that he doesn't want to be without him. Everything he did yesterday felt out of character for him though. Was it just hormones? Would he feel the same if someone else kissed him? Or is it just Deku? He's been feeling all these emotions about Izuku for years.. but why? Is it because they have history? He was so confused and lost in thought he almost didn't notice Kirishima trying to get his attention

"Hey.. Bakugo? You alright man?" Kirishima was waving his hands in front of his face.

Katsuki was lost in his thoughts when suddenly..

"Ouch!!"

Kirishima hardened himself and stood in front of Katsuki causing him to run into him.

"What the hell Kiri?!?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like 20 minutes! We finished our 6 miles.. Is Something wrong?"

Katsuki stopped and sat on the ground next to the track. Kirishima joined him.

"Hey Kiri?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I.. kiss you?"

Izuku POV.

beep beep beep beep*

Ugh. Why did I agree to yoga this early? It's 6:30.. I'd rather just go to back to sleep. I'm technically still on break.

Kacchan should be awake.

[Me 6:30 am] Morning!

[Kacchan ️ 6:31 am] Morning. Gotta run.

I hope no one sees the heart I put by his name on my phone.

I had so much fun with him yesterday! I really don't want to keep us a secret! But I know Kacchan does.. I'll wait as long as he needs me to. I just hope he keeps wanting to be with me.

—buzz buzz—

[Ochaco 6:35 am] I'm heading down to the common room now. I have an extra mat for you

[Me 6:36 am] on my way!

I better not be late!

As soon as I get downstairs I see Ochaco setting up the mats. She's wearing bright pink leggings and a workout shirt. I'm just wearing some shorts and a T-shirt. She looks nice.

"Hey Deku! You think my outfit is a bit much?"

"No not at all! You seeing Iida later?" I giggle.

She's bright red. I know I said to myself I wouldn't pry but.. before she could respond I notice someone else coming down with a yoga mat.

Shoto!

"Mind if I join you guys? I normally do yoga in the morning by myself..but it's always better with friends" he gives us a small smile.

"Of course! Deku here is a novice, so we might need to help him haha but the more the merrier!"

I blush. Kacchan asked me not to hang out with him alone.. I think this is okay. Ochaco is here.

Ochaco turns on the yoga DVD and we get started. I've done yoga before but.. nothing too complicated. Some of the poses are hard though.

Half way through the DVD I hear Ochaco laughing at me. I must look so stupid trying to hold this pose. Suddenly I feel Shoto come up to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Like this.. you need to have your core stabilized." He gently moves his hands over my mid section.

"It will help you hold the pose better."

He's so close to me.. I can feel his breath on my skin. His left side is really cooling though. It's sweaty work doing this yoga.

"T-thanks Shoto"

"Of course Izuku.. anything for you."

Oh my gosh what is this? He's being so nice! No. He's not Kacchan. I can't let him touch me again. Kacchan would get so mad. I would never cheat on him! I mean.. we're not dating.. so is it really considered cheating?

—30 minutes later—

I am panting and sweating on this mat. Corpse pose. The only pose that doesn't hurt right now. Ochaco is also sweaty, that was hard.

As I go to close my eyes I suddenly feel a cool breeze. It feels so nice! I wonder if someone opened a window...

I open my eyes.

"S-Shoto!" He's making cool mist with his hand and blowing it over me. When he hears me he stops using his quirk. He looks a little embarrassed.

"S-Sorry Izuku.. you looked.. hot."

Is he hitting on me??

"Um.. ahh T-thanks S-shoto."

This is making me uncomfortable. I need to take a shower.

Shoto starts to look at me with concern in his eyes.

"Your face is flushed.." he extends his left hand to the side on my face. "Want me to cool it down?"

Yea, this is weird now.

I back away. "I-I'm Fine! I uh think I'm going to head outside for some fresh air.. and then I'm going to hop in the shower.. thanks for inviting me Ochaco!"

And I quickly make my way outside. I hope I can catch Kacchan on the track.

Kirishima POV

Did I just hear him right? He wants to kiss me???

"Uh what?" I must have misheard.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nope. Heard that right.

What is going on? I mean.. I've wanted to kiss him for years.. but he likes Midoriya.. Right? Why.. why is he doing this to me.. is it a test? Is he trying to mess with me? Because that would be super unmanly.

"I uh.. thought you were with Midoriya?"

"He's not my boyfriend.. I don't know what he is.."

Is he confused? He's been talking about Midoriya for months. And he told me he liked him..That's why.. that's why he rejected me..

"But why? I t-thought you d-didn't like me?"

"I want to see if it will feel the same."

What does he mean???

"So What.. you want to kiss me and see if you feel the same sparks you feel with Midoriya?"

Is he having doubts?

"Maybe.. so can I?"

Oh my gosh he's getting closer. This looks bad. Very bad. Why is he doing this to me? He knows I like him. He knows I want to kiss him. I don't want to help him cheat on Midoriya.. but they aren't dating. He won't find out will he? And once we kiss and he doesn't feel anything.. it's not like we will ever do it again.. right? Oh my gosh I can't.

"No. I can't kiss you. You don't really want to kiss me"

"You're right."

Thank God

A few minutes earlier..

Izuku POV

I'm almost at the track! I think I can see him!

Wait.. what is he doing? Is that Kirishima? Why are they sitting on the ground?

I run closer to them.

Oh. My.. is Kacchan.. is he.. kissing.. Kiri.. Kirishima?

No. No. No. No!!!!!!

No POV

Izuku runs up behind Kirishima and grabs onto his shoulders ripping him away from Katsuki.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" He screams.

Tears are flowing from Izuku's eyes, and a look of rage, and sadness is on his face.

"Nothing I swear!! I didn't kiss him Midoriya!" Kirishima is shocked. He also stars to feel tears in the corners on his eyes.

"I DONT BELIEVE YOU!! I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM!" Izuku is still yelling. He can't even look at Katsuki. He's too much in shock. Katsuki would never do this. But.. it's not like they are dating.. so.. what's going on??

"Deku.. I can explain." Katsuki has a look of fear on his face.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath to try to calm himself before responding.

"What do you mean Kacchan.. explain what?"

Katsuki feels nauseous. He needs to tell him the truth. He can't throw his best friend under the bus. But he also knows it won't sound right to say he wanted to kiss him to make sure he didn't feel anything, and it wasn't just hormones driving him do want to be with Izuku. But.. he didn't want to lie either.

"I.. well.."

And before he could finish Kirishima cut him off.

"I wanted to kiss him. I was jealous. I know he likes you, and I wanted.."

"Eijiro stop."

All three boys just stood there in silence.

"What's going on Kacchan??" He was crying again. He's not his boyfriend. But he was about to kiss another person. He just told him the day before that he didn't kiss Kirishima. Was he lying?

"I didn't kiss him Izu.. I thought about it.. I thought I wanted to.. I wanted to make sure I didn't feel anything if I did. I wanted to make sure I only felt that way with you.. it was stupid. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea..." Katsuki got up and quickly wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist.

"Let go of me Kacchan. Why should I believe you???" Izuku was hurt, and confused. He had no idea what was going on. He wanted to hug Kacchan back, wanted to believe him. He wouldn't lie to him! He never lies to him.

"It's true Midoriya.. I wasn't going to kiss him though.. I can't. You walked by and saw us just as he was moving away. I was telling him no.. and he was moving away. I-I swear."

"Please just go Kiri." Izuku said in a cold and sad tone.

"Right. I'll go.. S-sorry"

And Kirishima runs off with tears streaming down his face.

"Is that true Kacchan?"

"Yes Izu. I'm sorry. I.. I was confused.. I wasn't going to kiss him. I realized that I didn't want to.. you are the only person I have ever kissed.. and I don't want to kiss anyone else... please Izu.." he said all that in such a small and quite voice. He needed to push back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"I love you Kacchan.. do you understand what that means? It means I trust you. And I want to be with you. Im sorry I questioned you. Please don't ever do that again. I.. I don't want to lose you.."

Izuku turns around and hugs Katsuki close to his chest. Katsuki rests his head in Izuku's shoulder and returns the embrace. A tear slowly runs down his face.

"I'm sorry." Katsuki says in a small voice.

Both boys remain hugging each other for quite some time before breaking away.

"I have to shower Kacchan.. I'm going to go back inside. I'll go first so no one suspects anything.. okay?"

Katsuki wipes his face with his shirt trying to remove all traces of his tears.

"Lets just walk in together.. it's not abnormal for us to workout together."

Izuku gives him a small smile.

"Okay"

Katsuki takes hold of Izuku's hand as they walk back to the dorms.

Maybe it's time for me to tell him how I feel. I don't think I can wait 2 more days.

2037 words.

Eek I hope this wasn't cringy.


	25. Chapter 25– heart to heart

No POV

When they got to the dorm building Katsuki let go of Izuku's hand. He's still unsure about making whatever they are public. The loss of the hand holding his made Izuku sad. He looks over at Katsuki and notices he's has a scowl on his face. He starts to speed up and wizzes past the smaller boy.

Izuku lets out a sad sigh. Why do I love someone who messes with my mind so much?

Katsuki went straight to the elevator so he can get his stuff to shower. Not even waiting for Izuku to join him. He had all these thoughts and emotions running through his head. He screwed up. Why does Izuku love him? He feels so very unworthy. He also really hurt his best friend.

Katsuki POV

What the hell is wrong with me?? Everything is going to shit! Nothing is going right..

Deku I'm sure is still upset. I would be too if I found out he tried to kiss Halfie or some shit like that. What was I thinking trying to kiss Kiri? He's never going to forgive me. Neither of them.. I dont deserve them.

—time skip..Katsuki bae had a boring shower.—

I don't know what to do.

[Me 8:00 am] I don't want to see you again today.

[Izu 8:03 am] ...

[Me 8:03 am] I'm just an asshole who makes you upset. I should keep my distance.

[Izu 8:05] I'm going to talk to Kirishima.

[Izu 8:05] Do whatever you want. You always do.

Ouch. That was so cold. He must still be mad at me.

I hope Kiri is alright..

Izuku POV

Why is he doing this? I need to talk to Kirishima. Figure out what's going on. And I need to apologize.

knock knock*

I hope he's in here.

"Who is it?"

He sounds so.. so sad..

"M-Midoriya.. can we talk?"

I heard movement inside the room. And the door open slightly. Kirishima greeted me with a nervous and forced looking half smile.

"H-hey.. sure.. come in"

As soon as I got inside it was very clear that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy, and there was a box of tissues by his bed.

"Can we sit?"

He nodded his head yes, and I sat at his desk. He took a seat on his bed facing me.

"So.. did Kacchan really ask to.. to kiss you?"

Kirishima looked like he was going to cry again. He looked down at his feet and sniffled.

"Yea" he chocked out.

I got up to sit next to him on the bed.

"Can I give you a hug?"

He shook his head yes still looking down. I could tell he was crying. I don't want to be mean like Kacchan and yell at him. He clearly feels terrible already. I slowly go to wrap my arms around him, and he cries on my shoulder. I hug him tighter and start rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry Kirishima" I whisper and nuzzle my face on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry"

We sat like that with him crying, and me comforting him for awhile. I just let him cry. Kacchan hurt him too.

He eventually pulled away and blew his nose.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so weak. I'm sure you think less of me now." Kirishima moves away and sat up against his head board hugging his knees to his chest.

"No.. I don't." I gave him a smile.

"So.. tell me what happened"

I listened to him recount what happened. It was just as he said before. Kacchan and him were running, he was in a trance, Kirishima stopped him, and he asked if he could kiss him, and Kiri told him no.

"I.. I wanted to though.. isn't that terrible?" he nervously laughed.

"No.. it's not."

"He's my best friend.. and he really likes you. I can't have him.." the look on Kirishima's face was heart breaking. He loves him just as much as I do.

"He is pretty great..but I don't think he likes me Kirishima"

I showed him the text he sent me this morning.

"See? He doesn't even want to see me. And why is it that he's told you that he likes me.. but hasn't told me?"

Now I'm the one starting to cry. We really are a bunch of saps this morning.

"You know Bakugo.. he's.. he's Bakugo. He doesn't know how to express his feelings in words."

He looks over at me and smiles.

"I'm sure he has something big planned for you. He likes you Midoriya.. you're all he ever talks about. That and wanting to be the best of course." He said with a smile. He seems to be cheering up.

Butterflies start to dance in my stomach. I wonder if he does have something planned. That would make me so happy. I decide to change the subject.

"I think Todo likes me."

Kirishima shifted his body to face me and sat criss cross on his bed.

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"I think so.. we were doing yoga this morning.. Me, him, and Ochaco.. and he um.. touched me."

The look on Kirishima's face was making it sound worse than what it was. I quickly explained to him what happened, and he calmed down.

"So.. you gunna tell Baku?"

"Do you think I should? I mean.. we're not dating.. so like.. it's not like I cheated."

And he will kill Todoroki if he finds out.

"I guess that's up to you man.. I mean.. after what happened this morning.. I think you owe it to him."

We were silent for a few moments.

"And just because he's not your boyfriend doesn't mean he isn't expecting you to be loyal... like I said.. he really likes you."

Sigh Kiri is right.

"But he doesn't want to see me today.. remember? Or talk to me.. how am I supposed to tell him?"

"Give him sometime. I'm sure he just needs to blow off some steam. If anyone should be mad it's me. He put me in such a terrible position. He.. he knows I have.. feelings for him. Which I will never act on of course! But.. still."

I'm glad Kiri is being so open. I trust that he wouldn't do anything. I hope he can find someone else though. I can't imagine having to watch my crush fall in love with another person.

Kirishimas phone buzzes.

"Oh hey, speak of the devil.. he just texted me. He said he's coming over to talk.. you better go."

"Thanks Kiri.. and again.. I'm sorry for yelling at you.. being in love with Mr. Explodo Kills can be really painful sometimes."

"Heh.. yea.. but he likes you.. trust me."

As I go to open the door I am met face to face with Blasty himself. I quickly look down at my feet.

"Oh.. H-hey Kacchan.. I was Uh just leaving."

As I was rushing out, he grabs my upper arm and pulls me to him. He then brings his other hand up to my face and gives me a quick kiss. Thankfully we were still technically in Kiri's room so no one saw that.

My face turns bright red. And he pushes me out and closes the door behind him.

Maybe he really does like me.

Kirishima POV

That so was cute! No! Stoppit! You're mad at him!

"Hey Eijiro.. I need.."

"To stop talking and listen to me? Right. Sit down."

Im not letting him bulldoze me. He needs to know that what he did is not okay.

"What you did, what you asked me to do.. was not okay."

Bakugo was sitting on my bed looking very serious.

"I know.. and.."

"I'm not done yet. It is clearly not a secret that I like you. I have been trying my hardest to stop liking you. You are my best friend, and I want you to continue to be my best friend. But when my best friend asks me if he can kiss me... It is very, very confusing."

Dammit tears say inside.

"Especially when this is the same "best friend" who has been telling me that he likes someone else. Someone who I have been helping him surprise, and confess his feelings for. And he asks me to kiss him? No that is not OK!"

And now I'm yelling. And I'm crying. Dammit.

"Do you have any idea what type of thoughts were going through my head when you asked me that? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell you no? Because it was really hard! It was really hard because I have been wanting to kiss you for years! I like Midoriya. He is my friend. I don't hurt my friends! Why the hell would you indirectly ask me to hurt my friend!?"

Bakugo has been looking at me and silent the whole time.

"Dammit Katsuki!! I wasn't supposed to cry over you anymore!"

I grab a tissue to blow my nose. As I'm blowing my nose, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Eijiro.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. and I don't know what else to say..I should just go.."

He starts to head to the door.

"Wait.. I-I'm not done yet."

He turns around and faces me.

"Midoriya really likes you you know. Don't screw that up. He came in here so full of doubts and confusion. You better hope that he still wants to be with you come Friday. Don't ruin his birthday."

Bakugo lets out a sigh.

"I know. I'll try not to"

And he opened the door and left.

Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?

No POV

12pm.

Izuku and Katsuki spent the rest of their mornings alone. Neither one attempted to talk to the other.

Izuku was confused by the kiss he got after leaving Kirishima's. He wishes Katsuki would just tell him how he feels. He's sick of the mind games.

Bakugo has never been good at expressing his emotions. It's hard enough for him to apologize.

All of his life he has felt like he is not good enough. He was always told he was overly confident, which is a sign of weakness. All the friends he had growing up were afraid of him, so they followed him around so they wouldn't get picked on.

He was called a bully, which was a characteristic of a weak person. He was captured by the sludge villain because he was weak. None of the hero's that day helped him.. Deku was the only one to try to save him. He felt like he wasn't worth saving.

Deku beat him in their first class with all Might because he was weak. Todoroki didn't use his flames on him during the sports festival because he wasn't a worthy opponent.

When he got captured by the League of Villains, he got captured because he wasn't strong enough, or fast enough to fight back. When All Might came to his house to ask if his parents still wanted to attend UA, his mom said he got captured because he was weak.

He also didn't get his provisional license when everyone else did, and felt like a failure. He felt like there was something wrong with him.

He caused All Might to retire. He bullied the boy he loved for years because he was afraid of the feelings he had for him... all these things, along with all the other things he tried and "failed at" over his years at UA, really messed with his head.

But Izuku was his one constant. He accepted the fact that he likes him after they fought at ground beta. He's known he's liked him for a long time.. so why is this so hard? Why can't he just say it?

"I love you Izuku."

It shouldn't be that hard.

Izuku POV

buzz buzz*

[Kacchan️ 12:01 pm] have you eaten yet?

[Me 12:01 pm] no.

[Kacchan️12:02 pm] come to the cafeteria with me?

[Me 12:02 pm ] K.

It's just lunch.. right?

2036 words.

Shameless self promo time.

I have a book of oneshots. I'm working on a sequel for "FaceTime" because people on AO3 want a part 2 :p you should read it if you want some smut.


	26. Chapter 26– Date, Rage, And a Movie

Izuku POV

It's just lunch right?

I changed my clothes, I was wearing gray sweat pants and a sleep shirt. I want to look semi presentable.. so I throw on a pair of black skinny jeans and an All Might shirt. Grabbing my keys I head out.

Buzz buzz

[Kacchan ️ 12:15pm] meet you there.

He must be running late.

I get to the cafeteria and look around. I don't see him. So I just find a table in the corner. It's away from most of the people there. I think it will make Kacchan feel more comfortable.

We've eaten lunch together before. So it's not a big deal that we are today. But he might want to talk. So this smaller table in the corner is perfect. As I am scrolling through Instagram I hear foot steps approach.

"Hey Nerd"

Even though I'm still a little hurt and confused, I can't help my face lighting up when I see him.

"Hey Kacchan!"

He takes a seat across me and looks away.

"I was waiting for you to get food.. but now that you're here.. stand in line with me?"

He gets up, and without a word and we get our food. He hasn't said much, but is keeping rather close to me. We get back to the table and he still hasn't said a word. I try not to be nervous and a start to eat.

Most of lunch was spent in silence. Why did he want me to eat with him?

Suddenly he lets out a loud sigh.

"I had fun with you yesterday" Kacchan said looking down at his food. He was picking at someone with his chopsticks. He looked nervous.

"I did too. We did things I've only ever dreamed about."

Damn that was bold of me. I blush and turn away. I can't look at him anymore. Too embarrassed.

"Tch. You've dreamt about me eh?"

Oh gosh.

"M-maybe.. don't tease me Kacchan"

Kacchan just smirks at me. I wonder if he dreams about me too...

"So..you know that we're having a party for you on Friday right? Mina told you.. right?"

Of course I knew. That's why we went shopping.

"Yup! You're gunna be there... right?"

"Mmhmm. And don't expect a gift.. I suck at those."

"Don't worry Kacchan.. just you being there will be enough" I smile at him.

"So.. what do you want to do tomorrow? It will be your last day as a minor."

Lolz Kacchan is being super weird.

"I dunno, I mean.. there's nothing too exciting about being 18.. sure I'm an "adult" but like.. I'm still in school.. and now if I do something stupid I'll be held accountable for it. So like.. I dunno... why?"

"No reason.." Kacchan is blushing. Is he trying to ask me out in a date??

"W-would you ah.. like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Oh. My. God.

"Y-you mean like a... like a.. d-date????"

"Don't make this a big deal Nerd! Is that a yes or no??"

Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Oh. My. Gosh.

"I'd love to"

Kacchan is blushing. And I think he just smiled. I can't believe I am going on a date with Bakugo Katsuki. THE Bakugo Katsuki. Ground Zero. The guy who bullied me almost all my life.. asked ME.. on a date.

I'm so excited.

—time skip to after lunch. Because the rest of the lunch was spent in giddy silence.—-

Kacchan and I walked back to the dorms. I was too nervous to talk about our.. date. Heehee I still can't believe we're going on a date.. that I haven't known what to say.

When we get to the dorms Denki and Jirou were playing a video game with Kirishima and Mina. They invited us to play with them. It was a racing game. And of course Kacchan said yes. He was amazing at video games. And rarely wasted the chance to prove it to others.

I'm glad Kirishima seems to be in a better mood.

Kacchan sat on the couch with Denki ,Jiro, and Mina, and I sat on a pillow on the floor in front of him next to Kirishima. There wasn't anymore couch space. And I kinda low key hoped that Kacchan would pull me into his lap.. but well.. I don't think that will happen. There are too many people around. And although I know he trusts everyone we are with.. and I'm sure all of them know we like each other.. other people might come in and see us.

We decided to make the game a bit of a tournament. Who ever wins gets to pick a movie for us to watch. I was up first against Denki.. and well.. I lost.

—a couple rounds later—

"Last race!! Good luck Kirishima!" Mina cheered.

"Good luck Kacchan!" I smiled.

Both of them are super competitive so this will be interesting. As they were doing their race Todoroki comes by and sits down next to me.

"'Mind if I watch?"

"N-not at all" I say nervously. I still haven't told Kacchan about how he touched my waist when we were doing yoga.. I hope Shoto doesn't try to mention it.

I can feel Kacchan glaring at him already.

"Outta the way IcyHot! I can't see the screen!"

"Sorry Bakugo. You don't mind if I sit closer too you..do you Midoriya? Bakugo has no issues seeing the screen with you siting here.. so is that okay?"

Before I know it, Shoto is sitting in my lap. The back of his body is pressed up against my chest, and he is resting his hand on my thigh.

Before I could object, the game is paused.

"OI! Halfie! Did he tell you it was OK to sit in his lap?"

Oh no. Here we go.

"I'm not doing anything dirty Bakugo. I'm just sitting on him. We're hanging out. Like when we did yoga this morning, and I helped him do the Warrior 1 pose. (Look it up :p)"

Dammit Shoto.

"I also used my quirk to help him cool down afterwards...you liked my cooling touch.. didn't you?"

Kacchan is fuming. Small explosions are coming out of his hands.

"Did he ASK YOU to help him?? Or did your STUPID SLIMY HANDS JUST TOUCH HIM?? LIKE RIGHT NOW!! GET OFF OF HIM!!"

"K-kacchan! ! I didn't ask him to help me this morning..he just did.. as a f-friend."

He's so mad. Why didn't I tell him sooner.

"Yea, Bakugo I'm his friend. You're his friend too right? Is it wrong of me to be close to my friend? I mean, you're not dating right? You just make lunch for people who you're friends with.. right?"

Now it's my turn to yell.

"SHOTO!!"

Everyone is staring at me.

"What? Did I upset you Midoriya?"

Why is he doing this? I don't understand.

"GET OFF NOW HALFIE BEFORE I EXPLODE YOUR ASS! PUSH HIM OFF AND SIT WITH ME DEKU!"

What? Did Kacchan just ask me to sit with him? But there is no room on the couch.

Answering my mental question I see him motioning to the small space next to him and the arm rest of the couch. I'd practically be in his lap. I also see him take a few deep breaths.

"Someone isnt taking a hint. There is space right here, that bastard can sit alone."

I look over at Shoto and then over at Kacchan, and then back at Shoto.

"Okay..O-Okay Kacchan. Please m-move Shoto"

Shoto looks a little disappointed and looks to have lost his cocky confidence.

"No.. I'll just go. Sorry to bother you all. I suddenly don't wish to be a part of this.. game.. anymore."

And he gets up and heads to the elevator.

Kacchan clicks his tongue and un pauses the game. He quickly beats Kirishima and sets the controller down.

"I need to get a drink, DEKU! Since you lost the first match, come help me get everyone some water!"

"Aww thanks Bakubro!" Kiri says.

"Yea man, thanks.. but can I have my water with ice, lemon, and in a cup? And with a straw?"

Jirou pinches Denki's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!?"

"For being difficult! He'll just have a normal water. Thanks Bakugo and Midoriya!"

Kacchan and I walk over there the kitchen. I think he's mad. I'm sure he's mad. As soon as we are out of sight from everyone else, he grabs me by my shirt and pulls me to him.

"I told you not to hang out with Icyhot! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?? I thought you were doing yoga with Uraraka?!?"

I close my eyes. I don't want to cry.

"Im f-fine.. And I-I was.. he d-decided t-to join us."

His grip on my tightened and he lifted me up slightly.

"Do you like him?? TELL ME!"

"N-no!! Only you Kacchan!"

Tears are starting to form in the corner of my eyes. He puts me down drags me around the corner, and pins me against the wall.

"Good. Because you are mine. You got that?"

And he kisses me hard on the lips, and walks back to the kitchen. I quickly run after him to help bring out the drinks.

When we get back to the couch Mina looks at me with concern.

"What was that about? We heard yelling. Were you hurting him Bakugo??"

"Tch. Mind your own business Pinky.. and take your water."

I look over at Mina and take out my phone. She gets the hint and takes hers out.

[Me 2:00 pm]Im fine. He was just getting jealous about Shoto.

[Mina 2:01 pm] okay. But if he hurts you.. you tell me... okay?

I put my phone away and give her a reassuring smile and nod my head.

"Alright Bakubro! Since you won.. you get to pick the movie!"

He's probably going to pick something scary.

"I know just want to watch!"

He turns on Netflix and puts on the new "Villian town" movie. It's almost like a zombie movie.. but much worse. I hate these movies. I hug my knees to my chest.

"Hey Deku! You wanna sit on the couch? I want to move anyway.. I'll sit on the floor."

And without waiting for a response Mina got up and sat on the other side of Kirishima.

But before sitting down, she turned off the lights.

"T-thanks." I smiled at her before taking a seat next to Kacchan. He gave me a look before turning on the movie. He then bent down and whispered into my ear.

"If you get scared, my bed will be open tonight.."

My face turned bright red. Is he trying to make me flustered??

—-time skip to part way through the movie—

This movie has been so scary! I've been clinging onto Kacchan the whole time. At one point during the movie he moved me to his lap, with my back facing his chest. He has his arms around my waist, and his chin is resting on my head. It's almost like he's forgotten that we're not alone.. it feels so nice in his arms. No one also seemed to notice. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen.

Every time I scream or jump he's also been lightly squeezing my hand. He also has been running his hands up and down thighs.

"Ahhhh!" Almost everyone but Kacchan screamed at another jump scare.

"Shh it's alright Nerd. Movie is almost over." He whispered into my ear and kissed my temple.

"Hey! No kissing during the movie!" Denki said.

"Kissing?!? Someone is kissing??" Mina chimed in.

Kacchan quickly moved me off his lap. Oh gosh. Did they just now notice that I was in Kacchan's lap??

"No one is kissing Pikachu. Now watch the movie!" He gave my hand a light squeeze before moving it to my thigh.

"Uh huh.. surree.. Ouch! Seriously babe! What was that for?!?"

Jiro whispered something into Denki's ear and he coughed. "Right, I ah musta heard something."

Kacchan spent the rest of the movie rubbing his hand on my thigh. He was getting really close to my crotch. I had to put a pillow in my lap..

He was making it hard to focus.

When he saw me do that he smirked and moved his hand away.

When the movie was over, it was 4pm.

"I can't believe we watched that movie for 2 hours!!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yea seriously! That was some scary stuff Bakubro! How do you watch that stuff without getting scarred??"

Kacchan chuckled at Kirishima's question.

"Tis simple Ei, I'm not a whimp"

His comment made everyone voice their disproval.

"Yeah, yeah, all of you guys were screaming. This one over here was practically crying!" Kacchan nudged my side.

"Was not!" I whined.

"Tch!"

"Soo what do you guys wanna do now??" Mina said.

"Hmm.. wanna disburse and meet back up at 6 for dinner?" Jiro suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Ill see if Ochaco can come to?" I said.

"Of course! I love Ochaco!" Mina smiled.

We got off the couch and headed over the the elevator. Thankfully my problem was no more so I could get up without embarrassment. Kacchan pressed the button for his floor, and looked at me. "Floor?"

"Cmon' man! We all know he's going to yours." Denki said.

I blushed. "I-if that's okay.. K-kacchan.."

He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest. Mina and Kirishima got off on the second floor. When the door shut Kacchan broke the silence.

"You and your boyfriend better not have told anyone about us besides Ochaco. Or I will kill you." Kacchan threatened.

"No worries man! I mean, y'all were just.. uh loud." Denki nervous laughs.

"Well don't listen!"

"T-thank you Denki and Jiro.. p-please don't tell anyone else.."

"You're secret is safe with me.. and Ochaco.. heh.. sorry Deku."

"It's okay Jiro." I smile at her.

As the elevator stops on the 4th floor, all four of us get out and head to Denki and Kacchans rooms.

As soon as we get inside his room, Kacchan connects his lips with mine.

Looks like we're going to have desert first.

2388 words.


	27. Chapter 27– Suction (NSFW)

NO POV

After watching the movie, and heading back to Katsuki's room, Kacchan had ideas about what he wanted to do. Ideas that didn't involve "chilling until dinner".

Locking his lips with Izuku's, he picks him up and leads them to his bed. Both boys are feverishly kissing the other. Izuku lets out a small noise into Katsuki's mouth as he was being pinned onto the bed. Katsuki took the opportunity to put his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. Their steamy makeout session was causing Izuku's length to beg for attention. He slightly bucked up his hips to touch the boy above him, grind slightly on his crotch. Kacchan unlocks their lips and smirks.

"You want something Deku?"

Izuku's face flushed and he tried to kiss Katsuki again, too embarrassed to give a response. The ash blonde wouldn't let him.

"You want these lips huh?"

Izuku nodded his head yes. Katsuki smirked and lifted Izuku's shirt and pulled it up over his head. He then proceeded to kiss the green haired boys chest.

"Do you want them here?"

And he ran his tongue over one of Izuku's nipples before taking the whole bud into his mouth and sucked.

Izuku gasped and let out a small moan. "Y-yes"

Katsuki stopped what he was doing and looked up into Izuku's eyes.

"He speaks. So you like them here? What about.."

And Katsuki then goes to his other nipple and licks, kisses, and sucks. "Here?" Izuku keeps letting out small noises of pleasure as the blondes mouth moves over his chest.

"I know you can make better noises than that... so how about I put my lips.. here"

Katsuki hovers his lips over the smaller boys hips. He starts to plant small kisses over his hips stopping to suck and lick ever so often. He moves his hands to the edge of Izukus jeans.

"Can I?" And he moves his fingers to the button on his pants.

"W-What ever you want.."

Izuku regretted that at soon as he said it. He can only imaging where those hot lips and tongue of Kacchan's would go next. Katsuki unbuttoned the greenettes pants and pulled them down past his hips. He then started to kiss the smaller boys hips right above the band of his boxers.

"Is this okay? Do you like my lips here?"

Izuku is breathing hard, and is sounding needy. "Y-yes" he manages to get out. His voice is shaky and his cock is very, very awake.

Katsuki starts to kiss along his v-line and tug at his boxers. He slowly inches them further and further down kissing the exposed skin underneath. Before pulling them all the way down and exposing Izuku's throbbing length, he looks back up at him waiting for a sign of approval. The boy below him nods his head. Katsuki then slowly pushes his boxers down and moves back enough to watch his very leaky member spring to life.

Licking his lips he looks back up at the boy again.

"Can I put my lips..here?"

Katsuki's hot breath is blowing onto Izuku's length.

"K-Kacchan.. please.. yes~"

Katsuki slowly brings his lips to the top of Izuku's length and kisses the tip. Izuku lets out a significantly louder noise at the new sensation. It's like nothing he has ever felt before. It felt so dirty, and yet so hot, and so good.

Katsuki then proceeded to kiss up and down Izuku's cock, before placing his tongue on the side of his shaft. His mouth was dripping with saliva creating a natural lubricant for what he planned to do next. He slowly ran his tongue from the bast to the tip before slipping the tip into his mouth. He sucked hard.

"Ahhngg~~ Kacchan!!"

Hallowing out his cheeks, the blastly blonde then proceeds to take Izuku's entire length into his mouth. He has good gag reflexes, so going all the way down took only a little adjustment before he bobbed his head back up and off.

"You taste amazing. Can I make you cum?"

Without saying a word Izuku takes a shaky hand and puts it in Katsuki's hair, moving him back towards his cock.

"I'll take that as a yes"

And he wastes no time. He puts his entire length inside his mouth again and starts to bob up and down. The slurping and moans coming out of Katsuki's mouth were causing Izuku to go insane. He's never gotten a blow job before, and he knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. He was already starting to feel his orgasm building.

"Kacchan.. I'm g-gunna.."

He didn't even need to finish his sentence. Katsuki knew what was coming and started to move faster. He moved his thumbs to the base of Izuku's dick getting ready to milk him for all he was worth.

Without warning, Izuku thrusted up and came hard into the blondes mouth. Katsuki sucked him through it, and used his thumbs to milk the base of his cock so every last drop would come out.

Izuku was loud. The moan he let out was insane. But he has never felt this good before. He opened his eyes and watched Kacchan slowly move his mouth up and off his dick. He then flung his head back and swallows the cum in his mouth like a shot. It was so hot, and so sexy, it almost made him hard all over again just watching him.

Katsuki pulled Deku's pants and boxers back up, and moved back over to the greenettes face and lightly kissed his lips.

"Was that what you had in mind?"

Catching his breath, the green eyed boy brought both his hands up to his blasty partners face and brought him in for a kiss.

"That was.. that was.. amazing.. let me.. return the favor?"

As much as Katsuki would kill to see the nerds lips wrapped around his cock, he slowly shook his head.

"Not tonight. That was my apology for this morning, and for not trusting you earlier.. I will get off later."

Katsuki lays down on his bed next to Izuku. The smaller boy turns his body to cuddle up next to him and closes his eyes.

"Hey Siri! Set alarm for 6pm" Katsuki yells.

Setting alarm for 6pm Lord Explosion Murder.

Izuku laughed.

"Really Kacchan? You make Siri call you that??"

"Quite you"

Both boys close their eyes and rest in the others arms.

—time skip to dinner in the cafeteria—

Izuku and Katsuki made there way down to the cafeteria to meet with the others. Izuku deliberately sat down right next to Kacchan at their table after getting his food. He wanted to be as close as possible. The new experience they had made him feel even closer to the blonde. He couldn't wait for what Katsuki had planned for them tomorrow.

Denki and Jirou were making enough lewd noises themselves to make comments on the noises that came out of Katsuki's dorm this time. They were practically on top of each other and keep giving the other little looks and giggles. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they just did something fun.

Most of dinner was spent talking about each other's excitement for next week. They also briefly expressed looking forward to Izuku's party on Friday. There were talks of people sneaking in alcohol, and about who all was coming. All of class 3A and a lot of class 3B were going to be there. Kirishima lit up a little when Mina mentioned that TetsuTetsu was going to show up too. He and Kirishima grew close after their shared internship their first year.

"And Kendo, who will also be there, told me that he is still single~" Mina said with a smile directed towards the redhead.

Kirishima blushed. The steel quirk Hero was so manly in Kiri's eyes.. and would be a good distraction from Bakugo. Kiri busted out his phone and sent TetsuTetsu a quick message.

[Kirishima 6:30 pm] Can't wait to see you Friday!

[️ TetsuTetus️ 6:31 pm] Same!!

Kirishima smiled.

At about 7:15 they decided to head back to the dorms and part ways again.

Instead of having him come back to his dorm like earlier, Katsuki dropped Izuku back at his own room.

"Be ready, and outside the dorms at 11 am tomorrow. Wear something nice.. but comfortable. And don't bring that dorky backpack of yours. Got it?"

Oh yea, they had a date tomorrow. Izuku almost, but not really, forgot. He has no idea what to wear or expect. Thankfully Mina was here this time to help him.

"Okay Kacchan" he said with a smile.

Katsuki did a quick look around the hallway before giving the emerald eyed boy a quick kiss before heading back to his room.

As soon as he left, and Izuku was alone in his room, he busted out his phone and opened his group chat with Mina and Ochaco.

[All_Mighty_Deku] Hellllp!

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] What is it???

[Think_Pink] Deku?!

[All_Mighty_Deku] What do I have that's considered "nice, but comfortable??"

[Think_Pink] Is this for a date with Baku?? You guys were extra comfy at dinner.

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] sorry I didn't make it to dinner btw. But wait..

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] You're going on a date???

[All_Mighty_Deku] Yes. And Kacchan told me to wear something nice, but comfortable.. I don't know what that means!!

[Make_You_Float_Like_That] On my way!

[Think_Pink] Yup! Be right there!

Mina and Ochaco got to Deku's dorm a few minutes later and helped him rummage through his closet for an outfit sure to make the blasty blond go wild, and yet still make Izuku feel comfortable.

After what felt like forever, they finally settled on a pair of tan knee length jean shorts, a plaid green and white button up shirt, with a white shirt underneath. He was to wear the button up open, and pair it all with his favorite All Might belt. He needed to have All Might somewhere. He was also going to wear his signature red shoes.. as those were all he really owned.

After the ladies left it was 10pm. They had stayed over talking about what they think Bakugo has planned for him, and how Mina is going to try to get everyone to play spin the bottle truth or dare at the party on Friday, so she can try to hook up TetsuTetsu and Kirishima. Izuku hoped her plan worked, he wanted Kiri to be happy.

After they left he crawled into bed. He wanted to make sure he was well rested tomorrow for his date.

Meanwhile, Katsuki was up on his computer planning their date. He had an idea of where they would go, but wanted to make sure it was perfectly planned.

He was so nervous. He's never taken someone on a date before. He picked out what he was going to wear and set it aside.

After making one last weather report check to make sure it wasn't going to rain, he shut off his lights and went to sleep.

Both boys had a restful sleep and woke up ready for the day ahead.

1893 words


	28. Chapter 28–This IS a date

Thursday July 14th

Katsuki POV

It's 8am. I had my run with Kirishima this morning like always because really I needed it. I was feeling all sorts of feelings this morning, and running helps clear my head. I can't believe I asked him out on a date. We are doing things so backwards. We're supposed to go on a date first, then kiss, then I'm supposed to ask him out, then do all the hyper sexual things we have been doing.. and then eventually fuck.

But Nope. I kissed him, we jerked each other off.. he confessed, I tried to kiss my best friend.. I got jealous of Icyhot sitting in Deku's lap.. I went down on him, and now.. we're going on a date. And I haven't even confessed to him officially yet. I'm pretty sure he knows by now.. but like.. Fuck. I still need to fucking say it eventually.

I went downstairs to quickly make some breakfast and ran back up to change. It's 8:30, I have 2 and a half hours to get ready.. I don't need to put on my nicer clothes now. I instead chose to brush my teeth and shave. As I was shaving I got a text.

—-[Old Hag 8:45am] Good morning![Me 8:45 am] What do you want?!? I'm shaving.[Old Hag 8:46am] I was looking at your credit card statement this morning..[Me 8:47 am] AND?? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BEING SO NOSEY??[Old Hag 8:47am] BECAUSE I STILL PAY YOUR CREDIT CARD BILL YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!![Old Hag 8:48am] but anyways.. I saw you bought some tickets for the train last night.. and for a for _(not yet friends).. those are some expensive tickets! And there is another charge on here that looks like it's for somewhere I have no idea why you'd go to..and it's also super expensive.——

I get done shaving, and read the last text she sent.

SHIT. She saw the charge I put on there for tomorrow. Shit shit shit!!

——[Me 8:49am] AND???[Old Hag 8:48am] did someone steal your card?? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOST IT!![Me 8:49am] NO!![Old Hag 8:49 am] THEN WHY THE HELL IS A CHARGE FOR _ ON THERE????? (Hehe sorry readers. That's for another chapter.)[Me 8:50 am] NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!![Old Hag 8:50am] I WILL CALL THE CREDIT CARD COMPANY RIGHT NOW AND TELL THEM TO CANCEL THE CHARGES IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU BRAT!!—-

Sigh Dammit. Fucking old hag, can't mind her own fucking business.

I close out of the text and call her. It rings once before she picks up.

——"So you couldn't tell me in a text???"

"No! Because then you will show people JmSure of it!"

"WELL THEN, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!"

Sigh "I'mgoingonadate"

"WHAT? COME AGAIN?!"

"I'm going.. on.. a"

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE??!!"

For fucks sake. She's screaming to my old man in the background to come to the phone. This was a bad idea.

"Yes. Now I gotta go!!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T BRAT!!"

"UUUGGHHH WHAAAATTT NOOW???"

"Is it Izuku?"

"MOM!!"

"Oh my god!!! Masaru!!! He's going on a date with Izuku!! Pay up!!!"

"REALLY OLD HAG?!?"

"*laughing* oh honey! I'm so happy for you! YOU BETTER NOT SCREW IT UP!!"

"Can I hang up now???"

"Okayyy have fun on your datteee!"

click*

Damn nosey bitch placing bets.. have I been that obvious??

It's now 9 am.. two more hours..

—1.5 hours later. I'm lazy—

After dicking around on my phone, and totally not looking up articles about what not to do on a first date.. I get dressed.

I put on a pair of lose fitting black shorts, a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black undershirt. I pair it with a black and orange belt, and some orange gym shoes. I give myself a once over in the mirror.

Damn I look good. Izuku is gunna look at me and be at a loss for words.

"You got this handsome." I say to myself and put on some cologne. I then ran my hands through my hair to spike it up.

I grab the tickets out of my printer and head out. It's 10:45.. just enough time to get downstairs and outside. I took the stairs.. I don't need to run into anyone in the elevator.

I make quick work of getting outside. Thankfully no one in the common space heard me. I don't need to be pestered about where I am going looking sexy as hell today. Yea, that's right, I look sexy as hell!

I walk outside and lean against the wall of the dorms. He should be here at any moment..

"Hey Kacchan!!"

Shit. He looks.. fuck.

I wipe my hands on my pants. And look at the clock. It's exactly 11.

"You're on time."

Really Katsuki? That's the best you can do?

"Heh.. yea. Y-you look.. r-really g-good Kacchan"

Damn right I do.

"Tch! Fuck yeah I do! We're going to the train station. Lets go."

Smooth Katsuki, real smooth..

"O-okay" he smiles at me.

We walk to the train in silence. As soon as we are far enough away from the school I take hold of his hand. He looks down at our hands and looks up at me with a big smile. He's so adorable..

When we got to the train station, we had just enough time to get something to drink before the train came.

"I'll be right back"

I head to the Starbucks and order two drinks. After I get my order, I walk back over to Izuku and hand him a drink.

"It's a grande green tea Frappuccino."

I got myself a black iced coffee with some sugar.

"How did you know this is my favorite?!?" (Totes my favorite drink too)

It's not like he's ordered one everytime we've ever gone to Starbucks or anything. Really Deku?

I shrug. "You're welcome."

The look on his face is just to pure and innocent right now. He is grinning ear to ear. His face lights up when he takes a sip. No idea how he can have that sugary crap. But it makes him happy.

The train arrives and we get on. We find a seat towards the back and sit down. The nerd is just happily drinking his drink. He hasn't even asked where were going yet.

"Soo.. where we going?"

Speak of the devil.

"A place outside."

"Aww c'mon Kacchan! Where we going?"

"Tokyo."

"Are we going to Harajuku street???"

He wants to go there?? I'll have to take note of that for next time..

"Nope. Tis a surprise."

He gives me a pouty look. "You're no fun Kacchan"

Seriously Nerd?

"Really Deku? You're ridiculous"

I put an arm around his waist and bring him closer to me, and lightly kiss him on the head.

"You trust me?"

He took a hold of my hand and nuzzled up against my arm.

"Of course I do."

No POV

The rest of the train ride to Tokyo was done in a comfortable silence. It was about a 30 minute train ride to where they were going. Izuku was nuzzled up next to Kacchan, and Katsuki rested his head in the others hair.

When their stop came, Katsuki stood up and took ahold of Deku's hand and lead them out of the train. Then they walked for about 10 minutes and stopped infront of a bright red, yellow, and blue sign.

Izuku's eyes lit up and he looked up at Katsuki with a big smile and was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"HERO LAND!!!??!! We're going here!!!"

"Yup. Legs get in line." Katsuki said trying to sound neutral. The look on Izuku's face was making him melt. Izuku talked about wanting to go to the Hero Land amusement park since they were kids. He would talk about all the rides he'd want to go on, the places he wanted to see, and food he wanted to eat. Hero land was similar to Great America in the United States. It had a bunch of roller coasters, game booths where you could win prizes, tons of food stations, and a water park. Everything was hero themed.

"But.. Kacchan.. this place is so expensive.. and the line is so long.. how.. how can you?.."

Katsuki took two tickets out of his pocket. They were super passes. Not only did it allow them to skip the line to buy tickets, but they also allowed them to skip lines to go on rides. The super pass also came with a Hero Land tote bag with a bunch of swag in it. Katsuki held into the bag to give to Izuku later. Izuku's mom was never able to afford to take him here..and even as he got older, he never went. Katsuki had friends who invited him before, but he never went either. He didn't have much of a desire to go to an amusement park. But this place was one of the places Izuku dreamed about going. He also hoped that one day, he would get a ride named after him. So it was the first time either of them was going to go.

"Oh Kacchan!!"

Tears were brimming in Izuku's eyes. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck kissing him hard on the lips. The kiss was quickly returned and arms were placed around his waste.

"Hey, no crying. Lets go." He kissed him one more time and took his hand. Izuku was bouncing up and down, and swinging their arms.

When they got into the park Izuku's eyes lit up again as he looked around. There were all kinds of rides. Katsuki looked at a map of the park and took them towards a ride that he knew Izuku had always wanted to go on.

"The All Might Coaster!!!! Oh my gosh Kacchan! I finally get to ride it!!!"

Katsuki couldn't help but smile at the smaller boys excitement. They walked up to the front of the long line and showed the person manning the ride their "super pass" and they were able to skip the line. The roller coaster was fast, and had all kinds of bends and turns. There was also a place where your picture was taken before a big drop. Katsuki and Izuku were screaming and laughing the whole time.

When they got off the ride they went over to the picture viewer. The picture was hilarious. The look on their faces was priceless. In the background of the photo was the word "SMASH!" Katsuki had to get it. When the cashier handed him the photo he put it in the tote bag.

"Oh Kacchan!! I love this so much!!"

Katsuki just smiled.

The next few hours were spent going on almost every ride in the park. Izuku also had his phone out and was snapping photos of them at each ride. At the Endeavor ride, there was one of those things where you can put your head in a hole and have your face on a Endeavor's body. Izuku got behind it and made a silly face, and sent it to Shoto. He then took a photo of Katsuki flicking a photo of Endeavor off. He may not like the half hot half cold user, but even Katsuki had to admit it made for a funny photo to put on Snapchat.

They also took silly photos next to the Crimson Riot ride, and sent them to Kirishima. They were having so much fun.

After awhile they decided to take a break for lunch. They stopped in-front of the "Hero Cafe" And Izuku's jaw dropped.

"Can we please eat here?!?"

Again Katsuki just smiled and said "sure".

The hero cafe was one of the nicer places to eat at Hero Land. Everything on the menu was named after a hero. They had an "All Might Smash burger" , "GangOrca fish sandwich", "A Just a Normal Hero Burger", "Midnight's X-rated loaded cheese fries" , "Present Mic's in your face steak", "Crimson Riot Chili".. you name a hero, they had a menu item named after them. Izuku just had to get the "All Might Smash burger". Katsuki ordered "Endeavors super hot'n'spicy Curry".

When their food came, Izuku took goofy photos of them with their plates. Lunch mostly consisted of Izuku geeking out over everything they saw and have done so far. Katsuki would nod, and make comments here and there. But mostly he just smiled. He has had that stupid sweet smile on his face almost all day. Seeing how happy and excited Izuku was, was the best thing about their date.

After lunch, Katsuki paid their bill and they decided to hit the game section. They played almost everything. Most of the games gave out prizes, and Izuku had his mind set on winning a limited edition All Might figurine. In order to win it, you needed to swing a hammer and hit the bell at the top with the weight without using your quirk. Without one for all, Izuku wasn't able to do it. Katsuki stepped up and smashed the hammer down with all he had.. and also was unable to do it.

"This game a rigged!" He grumbled.

"It's okay Kacchan.. maybe some other time.."

Katsuki knew how much he wanted the figure, but kept walking. They eventually found a table to sit at that was next to an ice cream stand. Katsuki handed Izuku some money and told him to get some ice cream while he went to the bathroom.

Izuku stood in line and got mint ice cream for him, and vanilla for Katsuki. When Katsuki came back he sat down across from Izuku.

"You get mint?"

"Am I that predictable?"

Katsuki smirked. "Maybe"

After they were done with their ice cream, they played a few more games before heading on over to what would be the last ride of the day. It was about 5pm, they had gotten to the park around 12pm and were getting pretty tired.

When they got to the Ferris Wheel, for what was probably the 100th time that day, Izuku's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Katsuki's waist.

"Ohhh Kacchan!! I'm so excited!!"

They get onto the Farris Wheel, and sit close to each other. Katsuki put his arm around Izuku's waist and rested his head on the top of his head.

They sat in silence enjoying the view. You were able to see the entire park. The wheel went pretty slow around, and when they got to the top, it was Katsuki who took out his phone this time and flipped his camera toward them to take a selfie. Right before he clicked the button to take a photo, he brought his other hand up to the side of Izuku's face and they kissed.

After the kiss, Izuku put his arms around Katsuki's waist and nuzzled his face into his chest.

"Thank you so much Kacchan.. today has been so wonderful. I can't believe I got to experience this place with you".

Again, Katsuki smiled down at him. Only this time, he lifted his face up for a kiss.

"Anything for you Izu"

When they got off the Ferris Wheel, they made their way out of the park. It was about 5:30 when they reached the exit. The park was huge. Izuku was sad to be ending their date, and had a bit of a sad expression on his face when he said "I guess it's time to go home. "

Katsuki just smiles again.

"Nope. We have one more stop to make."

The amusement park was already so amazing, and so much more than Izuku hoped for on their first date. Katsuki has also already spent so much money on him. He couldn't possibly imagine what they were going to do next. But he was excited.

Today was shaping up to be one of the best days he's ever had..and it wasn't even over.

—2710 words.


	29. Chaptef 29– This IS a date part 2

No POV

"I guess it's time to go home. "

Katsuki smiles.

"Nope. We have one more stop to make."

Katsuki planned out every detail for this date. Everything. He knew where they would go, when then would leave, what streets they would walk on, what food they would eat, everything.

So when Izuku asked if they were going home, Katsuki knew his answer would surprise him yet again.

"Are we going to get dinner? I know we ate lunch kinda late in the day."

That was true, they ate lunch around 2pm, it had only been 3.5 hours since they ate last, and neither of them were particularly hungry. But he had planned for that too. He has also checked the weather report more times that he could remember. It was going to be a clear night, no clouds, no rain. Perfect for where they were going to go to next.

"You'll see" Katsuki said.

He was waving down a cab. When a car showed up he went over to the drivers side, and talked to the driver about their next stop in hushed tones to make sure the surprise wasn't leaked. When the driver confirmed he could get them there, he opened the door for Izuku to get inside.

"I figured we'd drive.. so you can rest your feet."

Izuku beamed up at him. Katsuki was being so nice, and so full of kindness and consideration today. He had never seen this side of him before. He was pretty sure no one had. And he felt really, really happy. Although he was happy as can be, he couldn't help but think about how Kacchan would change back to the person he normally is when they get back to the dorms.

Although they shared a kiss or two on this date.. he was still confused about what he was to him. He wasn't his boyfriend. He really wanted to be. But he also wanted to wait until Katsuki ready.. whenever that would be. He never wanted this day to end.

"Hey.. you alright? No spacing out Nerd."

Katsuki noticed a shift in the way Izuku was acting. It was small, but he could tell something was in his mind.

"Oh nothing. I'm fine.. just thinking. That's all"

Katsuki wasn't going to pry. If he said he was fine, he was fine. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

They were driving for almost 45 minutes and both boys were looking out the window. After awhile Izuku starts to recognize where they were.

"What are we doing back in our neighborhood Kacchan?"

"You'll see"

When the car stopped they were at a park. Again, Bakugo pays and they get out. he has paid for everything. Izuku tried to offer to pay, but Katsuki wouldn't let him. It was almost 6 pm and there was what looked like a festival going on. There was a sign at the entrance.

"Shoot for the stars?"

Izuku read the sign and was so confused. He had no idea what was going on. He knew it had to be something.

"Are we at the right place? I've never seen this before."

"Mmhmm. Lets go."

As they were waking around, they started to pass by different booths. Each both had different types of artwork, all of the art was space themed.

"Is this an art walk?"

"Yup"

"But why are all the pieces about space.. and the stars?"

Katsuki smiled. Izuku would know soon enough. But he was a little nervous.

"You want to leave? I mean.. I know art may not be your thing.."

"No no! Please I am enjoying looking at everything. I'm just not sure what..."

His voice trailed off and Katsuki saw what he was looking at. He finally realized why they came.

"There's a meteor shower tonight??!!"

"There sure is young man! And up on the hill right there, is the best place to see it tonight!"

One of the artists heard what he said while starting at their booth. The artist had painted a picture of a man proposing to a woman with a meteor shower in the background. Above the photo was a sign that said: "Shoot for the Stars, 20XX Meteor Shower Art Walk."

"Oh Kacchan!! That's why we're here??"

Izuku turned to Katsuki and again, had those pesky tears forming in his eyes. He hugged Katsuki around the waist, and Katsuki embraced him back. Staring down at him for a moment, he then lifted up his face, and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"What did I tell you about crying Nerd? Yes, we're going to watch the Meteor Shower.. that is.. if you want to."

Izuku looked up at him again with excitement and love in his eyes. The tears in his eyes were slowly stopping. He has always loved seeing shooting stars. When they were kids, he remembered that they came to this park once. It was a day he'd never forget.

—-smol Flashback to 10 years prior—-

"KACCHAN!! Waiit!!"

Katsuki was running up the hill, and like always Deku was following him. All of Katsuki's other friends had gone home. It was getting dark, and Izuku wanted to go home to.. but not without Kacchan.

"Just a little further!! I want to see if we can see my house from up here!"

Katsuki was aware of how dark it was, and knew that they should head back, but he was a little lost. He had lead Deku to a place where he thought he would be able to show him the newest thing he could do with his quirk. All of his other "friends" had gone home, but Katsuki wanted to show SOMEONE, and Deku was someone. He had learned how to blast himself up like he was flying. And the trees in the area they were at were really tall. He wanted to show Deku how high he could blast himself. But.. he got lost. So he was hoping he could see his house from the top of the hill so they knew how to get home.

When they got to the top of the hill, Katsuki waited for Izuku to catch up.

"Look what I learned!"

And he blasted himself up into the sky.. secretly looking for his house. Thankfully he saw it.

"That's so cool Kacchan!!"

Although he was scared, he still looked at Katsuki with such amazement and wonder in his eyes. Like everything that blonde did, he was just in awe.

"Okay, we can go home now." Katsuki said.

"Can we sit here for a little bit? I'm tired.. going up this hill was.. a little uh.. hard for me.." Izuku said looking down at his feet.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Katsuki was also a little winded. So he agreed.

"Fine.. but not too long.. Mama and Auntie Inko are going to yell at us for being out so late."

Both boys sat down and were catching their breaths and admiring the view.

As they were sitting on the hill, Izuku's eyes got really wide and he looked at Katsuki, who had also seen what made Deku so excited.

"DID YOU SEE THAT??"

"Duh! It was a shooting star.. I've seen one before.."

He lied.

"We need to make a wish Kacchan!"

"A wish??"

"Yea!" Izuku exclaimed. "When you see a shooting start you're supposed to make a wish!"

Katsuki looked over at Izuku with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. We gotta close our eyes. That's how wishes work.. or at least that's how I think they work."

Both boys closed there eyes and made their wish.

"You make your wish Deku?"

"Yup!!"

"Good, lets go home."

Both boys started to make their way back home. As they were about to part ways to head to their houses, Izuku looked over at Katsuki.

"So.. What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret! I can't tell you Deku!"

"Oh...okay.. goodnight Kacchan"

Izuku looked down and started to head back, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What did you wish for?"

Izuku smiled.

"I wished that one day you and I would be Pro Hero's together! And that you would be #1 like you've always wanted!"

Katsuki looked at him with almost smiling.

"Like that will ever happen you Quirkless Deku! You'll never be a hero! I'll be number one though."

Izuku nervous laughed. "I guess you're right.. It's kinda silly for me to wish that huh?...good night Kacchan."

As he was walking home Katsuki was thinking about his own wish. He also wished that he would be a great hero, and he also really hoped Deku got a quirk.. so they could be hero's together.. but he'd never tell him that of course.

—-smol flashback over—

"Of course I want to see the shower with you Kacchan!" He smiled.

"Good" Katsuki then brought his face towards him for a quick kiss.

"Lets keep going, we got more art to see"

They walked around the park looking at all of the booths. The artwork was really good. As it started to get dark, they made there way over to a food vender that was selling Yakisoba and pork buns.

"You hungry?"

Izuku's stomach growled. He didn't realize just how hungry he really was until he started to smell the food coming from the food venders station.

"Yesss so hungry."

Katsuki ordered two Yakisoba's, and two pork buns. He also got them drinks. When the food was ready they decided to make their way up the hill to eat. Katsuki was walking kinda fast. He wanted to make sure there was a good spot for them to sit and see the meteor shower.

Izuku was reminded again of that day 10 years ago. He's always seems to be chasing after the blonde.

Katsuki found the perfect spot. As they ate, they mainly talked about the different art they saw, and what was their favorites. Since Katsuki didn't want to give the ending of their date away, he didn't have a blanket for them to sit on. So after they were done eating, Katsuki took off his button down shirt and put it on the ground under his head. He invited Deku to lay his head on his chest.

There was music playing somewhere off into the distance that they calmly listened to as they waited for the meteor shower. After some time Izuku gasped.

"I saw one!! Did you see it Kacchan??"

Katsuki ran his hands through Deku's hair.

"Mmhmm.. you gunna make a wish?"

Izuku smiled and nuzzled close to Katsuki.

"Do you remember when we saw that shooting star when we were kids?"

Katsuki remembered that evening all too well. It was one of the reasons they were here tonight. He remembered even then, when they were just 8 years old, how happy it made Izuku when he saw just the one shooting star. He could only image how how I'd would make him to see a bunch of them.

"Mmhmm."

"What did you wish for Kacchan?"

Katsuki decided to sit up. Izuku moved with him and they were sitting side by side. He didn't respond.

"You don't have to tell me.. I'm sure you don't even remember." Izuku laughed nervously.

"I wished for something similar to what I wished for this time."

Izuku blushed. So he did remember. Izuku had to stop himself from almost crying again.

"W-What did you wish for t-tonight?"

Katsuki thought about messing with him and telling him it was a secret again. Part of him had the thought in the back of his mind that if he said it out loud, it wouldn't come true. He was old enough now to realize that wishing on stars is more for the fun of it all, and that it's not actually magic. But he really hoped it came true.

"I wished for us to become Pro Hero's together. And for us to be at the top.. and.."

Katsuki was too embarrassed to say the rest.

"And what?"

"That's it."

Izuku again couldn't stop the tears. He hugged Katsuki so tight. He wanted nothing more for them in the least, to fight together as pro hero's. And he was happy that Kacchan wanted that too.

"Hey Kacchan?"

"Yea?"

"You don't have to say it back.. but I want to say it again.."

Izuku takes a deep breath.

"I love you Kacchan. I love you so much. Today has been absolutely wonderful.. and I'm glad I got to spend the day before my birthday with you." Izuku wipes tears from his eyes as Katsuki draws him near for a kiss.

The words "I love you too" were on the tip of his tongue. He almost said it too. But instead, Katsuki just gave him a deep, and passionate kiss.

He will tell him eventually.

-time skip-

After the meteor shower, they walked to the train station and headed back to the dorms. Both boys were pretty tired so the ride back was rather uneventful.

As they got back to the dorms they some how managed to creep back in without being noticed. Katsuki walked Deku back to his room.

"Oh here, I almost forgot. Here's the tote bag from Hero Land.. you can have it."

Izuku beamed up at him. "Thank you Kacchan!"

"Don't mention it." Katsuki slightly blushed.

"Well.. good night.. see you tomorrow Izu"

Before walking back to the elevator, they shared one more sweet kiss.

When Izuku went inside his dorm he finally decided to look into the tote bag. What he saw inside the bag caused tears to come again. Inside the bag was the limited edition All Might figure they were trying to win. Kacchan must have bought it when he was getting them ice cream.

He snapped a photo of it and sent it to the blonde.

picture*

[Deku 10:45 pm] Thank you Kacchan!!

[Kacchan 10:46 pm] You're welcome...

[Kacchan 10:46 pm] go to sleep..

[Kacchan 10:47 pm]

[Deku 10:47 pm] good night Kacchan.

2347 words.


	30. Chapter 30 Back to where we started

Friday July 15th.Present day.

Katsuki POV

That was one hell of a trip down memory lane now wasn't it?

As I said, he better fucking know by now how I feel about him. We have had one hell of a week.

I woke up this morning feeling nauseous as all hell. I don't think I can do this. Yesterday should have been the day that I confessed.. he told me he loved me.. again. And again like a fucking dipshit, I remained silent.

But tonight.. tonight I get to fuck him up. emotionally and physically.

I wonder if he will let me fuck him if he's not my boyfriend.. I hope he likes it when I talk dirty to him. I've been really fucking tame this past week. Maybe dirty talk will make him moan even louder for me.

Fuck. I'm hard already just thinking about it... I should have let him suck me off the other day.

Damn I want to fuck that sweet little throat of his. I want to shove my cock into his mouth and watch him gag on it.

Gahh! I want to send him a photo of how happy I am that it's his 18th birthday. But he might freak out if I send him a dick pic.

It's 8am.. he should be awake by now.

But I need to take care of this before I go see him..

Fucccckk!

—time skip brought to you by Katsuki jerking off in the shower thinking about Izuku choking on his dick—-

NO POV

After a very hot shower, Katsuki changed into a pair of black pants, and a black tank and headed to the second floor.

To his displeasure, the door to Izuku's room was already open. Good thing he didn't send that dick pic.. he laughed to himself. He would have made the Nerd all flustered in front of his friends. Which Katsuki thinks would have been quite hilarious.

He walks over to the door frame to see Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu, and Todoroki in his room. His presence doesn't go unnoticed because as soon as he shows up, the conversations stop.

Izuku's face lights up however happy to see him.

"Happy Birthday Nerd." Katsuki says with a smirk.

"T-thank you Kacchan" Izuku blushes and smiles at him.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Izuku blushes even harder. "N-no"

"Good." Katsuki says and turns around to go back downstairs.

All of the guests in Izuku's room were now staring at the noticeably blushing green haired boy on the bed.

"What was that about Midoriya?" Todoroki says with his signature emotionless face.

"Yea, that was random.. think he's going to make you breakfast?" Ochaco added.

"I bet he is! That would be sooo cute!!" Mina squeals.

"Does he like you? kero" Tsuyu asked. She's always been rather blunt and to the point.

Izuku was nervous laughing at the question, and everyone was just staring at him.

"I-I don't know.. I t-think he's j-just being nice? He m-made breakfast l-last year t-too.."

"Really? I didn't think Bakugo had a single nice bone in his body." Shoto said with displeasure.

"Shoto!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Just saying.." Todoroki said.

Meanwhile.. down stairs..

Katsuki headed to the kitchen. Thankfully no one was using it. The only people down there were Tokoyami, Shouji, and Ojiro. Neither of them really got into his business.

Ever since they were little, on his birthday Izuku always had maple pecan pancakes with caramel sauce and whipped cream. They were super sugary, and Izuku's absolute favorite. Katsuki used to go over to his house as a kid with his mom for breakfast every year until middle school. It wasn't until last year that he and his mom came back again to celebrate. Only that time, instead of Inko making the pancakes, Katsuki made them.

Since Izuku wasn't going to be home on his birthday this year, Inko made sure Katsuki had all that he needed to make her baby boy those pancakes. So Katsuki immediately got to work.

After he was done making the pancakes just the way he knew Izuku liked them, he served them on two plates and poured them some coffee. He made sure to add all the cream and sugar the greenette liked in his coffee, and left his black. He really wasn't a fan of these pancakes.. but for Izuku.. he'd eat them.

Before bringing them up, he took out his phone.

—-[Katsuki 8:45 am] are there still people in your room?[Izuku 8:47 am] Yes, sorry.[Katsuki 8:47 am] Kick. Them. Out.[Katsuki 8:47 am] Now.[Izuku 8:48 am] why?[Katsuki 8:48 am] I need to wish you a proper happy birthday. Now kick them out![Katsuki 8:49 am] ... tell me when they are gone.[Izuku 8:53 am] they're gone. —As fast as he could, Katsuki grabbed the tray with the food and headed up to Izuku's room. When he got there he knocked on the door.

Izuku quickly opened the door and had a huge smile on his face when he saw the food.

"Ohhhh Kacchan!!! Thank you!!"

"Hurry up and lemme in Nerd"

"S-sorry!!"

Izuku let him in, and Katsuki set the tray down on the desk. As soon as the door was shut he went over to Izuku and placed his hands under his thighs and lifted him up causing the smaller boy to wrap his legs and arms around him. Katsuki then moved one of his hands to the back of Izuku's head, and draws him in for a very heated kiss.

Izuku kissed him back with the same amount of intensity, and let out a small moan into his mouth. Katsuki took this opportunity to enter his tongue and start exploring. The green haired boy didn't resist at all and let out another moan.

Katsuki then walked them over to the bed and slammed Izuku down on it and got on top of him. He then leaned down next to Izuku's ear.

"I'm to fuck you up so badly today. I'm going to make you my little cock slut, and have you screaming my name."

Izuku's eyes went wide and he let out a breathy moan.

"K-Kacchan~"

Satisfied with the response he started to bite and suck Izuku's neck. Izuku let out another excited sound.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To be my little slut?" Katsuki whispered into his ear again.

"Y-yes.. I-I want t-to be your s-slut Kacchan~"

Fuck Katsuki was getting hard again listening to those sinful words.

"Good.. now eat let's eat breakfast."

Katsuki got off of him and pulled him up so they can eat. He gave him one more kiss before he went to sit at the desk. He didn't want to be too hard, he already jerked off this morning.. not to say he couldn't cum again..but he spent more time then he wanted making those damn pancakes.

Izuku was going insane. His dick was hard and he was so very frustrated that their fun had to stop. But he was hungry.

"Kacchan.. you're so mean" he whined.

"I'll be sure to show you just how mean I am later. But now, I made us breakfast. You gunna eat or what?"

Izuku went over and reluctantly took his plate and started eating. Katsuki was giving him an intense look as he took his first bite.

"Mmmmmm soooo goood Kacchan! I love when you cook for me" he beamed.

Satisfied with the reaction he got, he also started eating.

-time skip to after they were done-

"So we're not having your party until 7.. so.. that gives you time to do whatever you want..without me. because I will be busy."

Katsuki needed to mentally prepare himself for tonight. He also needed to write out his confession. Because yes, he was finally going to confess.

"Also.. you should pack an overnight bag..because.. I got us a hotel room for tonight.. that is.. if you want to go"

Kacchan turned slightly pink. He booked the room on Wednesday, and was really hoping Izuku would say yes. His mom made such a big deal out of it too when she looked at his credit card statement. It was an expensive hotel. He wanted only the best for tonight. He wanted their first time to be somewhere out side of the dorms. He didn't need any of their neighbors hearing them.

Izuku's jaw dropped.

"Y-you got us a h-hotel?? F-for..for..what??"

Katsuki got up and walked over to the bed and got back up top of him, and pinned him down. He then whispered into his ear.

"So I can fuck you up. You're 18 now Deku. I can now do even more dirty things to your needy body."

Izuku let out a small moan.

"But only if you want to." The ash blonde then slowly started to grinds his hips on top of Deku's slowly growing member.

"I mean, I want to fuck you right now. But when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for days. I plan to fuck you so hard, and so good, that you won't even know your own name.. so we will have to wait. Don't want to ruin your party."

Katsuki then ran his tongue along the outside of the greenette's ear. "So you wanna come with me?"

"Y-yes" Izuku whispered. He was barely able to get out words with how horny he was right now. His dick was back up at full attention, and he was in dire need of friction.

"Good."

Katsuki kissed Izuku hard on the lips, the kiss was instantly returned. Katsuki let go of his hands and ran them through the smaller boys hair pulling it slightly. Izuku was feeling bold. Taking advantage of the use of his hands he moved them onto Katsuki's back, and slipped them under his shirt. His nails stated to claw into his back.

The sudden painful pleasure caused the blonde to gasp and open his mouth. Izuku took the opportunity to put his tongue inside. While trying to fight for dominance, he went to pull off Katsuki's shirt, causing them to break their kiss.

Katsuki looked down at Izuku with lust in his eyes.

"You like this shirt?" He panted.

"W-What?? It's ah ok? W-why.."

And before he could finish his sentence, the blasty boy on top of him was ripping the shirt off of his body. He then moved down to start kissing and sucking the smaller boys chest. While doing so, he then proceeded to grab ahold of Deku's throbbing length through his pants.

"K-kacchan! You're making me feel so good~"

The words of praise were like music to his ears. He loved to hear the noises that came out of Izuku's mouth. The mewls, and moans, drove him wild. But the words of praise.. that was something else. Katsuki groaned and yanked down Izuku's pants. He also started to pull his down his own to expose his throbbing arousal.

"Please touch me K-Kacchan, your hands feel so good on me~"

Katsuki swore. Izuku had no idea what these words of encouragement were doing to him. He lowered himself down so their dicks were touching, and he grabbed them both at the same time.

"Y-yes.. Kacchan! Yes! Just like that~"

Katsuki was pumping his hand with such speed and precision. He knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't wasting any time. He desperately wanted release, and he knew Izuku was craving it too. Both boys were quickly reaching their peak.

"Kacchan! I'm.. I'm gunna cum!"

"Fuck yes, cum for me baby"

And with that Izuku arched his back as cum shot out of him and onto his stomach. Katsuki came shortly after adding his seed to the others.

Both boys were panting and sweaty. Katsuki used Izuku's ripped up shirt to clean them up before getting off of the boy below him. He sweetly kissed Izuku one more time before getting off of the bed completely.

"That's just one of the orgasms I'm going to work out of you today. Now go pack, I'll see you later at your party."

As soon as Katsuki left, Izuku closed his eyes. The thought of him losing his virginity to Kacchan was oh so exciting. He didn't even care in that moment that he hasn't even told me how he feels yet. He's completely, and blissfully in love with him.. and can't wait to be fucked.

—2106 words.


	31. Chapter 31– Party Time

No POV.

After Katsuki had left, Izuku showered and readied himself for the day. Tons of people were texting, calling, and stopping by to wish him a happy birthday. His heart felt so full.

He also couldn't shake the excitement of what was going to happen tonight. He hopped that Katsuki was prepared with the proper supplies.. he's a virgin, and hopes to God Katsuki knows what he's doing. He's pretty sure he is too.. but one can never be too sure. He's watched enough porn to figure out how it works mind you.. but he was still nervous.

For now though, he focused his mind on the party today. It was in the dorms, and asides from the food that was going to be there, and some of the people coming.. he had little to no idea on what to expect.

He was super surprised that Aizawa was letting them do this. There were going to be so many people in their building.. and there will probably be alcohol. His only hope was to be sober enough to remember his birthday and his first time having sex.

It was still, in his mind, very much a secret that him and Katsuki were a thing. He wanted it so badly not to be though. He wanted Katsuki to treat him the same way in their dorm rooms, as he did outside of them. He wanted to kiss him in the morning in front of people. He wanted to cuddle with him openly in the common room without worry. He wanted to hold his hand as they walked to class. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He wanted the whole school to know he was taken. He wanted desperately to be loved. He wanted to go home for the holidays and have Kacchan with him as his partner. He wanted to tell his mom they were dating. He wanted to spend his life with Katsiku by his side.

He was going to tell him tonight. Tell him that he needs them to be official. Needs them to be public. He wants to be able to tell everyone they aren't just friends. All the snapchats he took yesterday made a lot of the class question their relationship. He truthfully, and sadly, had to tell people "no, were just friends." When he started getting asked if they were dating. They were clearly on a date yesterday.. but he couldn't tell anyone that. Not yet.

He was told to be ready and to go down stairs at 7. He was so nervous he could barely put his outfit on. Kacchan loved the way he looked in that outfit though. After he got dressed he took one last look at himself in the mirror. His white shirt and black vest fit him just right, his black jeans made his ass look divine, and he wouldn't be him without his red shoes.

He took out his phone.

—-[Izuku 7:01 pm] Kacchan.. I'm nervous.[Katsuki 7:01 pm] Well stop it. Do you need someone to come get you?[Izuku 7:02 pm] No..[Katsuki 7:02 pm] Relax Izu. Come down stairs.—-Izuku put his phone away and took a deep breath. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator.. but on second thought, if people were waiting.. he should take the elevator. He stepped inside, and pushed the button of the first floor. This was it.

Katsuki /3rd party POV

He's coming. This is it.

"Oi! Pinky! He's coming down!"

The elevator dinged.

Here goes nothing.

"Quite everyone!!" Mina yells.

Deku is walking towards us now.. and although everyone is cheering and screaming "happy birthday" all I can think about is how good he looks. And how shit is going to change.

Katsuki starts walking towards him*

It's like I a can feel everyone's fucking eyes on me. This is stupid. This is fucking insane.

Katsuki is now standing right in front of Izuku, Izuku is surprised and has a nervous smile on his face.

Cute

Katsuki takes one of Izuku's hands in his, and puts the other on the side of his face and pulls him in for a kiss. He doesn't stop until he feels the kiss returned.

"Happy Birthday Nerd" Katsuki smiles.

The whole room is suddenly quite. Tears are starting to form in Izuku's eyes.

"K-Kacchan?"

"Hmm?"

"E-Everyone is staring at us"

"And?"

I kiss him again. This time I can hear Denki in the background.

"ITS ABOUT TIME DUDE!!"

People are staring to cheer.

"See Nerd? It's okay. C'mon, lemme show you around."

I take his hand, and finally turn back to the crowed. There are probably about 40 some people here from all the different classes. These fuckers better get used to this.

"ANYONE GOT A PROBLEM?"

Katsuki glared at everyone. A few people gave thumbs up and smiles. Others just nodded their heads.

"GOOD! Because he's MINE"

I gave a warm smile over at Deku before grabbing his hand and showing him the rest of the space.

From the corner of my eye I saw that dark bird shadow fucker collecting money. He noticed me glare at him.

"What? There was a bet.. I'm collecting my money for saying you guys were an item.. that's all."

Damn. Was I that obvious?

I proceeded to show him around the room. Pinky, Ochaco, and Momo did a really good job with this place.. not that I'd ever admit that though. It was All Might themed of course. Why would it be anything else?

The nerd was beaming up at me the whole time. I haven't even officially confessed yet, or asked him out.. but he seems really happy.

As we are walking around the room, Deku has made us stop and talk to certain people. When we got to Kiri, I was glad to see he was with TetsuTetsu.

"H-hey Kirishima! TetsuTetsu, glad you were able to make it!"

"Of course Man! I'm glad Bakubro and are together too!"

I'm going to have to kill him later.

"Y-yea.. I am happy. You seem happy right now too."

Deku is so nice. It's so cute and disgusting. I hope Kiri is happy. I let go of Deku's hand for a moment to pull that Steel Bastard aside by the arm.

"I don't know what your intentions are with Eijirou, but if you hurt him, I swear to God I will end you. You go it?"

He looks at me with a smug smile. Confident and un afraid of me.. just like Kirishima.

"No worries man! I don't plan on it!" He smiled.

I let go of his arm and gave him back to Eijirou. My fingers again laced back with Deku's.

The next stop we made was over the the gift table. It was surprisingly full of stuff. Damn nerd has way too many people who care about him. They all better fucking know their place.

"You wanna open these now and get it over with?"

I'm sure all these gifts are making him anxious. And it's the most boring part of a party to watch gifts being opened. But I can't wait any longer.

"Uh sure.. then we can maybe dance?" He shyly said. There was music and a dance floor set up.. like hell I would dance though.

"Maybe. I'm gunna tell Pinky that we're gunna open these"

I set up a chair for him to sit on and placed him in it. I then found Pinky so she could announce that he was going to open presents. I also made sure that she had him open my gift last.

She made her way over to Izu.. uh I mean Deku, and the gifts, and told people that gifts were starting.

"And by the time gifts are done, food should be here! So sit tight everyone!" She yelled.

Most of the gifts he opened were something All Might themed. Socks, blankets, books, mugs, pens, posters, like he didn't have enough crap already.

When he got to my gift.. which I made sure Pinky told him to open last, I held my breath. No I wasn't nervous! But you know.. I just.. I hope he's happy.

Pinky hands him the small bag.

"Open the box inside first! Then read the card" she told him.

He reached inside the bag and grabbed the small box. The room suddenly got really quite. The nerd was starting to tear up already and he didn't even open it.

When he opens the box, the waterworks were in full force. Just like I planned it!

"K-Kacchan? What.. why.. How d-did you.."

"Just read the card." I told him.

Before he did, he took the ring out of the box and put it on his right hand. It fit perfectly, just like I knew it would.

Everyone in the room was gasping. I'm sure they think I proposed. Please. We're not even close to that point yet.. but maybe someday.

Shit! I did not just think that!

"What is that Deku!?!" Ochaco asked.

"I-it's a h-hero ring. I-it's exactly how I wanted it.." he choked. He can barely speak.

Ochaco, and a few of the other girls ran up to him to get a closer look.

"Omgggggg!!! Are those sapphires???"

Deku sheepishly looked over at me causing Ochaco to do the same.

"Yes. Now open the card dammit!" I told him again

Ochaco and the other girls watching squealed. But they sat back down to give him some privacy so he could read the card.

Thank God.

When he opens the card and looked inside.. he saw he following.

Izuku,

First of all, this isn't a marriage proposal. It's a hero ring. The same ring you have wanted for the last 3 years. The same ring I've watched you stare at, and you had have made for you over 1000 times. I needed to buy to for you so we would stop going to that damn store each time we went to the mall. I also know you'd never buy it for yourself.

I hope you like it. Read the inscription on the inside of it.

Izuku stopped reading. Katsuki knew he must have gotten to the part about what was engraved on the inside of the ring. When he took it off, and looked inside.. more tears started to flow from his eyes.

(https/my.w.tt/Txo1ezaUqS. View the story here to see a photo of the ring)

As you can see..

I like you. I have liked you for a very, very long time. I didn't want to admit it because I was scared. Scared you would reject me, scared of being in a relationship, scared of having a weakness, and scared that I would have to be without you because you'd never like me back. YOU BETTER NOT TELL THIS TO PEOPLE THOUGH! I'm not weak!

Izuku laughed a little before he continued.

Even when we were kids I wanted you near me. You always filled me up with positivity and praise.. and it was addicting. Becoming your bully was wrong, but I didn't know how to process my feelings. You made me realize I liked guys. I didn't like what you did to me. You made me feel weak.

But after we started getting closer second year..I knew it was becoming more. fucking cheesy I know!

As the ring says.. I love you.

I love you more than I can express. This past week has been the best week of my life. I have been planning out how I wanted to tell you that I've felt this way for months.. but of course you needed to make me change my plans when we went to the mall. Made me have to kiss you.

Everything about you is perfect Izuku. I want to be with you, protect you... fuck you. Yea that's right, I want to fuck your brains out!

But I also want you to be mine, And I want to be yours. You make me a better person, and I have no idea why after all of these years you still put up with me and want to be with me. I love you Izuku. I love you so much. Please go out with me.

When Deku put the letter down I held my breath.

He's not moving.

I get up and walk over to him.

"Well?"

He suddenly grabs my face and kisses me.

"Yes! 1000 times yes! I love you Kacchan!!"

"I love you too Nerd"

Man it feels good to say that.

The room erupted in cheers again. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what just happened. But I don't care.

"Hey guys! Uh.. food is here!" Eijirou said.

I look over at him, and mouth the words. "Thank you" I don't need people to keep staring at me and Deku sucking face.

When everyone started to head over to get food, Deku looked at me. "I'm so happy Kacchan. This has been the best birthday yet!"

"Well it's not over yet Nerd.. now lets get some food"

"Okay.. boyfriend :)"

Ugh he's so cute.

—-2183 words.


	32. Truth Grinder

No POV

Now that food had arrived, the party was in full swing. The alcohol was also busted out, and people were starting to get adventurous.

Izuku was definitely starting to loosen up. Katsuki was monitoring his alcohol consumption quite a bit. Katsuki's body processed liquor really well, his body quickly turns it into nitroglycerin. So he would need to drink a few bottles of vodka or tequila for him to get wasted.

But Izuku, well, after two wine cooler drinks with maybe 5% alcohol in them..he was feeling good. He somehow convinced Katsuki to dance with him, and the way he was grinding his ass up against him.. well, let's just say people had some questions about how long they have been dating. He seemed very, very comfortable with his new boyfriend.

The way he was moving was making the pants Katsuki was wearing rather tight, and was making a certain dual eyed boy start to get some dirty thoughts. There were a lot of eyes on them. Izuku looked rather sexy moving his body against Katsuki. And well, it was rather obvious, thanks to his skinny jeans, that he was rather excited.

After while, Izuku turned towards Katsuki, and started grinding his himself directly up against Katsuki's crotch. He was just a littttle hard, and Katsuki just now realized why everyone was staring at them before. In an attempt to cover up Izuku's quickly hardening length, he snatched him up in his arms, making his legs wrap around him. He then whispered in Izuku's ear.

"Babe, you are hard as fuck right now. Everyone was able see that you know. I mean.. I like to make you excited in public.. but damn.. I don't need everyone seeing that."

Izuku got a little red and wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck and whispered back.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan just makes me so excited.. and I felt you too you know~" Izuku started to erupt into a sea of giggles.

Kirishima was one of the people who noticed how excited Izuku was, and was glad Katsuki finally noticed. He walked over to whisper into Katsuki's ear.

"Not to burst your bubble bro, but I think you were the last to notice Izuku doing his best impression of my quirk. Todoroki looked like he was about to get a nose bleed."

Hearing the not so whispered words leave Kirishima's mouth, Izuku turned towards him.

"Did I make you excited Eijiro?? You just admitted you were staring at me." Izuku grinned.

Kiri's face turned redder than his hair, and he took a quick look at his not so amused best friend before responding. He needed to choose his words very carefully.

"Uh.. ha.. ha.. I don't know what you mean..I'm gunna find TetsuTetsu" he smiled. "Talk to you guys later?" And he ran off.

Izuku turned back towards Katsuki and kissed him sweetly to get the scowl off his face.

"You didn't need to ask him that you know.. he might think you want to have a threesome" Katsuki grumbled. "We're going to sit in the couch... don't start thinking about a threesome with Eijirou.. I don't need you getting ideas.. and I need you to calm down.

Izuku just smiled as they made their way to the couch. "You know id never let Kirishima-Kun touch me like that.. right? and besides.. thinking of him like that kinda makes me not so excited. His teeth are to sharp.. makes me just a little nervous." Izuku kissed Katsuki again.

Katsuki kisses him back and they made their way to the couch. After a few while he let out a big sigh. He started to feel the bulge pressed up next to him go away. Thinking of Kirishima must do the trick.. he almost felt bad for the guy.

"I know.. I love you. Now sit here.. you seem to have calmed down.. I'm going to get you something to eat." He gave him a quick kiss before running off to get some more food.

As Izuku was sitting on the couch, Mina came up next to him and asked him if he wanted to play truth or dare.

"Yess.. but can we wait for Kacchan? He's getting me something to eat."

"Of course!"

Mina then started going around asking more people if they wanted to play, and circle started to form.

When Katsuki came back he handed Izuku a plate and a bottle of water. He then looked around.

"Why are all these people here?"

"We're gunna play truth or dare!" Izuku beamed up at him.

Katsuki groaned.

"If you insist.. it's your birthday after all"

Mina got out an empty bottle, and put it in the middle of the circle. Most of 3-A and a handful of. 3-B were there.

Mina went first and it landed on Ochaco.

"Truth or dare!"

Ochaco was rather loosened up by the alcohol at this point, and was feeling a little daring.

"Dare"

Mina giggled. "I dare you to sit in Iida's lap for the rest of the night!"

Ochaco blushed and looked over at Iida who was bright red. He didn't say no.. so she sat down in his lap.

It was her turn next and she spun the bottle. It landed on Jirou.

"Truth" she said.

Ochaco had a sinister smile on her face. "Are you still a virgin?"

Jirou blushed and looked over at Denki.

"No."

The whole circle erupted in jeers and cat calls.

When she spun the bottle it landed on Tsuyu. She chose dare.

"I dare you to stick out your tongue and touch the person you have a crush on."

Tsuyu blushes as her tongue made its way over to Tokoyami. The birdman simply raised an eyebrow and smiled.

On Tsuyu's turn the bottle landed on Izuku.

"Truth" he didn't want to do something stupid. he had already embarrassed himself earlier tonight.

"So how long have you and Bakugo really been dating?"

Everyone got silent for this one. It was a question that a lot of people have been wondering after seeing how he was grinding on him earlier.

"Officially? Or well.. I can't really say.. I guess I've liked Kacchan s-since middle school.. and I-I think we ahh.."

Katsuki clicked his tongue.

"Dating nerd! Not how long you've liked me!"

Izuku blushed and gave him a quick kiss.

"I was getting to that.. I t-think m-maybe on.. Sunday? But I s-slept with him like a month ago? I think that almost counted.. Kacchan was um really excited when I slept next to him. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw.."

Katsuki put his hand over Izuku's mouth. Why he didn't tell him earlier that he saw evidence of the dream he was having that night is beyond him. And embarrassing as hell. It's no ones god damn business what they have done.

"Stop. Talking."

Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and smirks. Izuku felt the need to clarify. He licked Katsuki's hand getting him to move it from his face.

"Like sleep sleep.. Not sex! Just sleeping!"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku around the waist and pulled him into his lap. "Shh. You've already dug the hole Nerd. No need to bury yourself deeper in it" he whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Izuku blushed again, and took his turn to spin.

When the bottle stopped, it landed on Todoroki.

"Truth or dare!"

"Truth"

Izuku thought long and hard about what he wanted him to confess. "Who do you like? Like romantically?"

Shoto's face flushed. "You.. and um..well.. Momo.. I'm uh.. bisexual?"

Momo blushed and locked eyes with the dual user for a moment before looking away.

"I knew you liked Deku IcyHot." Katsuki said.

Todoroki smiled slightly. "But he is with you now.. and he seems very happy. So I will be okay."

Izuku smiled as well. "Good! Because you're one of my best friends Shouto! I don't want you to be sad."

Katsuki scoffed. "Can we move on now? I feel like I'm going to gag"

After a few more rounds, the game ended with Mina daring Kirishima and TetsuTetsu to spend 7 minutes in heaven in the elevator. When their 7 minutes were over the elevator started to go upstairs.

"Well.. uhh I guess they wanted more time?" Mina laughing. Her plan had worked.

After a few more hours, the party started to die down.. most people left or went back to their dorms. Iida and Ochaco were making out on one of the couches in the back, as were Denki and Jirou... and Momo and Shouto were also off in a corner having some fun

Izuku was alone in the kitchen.. with a very handsy Kacchan.

While they were making out, Katsuki was palming Izuku through his jeans, and was very ready to take his now sober birthday boy to the hotel room he got for them.

"You ready to get out of here?" Katsuki whispered into Izuku's ear.

Izuku bit his lip. He had been wanting to get to that hotel room since this morning.

"I thought you would never ask"

1535 words.

Sorry this was so short. There will probably only be a few more chapters after this one :)


	33. Climax (NSFW)

Izuku POV

Kacchan dropped me off at my room to put away all my gifts and get my stuff. I can't believe it's actually happening. I'm really nervous, and really excited at the same time. I'm supposed to be meeting Kacchan downstairs so we can go to the train station... I hope the hotel isn't far away.

buzz buzz*—-[️Kacchan️ 10:30 pm] I'm downstairs. Hurry up! [Me 10:30 pm ] sorry!! On my way!—-

I quickly race downstairs and get out the door. Kacchan is outside looking at his phone.

"Took you long enough! I thought you may have changed your mind"

"Sorry! I-I haven't changed my mind K-kacchan"

"Good"

Kacchan moved his hand to the side of my face, and gave me a quick kiss before taking my hand.

We made our way over to the train station.

"So.. is the hotel far?" I asked.

"No. You'll see it soon."

I wonder what kind of hotel it is.. I hope he didn't get us some weird type of sex hotel. I don't know if I'd want my first tine to be there. Or if I would be ready for something like that.

My first time.. is this really happening? I mean.. I've been wanting this.. craving this.. but don't know what to expect. What if it hurts and I don't like it?

Kacchan gave my had a light squeeze. It was almost like he knew I was starting to over think things.

The train stopped and Kacchan got up.

"We're getting off now."

When we got off the train we walked a few blocks over to a large building, as we got closer I realized we were at the H hotel. This was one of the nicest hotels in all of Japan. How in the world was he able to afford this??

"Kacchan.. how..?"

He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about how I was able to afford this. C'mon, lemme check us in."

When we got our keys we headed up to the 18th floor, and headed to room 1820. When we put the card into the door and went inside, my jaw just dropped.

The room is massive! And the view.. is breath taking. I dropped my things and went straight to the window and just stared out. Katsuki picked up the bags behind me, and started to put some things away. I noticed that he took out a box of condoms, and a bottle of lube and put them by the bed. He also got a towel from the bathroom and put that near the bed as well.. he really did think of everything. This made me excited as I looked out at the sky line.

"Wow" the only words I was able to say looking at the view of the city.

No POV

As Izuku was staring at the view, Katsuki came up behind him and placed his arms around his waist. He then leaned his head on Izuku's shoulder.

"This is amazing Kacchan!" Izuku said.

Katsuki smiled. He came to this hotel once when his parents were doing a fashion show.. so he's seen the view before. His parents are hero costume designers, and they get to present their designs to people all over the world, and their success has lead them to a lot of wonderful places. One of which was this hotel.

"You know what's more amazing?" Katsuki whispered into the green haired boys ear.

A shiver ran up Izuku's spine. Katsuki's deep voice, and hot breath against his ear was oh so seductive.

"The noises I'm going to work out of you in this room tonight."

Not even giving him a chance to respond, Katsuki starts to kiss Izuku's neck. He keeps kissing different parts of his neck looking for his sweet spot. Izuku suddenly gasps and lets a small noise escape his lips.

Found it. He keeps kissing and sucking that spot until a small bruise appears. Once he is satisfied with the mark he's made, he moves on to find another spot, and leaves another mark. The next mark he leaves is with his teeth, he lightly bits down on Izuku's shoulder, and licks the mark with his tongue.

Izuku's eyes and head roll back as he moans "K-Kacchan~"

Katsuki moves one of his hands from around Izuku's waist to the front of his pants. He lightly palms over the smaller boys crotch feeling his growing arousal.

He then moves over to face Izuku, and the other boys arms instantly wrap around his next. The kiss Izuku planted on him was deep and needy. Katsuki returned it with just as much passion, and upping the intensity by lightly biting down on Izuku's bottom lip to ask for entrance. He gladly lets him in, and allows the other boys tongue explore his mouth. Izuku starts to let out small moans into Katsuki's mouth when he starts to suck on his tongue.

When Katsuki breaks away for air, a small line of saliva is connecting their lips. Izuku opens his mouth to lap up the saliva trail, and watching his hot tongue licking his lips is making Katsuki go mad. The blonde quickly starts to undress the boy in front of him starting with his shirt, and moving to unbuckle his pants. As his clothes are being removed, Izuku starts to tug at Katsuki's shirt as well, and pulls it off his head.

Katsuki starts to struggle with Izuku's tight jeans, so he picks him up and starts to move them to the bed. Once at the bed, Katsuki lays Izuku down in the middle and starts to yank off his pants and socks leaving him only in his boxers.

He then goes to take off his own pants and socks and throws them off the bed with Izuku's. Katsuki quickly moves on top of the greenette and locks their lips again before moving down to his chest.

Katsuki takes one of Izukus hard nipples and lightly twists it in between his fingers. Izuku's mouth opens and he lets out a loud moan. Katsuki then moves his mouth over his other nipple, and flicks his tongue over the hard bud, while still lightly tugging, and rolling the other with his hand.

"K-Kaa!~ Kacchan~!" Izuku cries.

Katsuki stops the work he is doing on Izuku's chest and licks his lips.

"You like that Nerd? You dirty little slut, you sound so gone already."

Izuku whined at the lack of movement on his body, and ran his hands through Katsuki's hair lightly pulling on it.

"Y-yes.. f-feels so good Kacchan"

Katsuki sucks hard on Izuku's nipple again, and grinds his hips against Izuku's crotch. His hard length was pressing up against Izuku's equally as hard member, causing Izuku again to let out a small cry.

"I want to see how wet you are for me. I can already feel how hard you are. You're so dirty.. so naughty just for me Deku"

"S-so h-horny for you Kacchan"

Katsuki groaned hearing those words, and moved his hips again over Izuku's groin. Katsuki loved to hear hoe wrecked his voice sounded. Izuku was his.

He then made his way down to the waistband of his boxers and started to kiss and suck on his hips leaving small marks.

He then started to slowly pull down Izuku's boxers, causing his cock go spring to life. He fully pulled Izuku's boxers off, and threw them somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

As he was about to open his mouth and suck on the smaller boys leaky member, Katsuki felt Izuku lightly tug on his hair.

"Wait. I-I want to.. I want to suck you off Kacchan.. please?"

He didn't need to ask him twice.

As soon as Katsuki removed his boxer briefs, Izuku was on his knees in front of him pushing down on his shoulders to move him in a sitting position. Before moving down to take him whole, Izuku gave him a quick kiss. He then positioned himself between Katsuki's legs.

Izuku's eyes were wide as he took in the size and length of Katsuki's dick. It was so impressive. He wasn't quite sure how he would fit it all in his mouth, but he was going to try.

Izuku started by running his tongue from the base, to the tip, keeping eye contact with Katsuki the whole time.

"F-Fuck.. Deku."

Izuku ran his tongue up and down both sides of his dick before kissing the tip. He then looked up at Katsuki and stared him in the eyes, as he let saliva come out of his mouth and onto the hard dick in front of him.

"L-let me know if it's g-good.. okay?"

"Fuck! Yes! Just do it already!" Katsuki said as more of a plea than a command.

Izuku smirked before taking the tip of Kacchan's dick into his mouth and sucked hard. Katsuki's mouth opened, and he let out a loud moan.

"Shit Deku!"

He then hallowed his cheeks and started to take in more of his length trying not to gag. Going down as far as he could, he used his hands to get what his mouth couldn't, and started to bob his head up and down.

"You take it so good Deku! Shit!"

Kacchan placed his hand on the back of Izuku's head and pulled his hair. Izuku moaned, and the vibrations of it went straight to Katsuki's dick. Izuku started to go faster and was gagging as he tried to take in more of Katsuki's length.

Wanting more, Katsuki started to buck his hips up into Izuku's mouth causing him to gag. Izuku stopped for moment and pulled off. Katsuki looked down at Izuku with a slight look of panic in his eyes.

"Sorr.."

"Don't apologize K-Kacchan.. do it again. I-I liked it." Izuku blushed. He then put his mouth back over Katsuki's dick.

As soon as he was back to sucking, Katsuki put his hand back on his head and pushed him down. Izuku was choking on his dick, as Katsuki thrusted into his throat. Tears were starting to form in the corners of Izuku's eyes, a natural side effect of choking.

"I-Izu.. I'm gunna.. I'm gonna cum~"

He took his hand off of Izuku's head and allowed him to get off if he wanted, but Izuku kept going sucking him harder. Within minutes hot cum was shooting into Izuku's throat, and Katsuki was crying out loudly in pleasure.

Izuku stayed down until all of Katsuki's seed was released into his mouth before he swallowed. He then moved off of Katsuki's dick and licks his lips.

"How did I do?"

Izuku's swollen red lips, flushed face, and the small trace of cum on the side of his lips, was causing Katsuki to start to get hard again. The innocent question he asked after doing such a lewd act was oh so sexy.

"You sucked me so good Izu. I'm going to show you just how much I liked it."

Katsuki pushed Izuku down on his back and got on top of him. He started to roughly kiss his lips tasting himself in Izuku's mouth. The bitterness of his seed, combined with Izuku's sweet taste, was so dirty, and yet so intoxicating.

While he was kissing Izuku, Katsuki reached for the lube and opened it up to squirt a generous amount into his hand. While still kissing him, he spread Izuku's legs a little, to get better access to his hole before gently rubbing his fingers against it.

Izuku gasped at the cold contact of Katsuki's fingers. His breathing started to quicken and his heart started to race. Noticing the shift in his eyes and behavior, Kacchan gave Izuku a sweet kiss before he continued.

"Do you trust me Izu?"

Izuku took in a deep and shaky breath trying to calm himself.

"Y-yes.. but.. w-what if it h-hurts?"

Katsuki started to plant butterfly kisses all over Izuku's face.

"I will kiss the pain away.. and we can go as slow as you need.. Okay?"

Izuku nodded his head.

"I'm going to start now.. okay?"

"Okay"

Katsuki again slowly started to rub his fingers up against Izuku's rim before slowly putting one of his fingers inside. Izuku was so tight and hid tight hole was sucking Katsuki's finger inside. After a few moments Katsuki slowly started to move in and out of him. Izuku's eyes were clenched shut.

"Look at me Izu"

Izuku slowly opened his eyes.

"Relax. I'm going to add another finger. I need to open you up... it will start to feel good soon I promise."

Izuku took in another shaky breath, and Katsuki added another finger and started to slowly open him up. The cries of pain slowly started to turn to pleasure as Katsuki worked his fingers inside him.

Katsuki started to pick up the pace and added in a third finger. When he added his third, he curled his fingers up to press up against his prostate.

"Yess— ahh! There!"

Katsuki smirked.

"I told you it would start to feel good."

Katsuki picked up his speed yet again and made sure to continually hit his prostate. He could tell this was quickly sending Izuku over the edge. His breathing was fast, and he was starting to moan his name over and over.

"yes— ahh! Kacchan! S-so good~"

"You want to cum my little slut?"

Izuku let out another loud moan.

"You like that don't you, when I call you my slut"

Izuku started to moan and whine again. "Y-yes.. I'm so c-close!"

Katsuki pressed up onto Izuku's prostate, and started to rapidly twitch his fingers over it.

"Cum Izu"

Almost as soon as he told him to, Izuku's body was shaking, and he was scramming out in pleasure as steams of cum was pulsating out of his dick and onto his chest. After a few moments, his cock stilled and Katsuki slowly removed his fingers. Izuku let out a small whine at the loss.

"That was so hot Izu.. can I...can I put it in?"

Izuku's arms reached out around Katsuki's neck, and drew him in for a messy kiss.

"Yes.. I trust you" Izuku breathed.

Giving him one more kiss, Katsuki ripped open the condom, rolled it on, and put on some extra lube for good measure. He was completely back to hard, even after orgasming once already. The look of the boy below him was breath taking.

He lined himself up with Izuku's hole and slowly started to press in.

"So tight!" Katsuki hissed. Izuku was breathing hard and fast, and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Katsuki leaned down to start kissing his face. He kissed away his tears, and slowly pushed further in until he was completely inside. Both boys were panting at the new feeling. The heat of izuku's body on Katsuki's dick was intense, and Izuku was so tight. It felt so good, and yet a little painful, all at the same time.

"Relax Izu. It's not going to feel good unless you calm down."

Izuku took in a few more deep breathes and started to calm down. Katsuki continued to kiss his cheeks and lips like he said he would, until he got a small nod that it was okay to continue.

"I'll start out slow okay?"

"J-Just do it Kacchan"

Katsuki slowly moved his hips back and and forth at a slow rhythm to help Izuku adjust. He also moved his legs up and over his shoulders to try to get a better angle. Once they were in this new position, Izuku cried out.

"Faster Kacchan!"

Katsuki started to swiftly pick up the speed rolling his hips trying to hit his sweet spot. As soon as he did, Izuku let out a loud scream.

"Right there!! Fuck!! Harder Kacchan!~~"

Katsuki knows he must have hit prostate again, and made sure to pound hard into that spot over and over at a steady rhythm. He loved when Izuku swore.

"You feel so good Deku! Fuck!"

Katsuki's eyes were shut, mouth open, and head thrown back. Izuku got a glimpse of his lover over him, and damn it was a sight to see. Katsuki was starting to lose it. Izuku was getting close too, both boys wanted to reach their second orgasm of the night so bad.

Izuku was starting to say Katsuki's name over and over like a mantra, and Katsuki kept swearing and grunting with each thrust.

"Kaaa-Chan! I'm.. I'm..."

"Me too~"

Katsuki wrapped a hand around Izuku's dick and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. He also started to bite down hard onto Izuku's shoulder and he started to feel Izuku clench tightly around him.

Within moments Izuku was arching his back, digging his fingers into Katsuki's back, and curling his toes, as his orgasm ran through him. At almost the same time, Katsuki gripped onto Izuku's hips, and he plunged himself deep inside him and released hard into the condom. He let out a loud cry into Izuku's mouth as he kissed him hard on the lips.

Both boys were panting and out of breath as they came down from the high. Katsuki grabbed the towel he put by the bed earlier, and cleaned up the mess on their stomachs before pulling out. He then tied up the condom, and threw it into the waste basket by the bed. He then collapsed down next to Izuku on the bed.

Izuku turned his body to get under the 1000 thread count sheets, and pulled the covered over both of them, before snuggling up next to his partner in the bed.

"I love you.. Katsuki"

The sleepy blonde put his arms around the smaller boy next to him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Izu."

Before drifting off into sleep, Katsuki got up to turn off the lights. He then crawled back into bed, and took Izuku into his arms, and drifted off into sleep.

Both boys had the deepest, and best sleep they have ever had.

—-3036 words


	34. After (Still NSFW)

Katsuki/3rd party POV

Katsuki woke up around 6:30 am, he was always an early raiser, and even though the previous nights activities wore him out, he has never felt more refreshed.

Katsuki looks to his side and sees Deku was on his side facing him. At some time during the night they had come apart, no longer in each other's arms. The bed was a lot bigger than either of their own, and much bigger than the one in their dorm. It's a little unrealistic to think that they would be cuddling all night long.

Katsuki reached out to touch the side of Izuku's face. The smaller hero stirred at the touch.

"Morning Nerd."

Katsuki watched Izuku's brow furrow, and his body shift. He was probably still sleepy. Katsuki leaned down to kiss his head.

"Kacchan.."

He sounded tired. He was also likely sore.

"You Okay Nerd?"

Izuku shifted again, and reached his arms out to stretch.

"Mmhmm"

He decided he was going to run them a bath. The warm water would help relax his muscles, and alleviate any pain he may be feeling. Before getting up, he kissed the top of his boyfriends head again.

When the bath tub was filled, he walked back over to the bed, and pulled back the covers to pick Izuku up.

"What? Where??.."

Katsuki saw his eyes finally open and smiled down at him. When they got to the bathroom he carefully stepped inside the bathtub with Izuku still in his arms, and slowly sat them down. They were still naked from the night before, which worked out well for them. He wrapped his arms around Izuku from behind, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Izuku said. "Bath feels nice."

Katsuki started to massage Izuku's lower back, and in between his shoulder blades. He then started to rub up and down his thighs. He heard Izuku's breathing go from a relaxed comfort, to a quick speed of excitement. After rubbing on his inner thighs, Izuku turned to face Katsuki head on, and put his arms around his neck. Katsuki moved his hands to the side of Iuzku's face, and drew him in for a kiss.

The kiss was short, but filled with passion.

"I love you Kacchan.. last night was.. amazing."

Yea it was Katsuki thought.

"You ready for round two?"

Izuku laughed and started to kiss Kacchan again. Katsuki was already getting hard, and was dead serious about his question. He didn't take him to the bathtub to help relieve him from his soreness for nothing.

One of Iuzku's hands moved from around Katsuki's neck and into the water. Katsuki's legs were up and bent around the other boy, and Izuku's legs were up and bent around him.

Katsuki took in a sharp breath and gasped as he realized what Izuku wanted to do. There were no condoms in the bathroom.. and he wasn't sure he was ready to be fucked quite yet. Even though the fingers rubbing his hole felt good, and he was confident enough to take it, he wasn't prepared for this. He didn't stop the fingers from entering him though.

The water of the bath made a great lubricant as it felt like Izuku's two fingers slipped right in. They stopped once fully inside him for a moment, and Izuku spoke. As he spoke he started to move his fingers in and out, in almost a scissoring type of motion.

"Is this.. is this okay? I.. I wanted to f-feel you.. I-I want you to feel as good as I did.."

Again, Katsuki was struck with uncertainty. The fingers inside him felt weird, like nothing he's ever felt before. He was tying to chock back a moan because he did like it. He wasn't sure how far he would let him go.

"You're s-supposed to ask me that before you enter.. s-shitty Deku"

Katsuki blushed. He was aware that wasn't a yes or no. Also aware that his voice cracking made him sound needy. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked, but he also didn't want Izuku to get cocky.

Izuku kissed him again, and Katsuki felt the fingers inside him start to really move. It felt good. He let out a small moan inside of Deku's mouth, and internally cursed at himself. Taking a page from his own book, he felt Izuku's fingers curl up and brush against his prostate.

"ANnggh~ Fuck!"

That was enough. He grabbed Deku's wrist and pulled his fingers out. Deku looked a little afraid as he looked into Katsuki's eyes.

"W-was I-I doing it w-wrong??"

Oh Izuku. No.. it was feeling good. Too good. Too good for the bathtub.

Katsuki swiftly stood up, picked Izuku up, placed him in the shower, turned on the hot water, and shut the glass doors. He then ran out of the bathroom, and over to the bed to get a condom. He threw the condom in the bed before running back to the shower.

"Shower first, we stink from last night, then round two.. and probably another shower."

Katsuki started to clean himself and Izuku with the soap in the shower. He didn't say another word after that.

After they were both clean, he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He then wrapped another towel around Izuku and helped him dry off. Once both of their bodies were dry, he hoisted Izuku up, and practically ran them to the bed, slamming them both down upon it.

"So you want me to ride you? Is that what you want?" He said straddling the small boy below him.

"You do look so good under me Izu~" Katsuki teased.

Izuku was turning into a blushing mess, and Katsuki was wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. If he was going to have a dick inside him, he wanted to be in control, so riding him, vs being on his back, was something he felt comfortable with.. and would be willing to try. I mean, hell, they have this hotel room all day, he got them a later checkout time. Might as well take advantage of it.

No POV

Izuku let out a whimper of a cry at the words he just heard come out of Katsuki's mouth. Did he want him to ride him? Hell yeah. But would he? Katsuki is prideful. He is also very clearly an alpha. To allow Izuku to see him use him like a toy, and to see him make lewd faces as he rides him.. that would really show his maturity. And it would be sexy as hell.

Not knowing what to say, the only words to escape his lips were a plea.

"I'm so hard Kacchan. Please.. just.. do what you want."'

Katsuki moves them closer to the head board and spreads Deku's legs a little bit, and plants his feet flat the the bed. He then grabs the condom, opens it, and quickly rolls it onto Deku's length. He then adds some extra lube just Incase. Izuku's breath was quickening, and he was freaking out. Before he could ask Katsuki if he was sure he wanted to do this, his dick was in his boyfriends hand, and rubbing against the blasty boys rim.

Katsuki slowly started to lower himself down onto Izuku's dick. His eyes went wide as he filled himself up with his boyfriends cock. As he bottoms out, his mouth opens up and as he lets out a silent scream, almost choking on his breath.

The heat and tightness surrounding Izuku's cock, along with the breath taking visual in-front of him, almost made him cum right then and there. There was no way he was going to allow himself to give in that quickly though. He was going to enjoy this moment. How ever long it would be, he was going to soak it all in.

After a few moments Katsuki started to roll his hips. There was no starting out slow for the blasty blonde, no, he decided to start at full speed. Using the headboard for balance, he started to lift himself up and almost off of Izuku's dick again, and again. Each time he came down onto Izuku's cock he let out a loud cry. The words "Shit" and "Fuck" were flooding from his mouth, and his eyes were clenched shut.

Watching Katsuki get off was such a turn on. Izuku couldn't help but place his hands onto the blondes hips and try to thrust up into him.

"God Damn— Izu!"

Katsuki was just shot with a wave of pleasure when Izuku thrusted up into him. He faltered for a moment, before arching back and adjusting his angle, he started to slam Izuku's dick right onto his prostate. Small tears were forming in the sides of his eyes. He was in complete bliss.

Izuku wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Katsuki. His movements on top of him were becoming sloppy, and he was starting to feel himself get closer. He grabs onto his neglected cock and starts to pump it at a fast pace. He was completely chasing his orgasm at this point, and wanted Izuku to cum too.

"Kacchan— I'm.. im close~" Izuku cried.

Hearing that at that moment caused Katsuki to scream loudly out in pleasure as he came all over his and Izuku's chests. His movements didn't stop though until Izuku had done the same. Moments after watching Katsuki's hot seed shoot out of him, Izuku too came hard into the condom. His cock pulsated hard, and Katsuki shook with over stimulation as he continued to ride him thought it.

Once he was sure Izuku's orgasm fully ran though him, he leaned down to kiss him. It was a sloppy and tired kiss, but Izuku again, never felt happier.

Katsuki slid off of Izuku's quickly deflating cock, grabbed the towel from last night still by the bed, and cleaned them off before collapsing onto his back on into the bed. Izuku slowly peeled off and tied the condom, and thew it onto the floor. He snuggled up next to Katsuki's side and felt a strong arm wrap around and draw him closer.

"I love you Kacchan. That was.. so hot"

Katsuki chuckled. "I love you too.. but I think I'll stick to fucking you from now on.. that was.. intense."

Izuku smiled. "Fine by me Kacchan."

It was still early enough in the morning that both boys allowed themselves to drift back off into sleep. They will get back into the shower later.

—- time skip—-

After a few hours, Izuku's eyes were opened to find himself still if his boyfriends arms. He leaned up to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"Good morning again Nerd."

"Good morning again Kacchan"

Izuku got up to take a shower, Katsuki soon followed him. After a hot shower, and a clean change of clothes, they decided to order room service and relax in bed for a few more hours before they needed to check out.

After the food arrived, Izuku sat up in bed just smiling at his partner. He felt ever closer to him now than he had before, and had no idea how he ended up so lucky.

"Hey Kacchan?"

"Hmm?" He said looking up from his food.

"Why me? You can have whoever you want... so why me?"

Katsuki put down his chopsticks, and looked Izuku in the eyes.

"It's always been you Deku.. remember when we wished on that shooting star when we were kids? Even then.. I wished that you would get a quirk and we could be pro hero's together. Because even then.. I knew.. I knew I didn't want to be without you."

Izuku started to feel tears well up in his eyes. He got up from his side of the bed and wrapped Katsuki in a tight hug.

"I love you so much Kacchan.. thank you for making this the best birthday I've ever had."

—another time skip brought to you by cuddles and kisses in a king sized bed—-

When they got back to the dorms that day, it was clear to anyone they came in contact with, that their relationship just reached a whole new level. They were both so happy, and in just one more short day they would be starting their 3rd and final year at UA.

This final year would be hard, it would be spent at intense internships, and would include long study sessions. There would also be tough training, and a whole bunch of new challenges.

As long as they had each other, Izuku and Katsuki knew they would be able to get through it.

There were only 5 short months until they went home for Christmas, and 7 months until Valentine's Day, and 8 months until White Day. And shortly after White Day.. comes graduation day.. then Katsuki's 19th birthday.. getting hired at their first hero agencies.. moving in together.. and eventually a marriage proposal.

But first, they need to get through their final year.

And they will.

One step at a time.

Fin

Soooooo I'm going to end this here..

FOR NOW.

Im for sure going to do a Christmas chapter.

But also might do one for Valentines Day, White Day, Katsuki's Birthday.. and a few other special days. but I don't want to make this story feel forced. I don't want to continue for the sake of continuing.

I have really loved and appreciated all of the love and support I have received! I will by no means stop writing. But my next chapter will probably not be released until next week.

I love you guys. :)

Also... if I did another story.. pick a MHA ship to you'd like to see

Another Bakudeku

Baku/Deku/Kiri

Todo/Baku

Shinso/Deku

Todo/Baku/Deku

(I refuse to do kiribaku. Or a Pairing with Ochaco and deku or Kacchan, sorry friends)

Or is there an AU you'd like me to explore?

Lemme know! And again.. stay tuned. I still have ides for these cuties :)


	35. Bonus christmas chapter

NO POV

Its been about five months since Katsuki and Izuku started dating. Since they announced their relationship at Deku's party, there weren't many people they needed to tell, so there weren't a lot of people shocked that they were finally together. To be honest, a lot of people, even those who didn't know them that well, already thought they were dating. The pair was inseparable before they starting dating, and even more so now that they are. So seeing them kiss before class in the hallway, and before they'd gear up for field training, and really almost any time Aizawa or one of their teachers was looking the other way, wasn't shocking at all.

Katsuki's mom already knew. She knew as soon as she saw that her son had booked a hotel room with his credit card. Telling Inko was a different story. Izuku was nervous, but they did eventually tell her. She knew that her son was in love with his best friend. She accepted them with open arms. She also may have talked to Katsuki's mom about their sons already.. and well, she knew.

With the Christmas holiday coming up, the duo had plans to spend it together. Sadly being in fashion design meant that Katsuki's parents were rarely not working on Christmas. Their Christmas fashion show was the talk of the fashion world every year. Inko however rarely worked on Christmas, so Katsuki was always welcome there. He spent Christmas with Inko and Izuku almost every year when they were kids. When he was in middle school, and decided that Izuku was't his friend anymore, he would go to the fashion show with his parents. He hasn't gone to the fashion show since coming to UA though. So both of them coming to Izuku's house for Christmas wasn't anything new.

Neither was them spending the night before Christmas in Izuku's bedroom. Just because they were dating, didn't mean they couldn't and wouldn't still sleep together. Both boys were 18, so Inko didn't care what they did, as long as they were safe. She would also be a hypocrite if she told them no now. Although the thought did cross her mind when she found out that they were dating, and thought that maybe they shouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room together anymore.. but again, her son was 18. She made sure to sleep with ear plugs in on Christmas Eve though.. she didn't want to hear anything that may have been going on that night.

When they came to Izuku's house they day before on the 23rd, they were already way too eager to go into Izuku's room to have some alone time. They didn't have a lot of sex at UA. They were um, how you say.. loud. Very loud.

On more than one occasion there were knocks on their doors, or the walls asking them to shut up. Aizawa and Present Mic also roomed in the dorms with them.. and well, after they pulled them into the teachers lounge one day to talk to them about how they were happy they were happy...it got weird to have sex in the dorms. Aizawa made a point to tell them that neither of them needed to hear them all hours of the night. They also proceeded to talk to them about safe sex.. and well, both of them got more information about Aizawa's and Present Mic's sex life than they ever wanted. It was no surprise to either of them that they were a couple. They made their affection for each other rather obvious, but it was confirmed when they talked to them about sex.

So yea, they only had sex when they knew people weren't going to complain, or when they went home to either of their houses for a visit. They also we not shy about having sex in the locker rooms after a long night of training when they knew no one would be around.. but that didn't happen too often.

When they got to Izuku's house on the 23rd thankfully Inko was still at work. They normally tried to have sex when no one was home at either of their houses.. but well, what part of "they are horny teenagers" don't you understand? They kinda couldn't help themselves most days.

But today, no one was home. Which was perfect.

As soon as they got into Izuku's room Katsuki's hands were roaming Izuku's body, and were making quick work of removing his clothes. Izuku was also tugging and pulling at the others clothing, desperate to get him naked. Once the clothes were off, Katsuki hoisted Izuku up and carried him to the bed. Hungry kisses were being given, and Katsuki's fingers were pinching and tugging on Izuku's nipples causing him to moan and whine into Katsuki's mouth.

During their 5 months of dating, Katsuki quickly discovered that not only did Izuku like pain, but that he had a praise kink. He loved to be bitten, and his hair to be pulled when they had sex. He also didn't mind when they didn't have proper lube, yea, he was a little freaky. Katsuki thought that maybe the years of bulling caused him to like the pain that he received, but Izuku assured him that being bullied didn't cause him to like mixing pain with pleasure. Although it took him awhile to listen to the pleas and begs that would come from Izuku when they had sex to be bitten, or bruised, he eventually obliged. He liked rough sex, and wanted to please his partner, so leaving marks on Izuku's body was no longer weird for him.

Izuku also loved to be told how well he was doing, loved to be praised. So hearing Katsuki tell him how good he sounded when he moaned, or how he loved the feeling of his body on his, really fueled him.

Katsuki also started to like bottoming for Izuku, having Izuku bend him in two as he fucked the ever living daylights out of him was irresistible. That's the path they were going on now.

"K-kacchan.. let me.. let me fuck you.. please?"

Katsuki didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly changed their position, and spread him self wide for his needy boyfriend so he can enter his long fingers inside of him. Katsuki would be lying if he also didn't have a bit of a praise kink as well, I mean hell, who doesn't like being told they were amazing?

"So d-dirty Kacchan.. you're spread so nice for me"

"Do I need to open myself up? or are you going to help me?"

Within minuets, the lube was opened and Izuku's long fingers were plunging into him two at a time. He wasted no time pumping in and out of his tight hole.

"You feel so good Kacchan.. so tight for me.. you're going to feel amazing when I fuck you"

'Fuck Izu! S-so good.. Hurry up already!"

After a few moments, two fingers became 3, and he was curling them up and hitting his prostate. The loud moans and repetition of the words "shit" "fuck" and "yes" were letting him know he was doing a good job, and that he was ready to move on to the next step. Not wanting to waste anymore time than needed, Izuku skipped the condom and used the left over lube on his hand to cover his length. They have never done it without a condom before, so before he entered, he made sure it was OK. Katsuki jutted his hips forward to touch the tip of Izuku's hard cock, and that was all the consent he needed.

Going in without a condom felt so, so much better than with one on. Izuku was able to really feel the heat, and tightness of his partner, and it was intoxicating. Both boys let out loud cries as Izuku bottomed out. Izuku only stopped for a moment to allow Katuski to adjust before pulling back to slam back in. Katsuki's head was thrown back and his mouth was wide open as he took Izuku's cock.

It didn't long for him to start spouting words of encouragement.

"Y-you fuck m-me soo good Izu"

"FUCK-- YES-- Right there! You feel so goood~~"

"Your cock is so goood-- I'm going to cum Izu--"

Izuku started to pick up the pace hearing that Katsuki was close. All the praise and encouragement, and the rawness of pleasure he was feeling was quickly bringing Izuku over the edge.

"Cum Kacchan.. You feel so, so good-- Cum for me Kacchan"

It was those four words that sent Katsuki over the edge. He came hard. Tears were formed in the corner of his eyes as his vision turned white. Izuku followed soon after, filling Katsuki with his seed.

Izuku stayed inside him for a few moments as they both came down from the high of their orgasms. Cumming inside of his boyfriend without a condom was such a new and wonderful feeling. Izuku was so so happy that Katsuki allowed them to do this, allowed him to be taken raw and for him to be the first to experience the type of pleasure that comes from not using a condom. It felt so good, and yet so intimate. It was like he got to experience a whole new side of Katsuki, and he couldn't help but feel emotional.

After Katsuki seemed to have relaxed, Izuku slowly pulled out. The feeling of Izuku's cum inside him spilling out was so erotic, it was like nothing he could ever describe. Izuku grabbed a towel from the side of his bed, that he had started to keep there since they made their way back to Izuku's house semi often, and started to clean them up. When he was done, he collapsed on top of his boyfriends chest and closed his eyes. Katsuki's hand came up and ruffled through his hair.

"I love you Izuku"

"I love you too Kacchan"

Waking up the next day Izuku felt so alive and energized, and so, so much more in love with his boyfriend. Katsuki also felt the love and comfort of his partner,and was excited to explore more with him. Today wasn't going to be a lazy day of rest though, no Katsuki had a date planned for them.

Katsuki rolled over in the bed he shared with Izuku and kissed his head. "Wake up Nerd.. I have plans for us today"

Izuku stirred and rolled over to kiss Katsuki on the lips. "Ok Babe.. I'm getting up"

After they got dressed, and showered, the day started with breakfast. It was cold outside, Katsuki made sure that before they left to get breakfast, because like hell did Katsuki feel like cooking after the mind blowing sex they had the night before, that Izuku was properly dressed. He had a bad habit of not dressing for the weather, and not taking proper care for himself. Once Katsuki was happy with the amount of layers that Izuku had on, they left to get breakfast in town.

There was a cafe that they have been going to for a few years that Izuku loved. They had some of the best pancakes that Izuku has ever eaten.. second to Katsuki's cooking of course, but a realllly close second. When they got to the cafe the waiter quickly came by and took their order. Izuku ordered their red velvet pancakes with cream cheese icing, Katsuki shook his head, and ordered a skillet with lots of veggies and protein.

"What was that look for hmmm?"

"You know how I feel about you eating desert for breakfast.. you know you're just going to be hungry again in a few hours right?"

"Sooo that just means we will need to get a snack!"

"Tch"

Izuku smiled. He knows that Katsuki worries about him, but its Christmas Eve! He's going to eat his desert pancakes dammit! Katsuki grumbled at him, which just made Izuku giggle.

They drove poor Denki, Eijirou, and Mina crazy with their cuteness and bickering during the day. It was always somehow during meal time that they got into little discussions. Katsuki has always been a very healthy eater, he didn't put junk in his body unless he had to.. or Izuku made him. Izuku on the other hand.. well he ate like garbage. Since he couldn't cook, he ate a lot of instant ramen, peanut butter sandwiches, and snack bars. Katsuki soon started cooking for him during the week for breakfast, and making sure he choose what he considered "proper food" when they got food from the cafeteria.

"It's Christmas Eve Kacchan! I want to eat something sweet! I'll let you make us breakfast tomorrow.. okay?"

"Fine. But you need to eat a real lunch later today.. okay?"

"Okay, I promise Kacchan" Izuku smiled, and he meant it too.

"And if it's something sweet you're after.. we can always head home after breakfast.. you know you like the taste of my cock in your mouth"

"K-KACCHAN!" Izuku blushed.

The scowl on Katsuki's face faded, and they had some semi normal conversation until their food arrived. And by Semi normal, I mean they talked about the best way to take down a villain, which is super normal morning breakfast conversation.

After their food arrived and they ate, Katsuki paid the bill and they headed out.

"Soo.. Where now Kacchan?"

"We're going to walk down town. Just follow me Nerd"

Katsuki POV

He always asks so many questions dammit! Like seriously, must he over think everything?

I hope he likes what I have planned.. and that its not too crowed.. and that we don't get recognized.. we have been in the Sports Festival a few times now.. and well, Deku preformed really well again at it this year.. and we were on the main stage as we are 3rd years now. He really has taken his borrowed power and made it his own.

It's so damn cold out though.. so we better not run into any villains, I wont be able to properly protect him in this cold.. damn sweat glands. I should have worn more layers.

"Kacchan.."

"What?"

"You're muttering" he giggled.

Damn nerd is starting to wear off on me.

"Was not! I'm not you Deku!"

Damn Nerd and all the giggling.. hes going to be the death of me.

"Whatever you say Kacchan"

We're almost in town..so I grab his hand, don't need to get separated. He also flushes such a wonderful shade of pink whenever I hold his hand. Its been 5 months, you'd think he'd stop getting so flustered.. not gunna lie though, its cute as hell.. NO I did not just think that.. UGHH I really love this Nerd.

"Hey. Izu."

"hmm?"

I moved my hand to the back of his neck and drew him in for a kiss. His lips are so warm and soft on mine.

"What was that for Kacchan?"

"What? I can't just kiss my boyfriend?"

"I love you Kacchan" and he got up on his tip toes and kissed me.. we're not going to do anything I planned at this rate. I'm going to need to go home and take him to bed soon.. Damn him.

At least we're here.

"A Cocoa Crawl?? That's why you wanted me to eat a better breakfast? You should have told me Kacchan!"

I smile.

"You wanted me to ruin the surprise for you?"

"No.. Kacchan always plans the best surprises..because your so.. "

"If you say Sugoi.."

"SUGOIIIII" (heeheeheee ive been obsessed with all the "Kacchan Sugoi" art ive seen recently lol #sorrynotsorry)

(I mean seriously. So so cute.)

Tch. Damn Nerd.

The whole down town area decided to participate in the event, each shop had their own type of hot chocolate or sweet. We've been to a lot of these shops before, but I know how much Deku likes chocolate.. so I hope he has fun today.

No POV

The duo spent time walking around town eating and drinking all the different treats. Katsuki entertained Deku by sampling them with him. Izuku knew how much he despised junk food, so he was really happy that he was doing this with him. They spent the whole afternoon hand in hand and enjoying each others company.

In the middle of town was a huge Christmas tree. When they walked over to it, Izuku's eyes lite up.

"It's so pretty Kacchan! Isn't it?"

Katsuki just hums in response.

"Can we take a photo by it together??"

Katsuki smiles. He's rather used to the continued requests for them to take photos together. Izuku wants to capture everything. Katuski secretly lead them to the town center though because he knew it would make for a cute photo.

"Sure"

Katsuki takes out his phone, turns it sideways, and snaps a photo of them together. After the first photo, he moves his hand up to the side of Izuku's face and draws him in for a kiss. Izuku is startled at first, not by the kiss, but by the action. Katsuki is rarely the one to want to take a kissing picture. The first time he did it was on their first official date to Hero Land. That photo is currently the background on Izuku's phone. Katsuki printed and framed the photo and gave it to Izuku as a 1 month anniversary gift as well. So Katsuki being the one to kiss him always made Izuku's insides churn.

He took a few photos of them kissing and put his phone away.

Katsuki then put his arms around Izuku's waist and turned him towards him and kissed him again.

"Hey Kacchan?" Izuku said as he pulled away from the kiss,

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you will never leave me.. okay?"

A dusting of pink came over Katsuki's face. Its only been five months since they made their relationship official, but both boys have loved each other for years. Anyone who knows them knows that to the outside world, they may be progressing fast, but that they have always been meant to be. Their whole class noticed the shift after their fight at ground beta. There were even suspicions that they started dating their first year in the summer.

It was a total shock when they reveled that no, they didn't start to date, or confess to each other until the week of Izuku's birthday. So sure, if they didn't have the history that they have, the next words that were about to come out of Katsuki's mouth would be very odd, and sound a little silly for a couple that just started dating.

"I will always be by your side Izuku, forever and always, I will never leave you, I've loved you most of my life, and if we weren't still in school.. id ask you to marry me right here, and right now.. But for now, yes, I promise to never leave you.. okay?"

Izuku's eyes were brimming with tears as he went to wrap his arms around Katsuki and give him a tight hug. The words "I love you" were shooting out of his mouth like a mantra into Katsuki's chest.

After seeing the tree they went home. The rest of the day and night were just spent together. Inko made dinne,r and they all cuddled on the couch to watch some Christmas movies on Netflix.

Christmas morning started off with more mind blowing sex, in which I am too lazy to describe. But know that Inko was very glad to have had her ear plugs in.

Katsuki and Izuku were really truly happy.. and it was by far, one of the best Christmas's they have ever had.

And as he said he would one day, two years later, in front of the Christmas tree in the town square, and among all of their closest friends, Katsuki got down on one knee, and proposed to the love of his life.

And of course, he said yes. :)

The Wonder Duo's wedding was the talk of the hero world.. and like everything about them..

it

was

perfect.

3376 words


End file.
